Par mon sang et mon oeil vide
by Vilbbes
Summary: "Une odeur de feu, de chaleur et de douleur. Des cris des centaines de cris dressés contre moi. Un sourire se fend mon visage, un sourire heureux, je le sais je n'attends que ça. Leurs cris de haine. "
1. Ch1 Kurabi

J'existe pour vous haïr partie II :  
Par mon sang et mon œil vide

* * *

Disclamer (pour la premiere et derniere fois de cette histoire): Kishimoto possède tous les droits et les personnages du manga Naruto, je possède uniquement ceux qui ne sont pas présent dans le manga original, je ne gagne rien à écrire cette histoire, outre l'attention (et les reviews) de toi gentil lecteurs (ou pas).

* * *

_Salut ! Ceux qui n'ont pas lu la premiere partie sont également les bienvenus, j'ai fait en sorte que tout le monde puisse la lire, cependant, s'il y a des questions, n'hésitez pas._  
_Je remercie d'avance mes lecteurs favoris qui me suivent depuis le début et me laissent souvent des commentaires (notamment dj)._

_Rendez-vous en fin de chapitre, bonne lecture !_

* * *

Resumé: "J'ai toujours detesté perdre, et à Konoha j'ai perdu. Alros je suis parti, j'ai disparu, et maintenant, j'erre, j'apprends et cela dans un seul but. Me venger de ceux qui m'ont haït et qui m'ont fait souffrir. Je voulais devenir hokage étant enfant mais cela a changé, et aujourd'hui personne ne connaitra jamais mon veritable but, personne. Même pas vous. "

* * *

« **Discussion en pensés: Rena****rd  
***_Discussion en pensés: Naruto_»  
_Pensés: Naruto  
_§_lecture de pensés_§

* * *

Chapitre (2)1:

Kurabi,  
Capture et  
« _Ice... tu portes bien ton surnom tu sais ? _»

_Naruto Uzumaki – Présent._

Nous sommes en hiver, une petite couche de neige poudrée recouvre le sol et les arbres.  
Il fait nuit.  
La nuit il devrait faire froid, et sombre.  
Le silence devrait être à peine troublé par le bruits de la nature.  
Dans cette forêt la nuit doit être silencieuse.  
Cette nuit contrairement à d'habitude le ciel n'est pas noir, il est rouge dans l'horizon.  
Ce soir il fait horriblement chaud, l'air est brûlant.  
Ce n'est pas le soleil, mais le feu.  
Un énorme flambeau s'étendant à travers la forêt.

« ***C'est ce qui arrive quand on teste un sceau de feu instable.**

*_C'est pas ma faute c'est eux qui m'ont attaqué en premier, et puis j'avais plus aucun autre sceau !_

***Tu n'étais pas obligé d'utiliser celui-là, il était instable et inutilisable.**

*Bah au moins ça a marché. Je me suis échappé et en prime à peine blessé ! »

Mon renard soupire mais ne me répond pas.  
Il faut avouer que j'ai eu beaucoup de chance, je me suis quand même fait attaquer par l'Akatsuki et je m'en suis sorti indemne ou presque même si pour ça j'ai dû refaire la topographie de la région.

En tout cas je n'ai pas intérêt à m'arrêter de courir, ce feu les a peut-être ralentis mais ils risquent de me retrouver.  
Je pourrais utiliser mon sceau de téléportation, celui que j'ai crée il y a quelques années pour me permettre de me déplacer rapidement. Il me permet de faire appel à une énergie puissante et inépuisable pour me déplacer entre des distance énormes mais j'ai découvert qu'il laissait des traces au sol, et leurs faire part de cette technologie serait _vraiment_ très dangereux et suicidaire.

Je ne suis pas vraiment blessé, outre quelques brûlures sur mon bras droit (avec lequel j'ai activé le sceau) et quelques égratignures dues à l'attaque surprise, je n'ai rien.

Je viens d'atteindre la grotte qui me servira à me déplacer.  
Avant de partir j'applique une petit sceau contentant de l'eau de manière à effacer mon sceau de téléportation dessiné au sol, je travaille encore sur le moyen de faire disparaître toute trace.

_Activation du sceau de téléportation._

J'atterris dans une autre grotte enfouie sous du sable.  
Oui en effet je suis à Suna.

Après ma fugue de Konoha, j'ai passé quelques mois à Kiri et je suis finalement venu ici pour appliquer le sceau que j'ai promis à Gaara, celui qui lui permet de dormir la nuit.  
D'ailleurs celui-ci a gagné en popularité après la mort de son père, il serait apparemment en voie de devenir la prochain Kazekage d'après certains.  
Maintenant que je suis arrivé, il faut que je mette mon déguisement.

A l'heure actuelle une métamorphose n'est pas suffisante, je dois ajouter quelques détails qui me rendont méconnaissable même si ma métamorphose s'arrête. J'ai pris l'habitude de prendre toujours la même apparence, celle d'un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux marrons, il a la taille de quelqu'un ayant a peu près 18 ans.

Cependant avant de sortir je mets un masque bien serré autour de ma mâchoire, je ne suis pas le premier à la faire, donc cela ne me rend pas plus touché qu'un autre aux attaques.

Dans tous les cas je travaille pour Suna, par l'intermédiaire de Gaara je m'occupe surtout des missions qui nécessitent une recherche d'informations ou parfois de la traque de nukenin mais très rarement et seulement quand celui-ci ne dépasse pas le rang de chûnin.

C'est ainsi que j'ai rencontré, Akusei*.  
Je l'ai rencontré au cours d'une course poursuite alors qu'il s'était fait voler ses affaires par celui que je traquais.  
Tout d'abord c'est un nukenin de Kiri, le pays de la brume.  
Ses cheveux sont châtains et ses yeux clairs comme les utilisateurs du byakugan.  
Malgré son statut de nukenin la première chose que l'on puisse dire de lui c'est qu'il est un simplet avec une tête d'abruti et un air séducteur.  
Dés qu'il voit une jolie femme il se jette sur elle, c'est sûrement à cause de ce point commun avec Jiraya que j'ai décidé de l'adopter comme informateur.  
Avant de me rencontrer il détroussait quelques civils ou ninja soûls pour gagner sa croûte, enfin c'est ce que je croyais.  
Maintenant on va dire qu'il travaille pour moi.

Je me doute qu'il connaît ma véritable identité de « Naruto », son byakugan a dû lui montrer mon vrai visage, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que j'ai l'intention de lui confier ma vie.  
Pour lui je suis Kurabi.  
Appart lui, seul Gaara connaît mon identité et encore il ne connaît pas toutes les clauses de ma disparition à Konoha.

Déguisé et prêt à partir je me dirige directement dans le bâtiment du hokage où Gaara travaille la plupart du temps.

Après la mort de leur Kazekage, les village est entré en effervescence, malgré que conseil du village qui a tenté de remettre les choses en place il leur fallait un remplaçant. Gaara était trop jeune et son frère Kankuro a violemment refusé. Un membre du conseil dont je n'ai pas retenu le nom a pris la place du Kazekage sans en prendre le titre de manière temporaire.

D'après Gaara le conseil est à la recherche de quelques anciens du village qui pourraient prendre la place de Kazekage.  
Le problème étant que le conseil a refusé de ralentir la cadence des missions, ce serait d'après eux un geste de faiblesse d'où le fait que le village manque de main d'œuvre et donc recrute quelques étrangers comme moi.

« Te voilà Kurabi,_ me dit Gaara sans se retourner_.

C'est en effet le nom qu'il a donné aux dirigeants pour nommer son informateur personnel.

-Un jour il faudra que tu m'expliques comment fais-tu pour savoir me repérer sans même me regarder. Est-ce avec ton sable ?

Il se retourne avec un tout petit sourire.

-Eh ! Fais pas ton fier, c'est pas parce que t'es le futur Kazekage de ce village qu'il faut laisser tes chevilles gonfler. Alors chef quelle mission cette fois-ci.

Il s'assied à son bureau en face de moi et sort un papier.

-Tout est écrit ici, j'ai maintenant une réunion avec le conseil, j'attendais juste ton arrivée pour y aller. On se revoit dans un mois Kurabi. »

Je m'en vais donc après l'avoir salué.  
Si j'ai choisi Kurabi c'est surtout pour faire plaisir à Kurama, c'est un mélange de Kurama et Kyûbi, il y a cependant peu de chance que quiconque remarque la distinction.

Je prends le papier et lis.  
Il faut que j'aille aux environs du pays des rizières vers Oto pour vérifier si des ruines sont encore habités, ils suspectent Orochimaru de s'y cacher, je dois juste aller voir et vérifier rapidement si il y a quelqu'un.  
Une mission de repérage donc.

Mauvaise nouvelle N°1 : Je passe par le pays du feu.  
Mauvaise nouvelle N°2 : C'est très très loin.  
Mauvaise nouvelle N°3 : J'ai pas les coordonnés graphiques de l'endroit pour mon sceau de téléportation. En fait c'est l'un des seuls endroits où je n'en ai pas, ça me permettra d'en installer un.  
Je comprends mieux pourquoi elle dure un mois..

Autant me mettre en route tout de suite.

Après être retourné dans ma grotte sous Suna et avoir récupéré quelques affaires, je me téléporte au pays de la foudre où j'ai rencontré Akusei, .

Ce sera plus rapide ainsi et je n'aurai pas à passer dans le pays du feu.

Je ne suis jamais allé au village caché des nuages, Kumo, je me suis juste un peu attardé sur les frontières et j'en ai profité pour y mettre un sceau caché dans une toute petite grotte délabrée que j'ai un peu rafistolée.  
Pour aller au pays du son je dois passer par deux pays très méconnus.  
D'abord au pays des Sources chaudes** et ensuite par le Pays du Gel**.

J'atterris dans une grotte vide, il fait sombre alors j'allume un petite bougie que je sors de ma sacoche.  
Il me faut souvent prévoir des lampes ou des bougies quand j'atterris dans mes grottes dispersés à travers les pays.

Je n'ai pas de déguisement aussi élaboré que d'habitude.  
Je me suis tout simplement métamorphosé en un homme assez âgé aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux jaunes, pour qu'il n'y ait pas de trace de « Kurabi » ici.  
Je sors ensuite une carte et une boussole afin de me repérer.  
Une fois ma direction trouvée je sors très silencieusement de la grotte et pars à travers les arbres en direction du pays caché des rizières.

* * *

Konoha - _Tsunade Senju_.

Cela faisait déjà bientôt un an et demi que Tsunade, l'hokage du village de Konoha était à la recherche du garçon.  
Ce garçon qui l'a si facilement convaincue de venir au village. Ce sale gamin qui a maintenant disparu.

Tout ce qu'elle savait c'était que lui et Sasuke s'étaient rencontré dans la Vallée de la Fin puis plus rien, jusqu'à la découverte de ce message devant sa porte.

Un simple message venant de Naruto qui serait parti à la recherche de Sasuke pour tenir sa promesse à Sakura qui depuis était complètement inconsolable.

Tsunade avait accepté de la prendre pour disciple, Haruno avait besoin de soutien.  
Bien que Tsunade ait accepté la disparition de Naruto, elle sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas.  
Naruto et ce message lui semblaient un peu louches, quelque chose ne tournait en effet pas rond.

Jiraya à l'entente de la nouvelle, s'était tu, avait murmuré quelque chose puis avec une air pensif il était immédiatement parti à la recherche du blond sans aucune explication.

De temps en temps Jiraya lui envoyait un message avec écrit dessus « RAS » pour lui signifier qu'il n'avait toujours rien trouvé ou bien ses informations n'étaient pas assez pertinentes pour en faire quelque chose.

Tsunade avait contacté ses pays alliés pour leurs demander de signaler l'apparition du blond à l'aide la photo qu'elle leur avait envoyé.

Tsunade était tellement plongée dans ses pensées qu'elle n'entendit pas le bruit de pas rapides dans le couloir se dirigeant vers son bureau.

« Tsunade-sama ! Il a été repéré dans le pays de la foudre, cria Shizune en entrant dans le bureau.

Prise par surprise, elle demanda.

-Qui ça ?

-Uzumaki Naruto, des ninjas de Kuma l'ont attrapé aux frontières du pays et l'ont interrogé.

* * *

_Ninjas de Kuma, frontières du pays de la Foudre._

Nous ne faisions qu'une simple inspection aux alentours de la frontière, il arrivait parfois de tomber sur des bandits, mais les chances étaient minces et ces tours de garde sont souvent considérés comme des corvées par les autre ninjas du village.

Surtout qu'on est en plein hiver et qu'il ne fait vraiment pas chaud.

« Il y a quelqu'un.

Je suis surpris, sans doute un marchand itinérant passant dans le coin.

Mais mes coéquipiers tiennent à y aller alors nous allons voir.

A première vue c'est un ninja, il saute d'arbre en arbre sans problème, il semble assez vieux, il n'y a aucun bandeau sur son front, il faut donc l'interroger.

Mes coéquipiers lui demandent d'abord pacifiquement de s'arrêter.

Il tente de s'enfuir, nous le rattrapons.

Alors qu'il se reçoit un kunai dans le bras on remarque qu'en fait ce n'est qu'un gamin blond aux yeux bleus.

Il me semble l'avoir déjà vu sur un avis de recherche.

Il s'appelle Naruto Uzumaki il me semble.

Je préviens mes coéquipiers et nous nous mettons d'accord sur le fait de l'attraper.

Il tente de résister mais avec mon jutsu soporifique il succombe rapidement.

Nous le ramenons au village après l'avoir soigné, il ne reste plus qu'à savoir ce que ce chétif gamin fait si loin de son village.

* * *

_Village caché de Konoha._

Tsunade, dés qu'elle apprit la nouvelle de la capture de Naruto, prévint tous ceux qui ont participé à sa mission ainsi que Sakura.

Ils furent surpris et heureux, ils voulurent même aller le chercher.

Elle accepta mais ils ne furent pas seuls ils y eut une escorte pour les accompagner.

Résolus à convaincre Naruto à retourner avec eux ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce spectacle.

En effet quand ils arrivèrent ils trouvèrent toute la base de ninjas endormie sous la force d'une drogue quelconque.

Aucun d'entre eux ne surent ce qu'il s'était passé. Juste que leur prisonnier avait disparu et que la cellule de leurs prisonnier était recouverte d'une couche de glace.

* * *

_Naruto Uzumaki – Alentours du village de Kuma- Quelques heures plus tôt._

Je viens de sortir d'un petit village où je suis passé pour déjeuner. Je n'ai pas mon déguisement mais une métamorphose devrait suffire.

« ***Cesses de prendre ça à la légère, il suffit que tu te fasses capturer ici pour que...**

Je remarque que je suis suivi.

***Qu'est ce que je disais...** »

Ils sont plusieurs, j'en compte 6.

Ils pourraient me rattraper mais me suivent a distance s'attendant que je m'arrête. Bien évidemment je ne le fais pas et accélère, et je me rends compte de ma stupidité car juste devant moi une embuscade, je ne m'arrête pas à temps et sombre dans le sommeil.

Je me réveille assis à une chaise.

Peu importe ce que l'on dira c'est très inconfortable de se réveiller sur une chaise, d'abord le courbatures, et puis l'envie presque irrépressible de s'étirer, c'est la pire des tortures !

Quand je me souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé je ne bouge pas et n'ouvre pas les yeux pour simuler le sommeil.

Avec un peu de chance je vais entendre quelques informations intéressantes.

Dans tous les cas il faut que je m'échappe rapidement.

J'ai dû être considéré comme louche alors ils m'ont amené pour m'interroger et ils me libéreront dés que possible n'est-ce pas ?

Pfff bien sur que non.

Mes liens sont solides, et efficaces pour empêcher mon corps de malaxer mon chakra.

Alors mentalement je désactive partiellement mes barrières pour entendre les mots et les pensées de ceux qui m'entourent.

C'est à cause d'un maudit accident juste avant que Sasuke se décide à m'attaquer, juste après l'invasion, j'ai travaillé sur un jutsu qui, quand je l'ai testé, a brisé ma barrière mentale, à l'aide de Kurama (Kyûbi), j'ai réussi à m'en créer une à l'aide des sceaux. Depuis cet incident, je peux de manière exceptionnelle lire les pensés de ceux qui m'entourent, le problème c'est que si je relache le bouclier j'entends absolument TOUTES les pensés de ceux qui m'entourent et tente en règle générale d'éviter d'avoir recours à ça.

§_C'est étrange, pourquoi Konoha veut absolument retrouver ce gamin, bah ça ne nous regarde pas, il vont bientôt venir le chercher de toute façon ce Naruto Uzumaki_§

_Alerte ! Panique totale ! Il faut fuir ! Je ne suis pas parti de Konoha pour y retourner !_

Je soupire et tente de constituer un plan, peut-être devrais attendre que les ninjas de Konoha arrivent, de simuler la pacifisme, ou tout simplement m'enfuir dés qu'ils voudront me rencontrer, où avec l'aide de ceux-ci si je réussis à les convaincre, en supposant que mes amis viennent bien sûr.

Je continue d'écouter les pensés des gardes, je veux savoir qu'ils arrivent, ça y est la migraine arrive.

Soudain j'entends une autre fréquence de pensés, beaucoup plus proche, je la reconnais c'est...

BAM ! La porte s'ouvre.

« Mon cher Kurabi, t'est dans de beaux draps, tu le sais ça ?

Je soupire, pourquoi il fallait que ce soit lui.

-Oui, je suis au courant, mais j'avais une mission a terminer dans le coin. Est-ce que tu peux me libérer maintenant.

Son sourire s'élargit, comme s'il avait devant lui son cadeau de Noël.

-Ku-chan, il faut d'abord que tu me promettes une choses.

-Akusei, ce n'est pas le moment de...

-Comme tu l'a si bien fait remarquer, tu n'est pas ne état de faire quoi que ce soit.

C'est à mon tour de sourire.

-Est-ce que tu veux parier ?

Et là j'active mon chakra, le sol sous mes pieds tremble un peu, et une couche de glace le recouvre.

J'ai réalise cette technique pour la première fois à Kiri, c'était presque un accident.

J'ai mis trop de chakra de manière évasive dans un sceau et il est devenu différent, tout ce qui est en contact avec se transforme en glace, à condition d'y mettre du chakra, je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il a bien pu se passer, mais en ce moment ça m'est bien utile.

Je suis conscient que je pourrais faire pire comme entrer dans sa tête et saccager ce qu'il y a (bien que dans le cas de Akusei il ne soit pas y avoir grand-chose).

Mais Akusei est un excellent collaborateur ninja et j'ai encore besoin de lui.

D'ailleurs celui-ci pâlit quand il remarque qu'il ne peut plus bouger ses pieds coincés dans de la glace.

-Alors, alors Aku-chan, as-tu envie de finir en prison ? Tu sais que les gardes ne vont pas tarder.

-Oh ! Tu sais Kurabi-san, je voulais juste te demander de me prêter un peu d'argent tu sais, un petit investissement pour mon entreprise.

Son « entreprise » comme il l'appelle est une sorte d'organisation appelée Zuro, ce sont en gros des chasseurs de primes, en particulier celles du bingo-book ou pour des affaires que les Seigneurs refusent de voir s'ébruiter par les ninjas des villages. Il ne me fait actuellement pas assez confiance pour m'y intégrer ou partager des informations mais ça ne va pas tarder.

De toute manière je peux lire ces infos quand je veux dans son esprit, et je ne cache pas que je l'ai déjà fait.

Profitant du fait que mes liens soient eux aussi gelés je les brise avec ma simple force physique, et en profite pour libérer Akusei.

-Je vois. Bon merci quand même pour l'intention de venir me chercher bien que j'aurai pu le faire tout seul. Comment as-tu su pour ma capture ?

Nous sortons dans la couloir, il y a des ninjas à terre endormis par un quelconque gaz soporifique, c'est la spécialité d'Akusei..

Il n'aime pas causer la mort de respectables ninjas.

Nous courrons dans le dédale de couloirs tandis que Akusei, son byakugan activé me répond.

-Je suis au courant pour ta véritable identité, alors quand nous avons intercepté l'oiseau qui signalait que tu avais été capturé nous avons tout de suite réagi, malheureusement ils avaient envoyé un deuxième faucon par erreur, nous ne pensions pas qu'ils allaient le faire, alors il faut se dépêcher avant que Konoha n'arrive.

_Je me doute que la moitié de ce qu'il vient de me dire est un mensonge, mais c'est ainsi, je n'ai pas à poser des questions._

Nous venons de sortir de la base où j'étais enfermé.

Curieusement elle se trouve en plein cœur de la forêt, mais heureusement tous les gardes sont endormis.

Ce n'est pas pas première fois que je vois agir cette technique mais un tel jutsu (si c'en est bien un) doit nécessiter énormément d'énergie, même si je penche plutôt vers une préparation chimique.

-Allons y ils vont se réveiller bientôt. »

* * *

** : Vous pouvez vérifier, j'ai fait en sorte que ça coïncide, mais je ne vais pas vous mentir, je me suis TUE à chercher les noms de ces pays, parce que non, sur les cartes il n'y a RIEN !

_Bonjour à tous, anciens et nouveaux lecteurs, ceci est la suite de "J'existe pour vous haïr", vous n'êtes pas obligés de la lire mais c'est conseillé (pour plus de cohérence) car il se peut très fort que tout ne soit pas dit. ET si quelqu'un a besoin d'explications je suis là._

_Pour ceux qui me suivent depuis le début vous remarquerez que ceci est le début de ma propre histoire car elle ne suit pas la trame, dans le sens où je ne suis plus vraiment le manga et que le "Tobi" de cette histoire n'est pas celui du manga, (ni Madara). Il se peut même que ce soit un OC (mais ce serait du spoil de vous dire quoique ce soit)._

_Je vous souhaite bonne lecture et espere de votre part des reviews: critiques/question/menaces-de-mort/commantaire/blablatage mais s'il vous plait PAS DE PUB!_

_Bye bye et à la semaine prochaine!_

_Prochain chapitre le dimanche 2 decembre_

Chapitre (2)2 :« Nous sommes des espions » - Rituel sanglant - Paire de roux


	2. Ch2 TicTac

Chapitre (2)2:

« Nous sommes des espions » -  
Rituel sanglant  
et  
Paire de roux

* * *

« Hors de question !

_Non non non, il en est hors de question !_

-Mais... Kurabi s'il te plaît ! J'ai besoin de ton aide ! Je sais que tu utilises un certain mode de transport. Il est si rapide que tu peux arriver à l'autre bout du pays en un instant !

-Et ? As-tu la moindre preuve ? Peut-être que j'utilise un clone pour effectuer mes missions.

Akusei me regarde, d'un air de chien battu pouvant fendre un rocher.

Heureusement cela fait longtemps que la température de mon cœur a dépassé le 0 absolu.

-S'il te plaît !

-De toute manière j'ai une mission à terminer, et même si je pouvais faire ce que tu me demandes, j'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de ça.

Akusei se renfrogne. Puis se met à sourire joyeusement.

-Je t'accompagne alors !

Je soupire.

C'est ainsi que cet adulte retardé a fini par m'accompagner.

Ce n'est pas que je ne l'aime pas, et puis nous avions déjà fait de nombreuses missions ensemble, où nous avions parfois dû coopérer pacifiquement.

Mais ce gars est tout simplement incapable de s'arrêter de parler.

Je soupire encore. Il n'a même pas besoin de réponse pour continuer.

« ***Ça n'empêche pas que tu l'aimes bien**. »

Oui, dans un sens, son débit de parole est vraiment impressionnant.

* * *

Après 3 jours de voyage interminable, nous sommes enfin arrivés à Oto.

Nous avons dû éviter des ninjas, cela n'a pu se faire que grâce au byakugan de Akusei et à mes sens surdéveloppés, qui le sont depuis l'incident avec mon esprit.

Nous sommes donc arrivés devant la paroi d'une falaise que nous allons escalader.  
Ça ne va pas être facile, il a neigé la nuit dernière et nous risquons beaucoup même en utilisant du chakra.

Nous escaladons donc doucement, même que Akusei se la ferme au cas où un ninja ferait le guet là-haut, tandis que un vent froid nous souffle dans les oreilles.  
Le soleil se couche, il va bientôt encore neiger.

Nous arrivons en haut et j'abaisse mes barrières spirituelles.

Dans un premier temps je ne sens personne mis appart Akusei mais ensuite une autre présence. Puis une autre et c'est des centaines de voix qui m'entrent dans l'esprit. Je referme la barrière.

-Akusei active ton byakugan et dis-moi s'il y a quelqu'un.

Il active sa technique et observe pendant quelques secondes, si je lui ai demandé, c'est pour al forme, pour qu'il n'ait pas de suspicions.

-Oui, sous le sol, un réseau de tunnels, il y a quelques personnes mais je ne vois pas assez loin.

-Je suppose que l'on ne peut pas confirmer qu'il s'agit bien d'un laboratoire de Orochimaru et qu'il faut y entrer pour le prouver.

Il ne répond pas.

_Ça veut dire oui._

Je demande à Akusei s'il y a une entrée vide de monde. Il m'emmène donc devant une petite ouverture dans la montagne.

Nous y entrons discrètement et je l'arrête.

-Akusei, je vais envoyer des clones pour voir ce qu'il se passe, il ne vaut mieux pas y entrer en personne.

Il acquiesce mais après qu'ils soient hors de la vue de Akusei, je les fais exploser.

Je me concentre sur mes barrières et je les abaisse à nouveau.

Toutes sortes de voix m'arrivent brusquement, je serre les dents et continue de chercher.

Des voix toujours plus nombreuses me traversent quand soudain j'atteins mon objectif.

§_Orochimaru va être content, maintenant que Sasuke est là, heureusement le dernier sort du hokage ne le fait plus souffrir dans son nouveau corps. D'ici deux courtes années, il pourra enfin posséder le corps de ce gamin et ensuite nous détruirons Konoha, nous avons le temps._§

Je remets les barrières en place et m'effondre.

La douleur me paralyse, j'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser, en tâtant dans ma sacoche je réussis à attraper un potion que je bois, maintenant j'ai plus qu'à attendre ses effets.

Bien que j'aie pu entendre les pensés de Kabuto, occulter les autres pensés m'a tué (pas au sens litteral).

Je ne suis plus capable d'entendre Akusei qui me demande ce qu'il se passe.

Après quelques minutes je peux enfin me relever, la potion fonctionne.  
Pour apprendre à contôler mes barrières sans migraine constante, j'ai dû souvent utiliser cette potion que Kurama m'a prescrite. Elle est efficace au moins.

Akusei est sur le point de dire quelques chose mais je le coupe.

-Ne pose pas de questions, _je lui dis avant qu'il ne continue,_ nous rentrons. »

_Les effets vont s'estomper d'ici demain. En attendant je vais avoir la migraine._

C'est grâce à Kurama que j'ai réussi à contrôler un peu mieux cette nouvelle capacité. Grâce à lui j'ai pu reconnaître les différentes pensés, ce sont comme des odeurs, il suffit d'avoir rencontré la personne une fois, sans même avoir besoin d'utiliser ce pouvoir pour reconnaître télépathiquement la personne à son aura.

J'ai eu de la chance de reconnaître celle de Kabuto. Je peux même étendre mon esprit suffisamment loin en occultant avec ma barrière les autres pensés. C'est très difficile et cela nécessite une puissance mentale énorme mais au termes de gros efforts j'y suis parvenu bien qu'il me faut encore beaucoup d'entraînement.

Nous descendons doucement de la falaise, c'est bien plus facile de descendre que de monter.

Arrivé en bas je l'aperçois, lui et son regard surpris.

« Sasuke, je murmure sans m'en rendre compte.

-Qu... qu'est ce que tu fais là? me demande Sasuke.

Dans le cas actuel on peut presque considérer ça comme une question rhétorique.

-Tu es en train de demander ce que font deux étrangers près d'un repère de Orochimaru. Tu as deux solutions, soit c'est un hasard soit...

-Nous sommes des espions, je termine.

-Kurabi ! T'a complètement cassé ma scène ! J'avais l'air si classe là...

Je lui donne un coup de coude dans le ventre, assez violent pour qu'il se taise et se plie en deux en gémissant.

-Je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu tentes de m'arrêter mais rien ne dit que je te laisserai faire.

Sasuke garde son masque impassible un moment puis me sort un micro sourire narquois.

-Je vois vous ne vous êtes pas faits remarquer, tu as enfin appris le sens du terme : « discrétion » ? Orochimaru m'entraîne peut-être mais cela ne m'oblige pas à vous arrêter.

Je sors à mon tour un petit sourire.

-Et toi ce que l'on appelle la « la vie en société » ? Et heureusement que tu ne l'a pas fait sinon tu n'aurai pas eu ces documents.

J'invoque un rouleau qui était entreposé dans une grotte à Kiri et le lui tend. Ces documents contiennent les informations que j'ai récolté à propos du massacre, je lui avais déjà tout expliqué oralement à la Vallée de la Fin, mais je n'ai plus besoin de ces documents, je prefere les lui offrir qu'ils servent à quelque chose.

-Bien, maintenant nous allons te laisser.

Nous faison exploser un nuage de fumée, et atterrissons à 100 mètres de là puis nous nous mettons à courir.

-Alors c'est lui Sasuke Uchiha. Tu crois qu'il pourrait nous rejoindre ? _Me demande Akusei._

-Sans doute pas,_ je réponds_, il est trop préoccupé par sa vengeance, je le contacterai d'ici quelques années et on avisera. »

* * *

Je termine de tracer mon nouveau sceau. Cela fait des heures que je fais ça.

D'habitude je me contente que dessiner mon sceau par terre et ensuite de l'intégrer à mon corps cependant il faut souvent le renouveler et j'ai découvert une méthode pour régler ce problème.  
Inciser le sceau directement sur la peau.

Dit comme ça, ça a l'air peu gore pourtant cela a fonctionné sur mon cobaye, et encore mieux que je ne l'avais imaginé. Sa puissance et résistance avait augmenté de 50 %.

Mais pour dire la vérité je n'ai pas totalement inventé cette pratique, je ne suis pas assez tordu pour ça (« ***Ça reste à voir** »).

Dans les archives de Suna j'ai découvert certains rouleaux concernant les sceaux anciens qui décrivaient certaines pratiques aujourd'hui abandonnés.

Cependant ils étaient écrits dans une langue ancienne et peu proche des calligrammes d'aujourd'hui j'ai donc mis un bon mois pour tout lire.  
Il était écrit en gros la théorie selon laquelle inciser des sceaux directement sur la peau était plus efficace, plus quelques autres choses moins interessantes. Bref, avant de la tester moi-même j'ai essayé sur un rat et cela a bien fonctionné.

Et je viens de terminer à mon tour.

Contrairement à ce que j'avais imaginé il n'y a aucune cicatrice, l'énergie libéré à la création du sceau a totalement guéri les coupures et elles sont invisibles, cependant quand j'active le sceau de résistance que j'ai appliqué, une légère lueur bleue fait apparaître l'endroit où j'ai incisé les coupures.  
Actuellement, je me demande s'il est possible pour moi d'appliquer un autre sceau par dessus sans qu'il n'y ait de réaction inattendue.  
C'est là que mon rat va à nouveau être utile, enfin je vous passe les détails, de toute manière je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de lui aujourd'hui, je l'ai laissé dans sa cage avec assez de nourriture pour tenir un mois.

Je me relève et enfile un tee-shirt, en effet j'ai mis le sceau au dessus de celui de Kurama, pas loin de mon centre de chakra pour qu'il agisse mieux en cas de besoin.

J'ai d'ailleurs remarqué que le sceau semble toujours actif, il augmente donc légèrement ma résistance naturelle sans que je n'aie rien à faire.

Il me reste une heure, juste assez pour nettoyer la pièce et me reposer un peu.

Se trouer la peau n'a rien d'agréable.

«* **Tu t'améliores de plus en plus mon garçon. Un jour, tu pourras te battre à armes égales avec un chaton nouveau-né.**

*_Tu sais que t'a un don pour remonter le moral des gens ?_

***Je m'ennuie ici gamin, j'attends que tu me fasses sortir.**

*_Je ne suis pas assez fort pour ça ! Il me faut encore quelques manuscrits sur les bijuu, ce serait dommage n'est-ce pas si tu perdais une jambe dans l'opération. _»

Il ne répond pas et se rendort.

Je lui ai promis qu'ne échange de son chakra, je lui offrirai une liberté partielle sous sa forme humaine, mais ce n'est pas pour aujourd'hui.

_Au pire je le comprends, il doit s'ennuyer comme un rat mort dans sa cage alors il s'occupe comme il peut._

Après une petite demi-heure de nettoyage, autre demi-heure de pause et une séance de déguisement, je me lève et me téléporte à Suna.

Arrivé au bureau du futur Kazekage, j'attends son verdict. Je lui ai expliqué la situation à Oto hier soir. Je viens lui rendre le rapport écrit.

Après s'être salués, je le lui tend.

Il le regarde longuement et soupire.

« Je suppose que je n'ai pas d'explication de comment tu as eu ces informations.

-Négatif.

-Tu es conscient que cette feuille ne contient que ce que tu sembles « avoir entendu » et rien de comment tu t'y es pris.

-Yep.

Gaara soupire doucement.

-Ces informations sont fiables au moins ?

Je hoche la tête avec assurance et je lui demande alors comme ça se passe à Suna et là, il sort un tout petit sourire.

-Si tout se passe comme prévu avec ces missions que tu effectues pour moi je ne vais pas tarder à devenir Kazekage. Le village ne m'apprécie pas pour autant mais il semblerait que je remonte dans l'estime du conseil.

Je lui souris franchement.

-Cool, je voterai pour toi.

Son sourire s'agrandit.

-Je ne vais pas m'attarder, _je termine_, j'ai encore quelques affaires à régler.

Il me salue et je pars.

* * *

_Pays de la terre Tsuchi ni Kuni._

Le petit garçon aux cheveux rouges courrait.

Ses cheveux bien que courts lui cachaient le visage mais pas ses petits yeux de couleur orangée.

Il semblait avoir 7 ans, et il lui manquait quelques dents de lait.

Il devait fuir, vite. Ils allaient bientôt le rattraper.

En effet ce petit garçon venait de voler une belle somme d'argent à de riches ivrognes, mais malheureusement pour lui, ils étaient bien plus sobres qu'ils en avaient l'air.

Il fallait maintenant courir, courir pour sa vie.

Mais sa vie n'était pas la seule en jeu. Il y avait aussi sa sœur.

_« Ma grande sœur, si douce et fragile qui... »_

Une ombre armée d'un bâton sortit d'un buisson, et assomma les deux hommes qui étaient sur le point de rattraper le petit garçon.

L'ombre en question était un fille, âgée d'environs 12 ans, elle avait les cheveux rouges et mi-longs. Son bâton à la main elle avait une certaine prestance malgré son jeune age mais ce n'était pas là sa particularité la plus remarquable.

Elle avait les yeux bandés, elle était aveugle.

-Espèce d'idiot ! Je t'avais dit de ne pas recommencer ces imbécillités, dit elle en prenant son petit frère par l'oreille.

_« Bon d'accord pas si faible et douce que, ça, se dit l'enfant »_

-Promis je ne recommencerai plus Nee-san ! gémit le petit garçon une larme à l'œil.

La petite fille soupira et prit son frère par la main pour l'entraîner plus loin dans la forêt à la recherche d'une cachette.

* * *

Petite île du Pays des Vagues.

POV, Naruto

J'avais peu de temps alors j'ai pris rapidement l'apparence d'une femme medic-nin avec une blouse blanche.

Le petit village de l'île m'a accueilli avec joie, l'un des enfants était malade.

Mais malgré mes compétences en médecine je n'aurais pas pu l'aider, heureusement que c'était un leurre.

Le petit garçon après que je sois arrivé, m'a donné un papier caché sous son oreiller et est parti en direction de la salle de bain pour effacer les traces de ses fausses éruptions cutanés.

Après avoir salué joyeusement les villageois je suis parti et une fois dans ma grotte au pays de l'Eau, j'ai annulé la transformation et suis redevenu moi.

Ensuite j'ai sorti le papier et ai lu mon nouvel ordre de mission, il vient de Zuro.

Je soupire, je dois encore aller à un endroit où je n'ai pas de sauvegarde (pas de sceau de téléportation).

Surtout que là c'est à l'autre bout du monde, dans le pays de la Terre.

L'endroit le plus proche est la sauvegarde de Suna.

_Bon alors c'est parti. _

J'atterris dans ma sempiternelle grotte, l'une des seules a vraiment être entretenue, (je ne suis pas un fan du ménage vous vous en doutez bien).

Je sors ensuite de là avec l'apparence d'un vieil homme, aux cheveux blancs et à la barbe mal rasée.

Je m'assied dans un bar pour récolter quelques information sur l'état politique du pays de la Terre pour éviter de mauvaises surprises, je raconte à qui veut l'entendre que mon neveux s'est enfui à Iwa et qu'il refuse de revenir.

Je joue incroyablement bien la comédie héhé.

« C'est pas de bol pour toi vieux, vu ce qu'ils ont là-bas il ne risque pas de revenir bientôt.

Je l'interroge.

-T'es pas au courant Oji-san ? Ils ont des monstres qui attaquent les villageois, ils enquêtent apparemment sur son origine. Du coup ton n'veu risque pas d'être raté.

Après ma petit comédie, je m'en vais. Je vais devoir être prudent, si ce qu'ils ont dit est vrai c'est que je cours droit vers les problèmes, mais bon j'ai habitude maintenant.

* * *

_Fin. Je n'aime pas tellement ce chapitre mais, je vous le laisse tel quel, pas trop la forme pour le modifier dans les détails. Avez-vous remarqué que mes chapitres sont plutôt courts? Plus courts que dans am premiere série? Et bien c'est le cas, j'ai pris un retard dans mon avance (paradoxal je sais), j'ai donc dû les raccourcir navrée._

_Au fait! Le prochain chapitre en avance à celui (le premier) qui trouve qui peuvent bien être les petits enfants roux! Attention indice! Ils ne font pas partie de l'histoire originale mais ont un rapport avec Naruto, à vous deviner lequel ! Bonne chance !_

Chapitre (2)3 : Mission – « _J'ai bouffé un corbeau ? » - « _Voir ou ne pas voir, telle est la question _»_


	3. Ch3 Missionn-air

_Bonjour à tous. Je suis déçue... Je pensais que l'identitée des roux était évidente! Je me suis vraisemblablement trompée. Bref vous la connaitrez bientôt de toute façon. Rendez-vous en fin de chapitre._

* * *

Chapitre (2)3:

Mission – « _J'ai bouffé un corbeau ? » et « _Voir ou ne pas voir, telle est la question _»_

* * *

Je commence mon voyage, je suis déguisé en brun comme d'habitude. Ça va faire 5 jours que je suis parti, j'ai dépassé le frontière du pays de la Terre hier.

J'ai vraiment eu du mal, j'ai dû utiliser une invocation inversée pour me déplacer. Actuellement je suis au summum de la prudence, en effet je porte actuellement un sceau qui efface mon odeur, et toute trace de mon chakra afin qu'il n'y ait absolument aucun indice de ma présence ici.

Je vais passer la nuit ainsi au creux d'un arbre.

* * *

Le réveil est dur et je décide d'opter plutôt pour un déguisement de vieux marchand quand j'arrive au premier village, je passerai une meilleure nuit au moins.

Je remarque qu'il n'y a presque personne, tout le monde se barricade chez lui, seuls quelques paysans désespérés de vendre quelque légumes.

J'en profite pour acheter un chariot roulant pour une belle somme.

En tant que marchand je propose quelques légumes à des passants, les plupart refusent, de peur de s'attarder.

_On a dû leur raconter des histoires vraiment horribles, parce que le village ne semble pas avoir subi de dégâts._

Dans la forêt ne repérant personne, j'enferme le chariot dans un sceau de stockage et me retransforme en moi, c'est là qu'une grande explosion retentit pas loin de moi, je dois ma survie qu'à de l'instinct.

Je n'ai même pas besoin de chercher, je sais tout de suite qui c'est.

« Akatsuki, je suppose, _alors que Itachi atterrit à quelques mètres de moi, _Que me vaut une si sympathique visite, _je tente._

Je ne regarde pas Itachi, mais je suppose qu'il n'a pas changé d'expression.

Je soupire, pourquoi je tombe toujours sur les asociaux, ils n'ont jamais de conversation interessante, et ils refusent de lacher toute information !

Pendant que je ne suis pas sous l'emprise d'un genjutsu, je me bande les yeux avec un foulard.

Ce n'est pas le moment de tenter l'impossible mais avec mes tout nouveaux pouvoirs télépathiques je suis capable de me défendre.

J'ouvre alors mon esprit pour lire le sien.

Cela fait longtemps que j'attendais ça.

Je commence à entendre les pensés les plus superficielles de mon adversaire, et sans même qu'il le sache je me vois à travers ses yeux..

§_...meilleur ami de Sasuke..._§ j'entends.

Il va attaque par ma gauche avec du Taijutsu.

J'esquive simplement.

Sans être troublé, il va m'attaquer à nouveau mais avec un katon.

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de faire ses signes, je sors un parchemin d'eau et lui envoie une énorme vague alors que le feu sort de sa bouche.

Je crée une quinzaine de clones, je me cache parmis eux et je crée un rasengan.

§_Celui-là_§ pense-t-il.

Il m'a déjà repéré, j'esquive encore et et tente de lui envoyer le rasengan dans le ventre mais il esquive.

Je n'ai pas l'intention de le battre, quoiqu'on en dise c'est très désagréable de se battre de cette manière, mais je suis un nul au genjutsu alors j'ai plus de chances ainsi, et mon but n'est pas de le vaincre mais lui échapper.

J'entends encore ses pensés et ses intentions.

Il va me lancer des kunai avec parmi eux un parchemin explosif et va ensuite enchaîner avec un amaterasu sur mon corps avant de l'arrêter à temps pour... J'ai un peu de mal à l'entendre.

C'est bon ! Je viens d'apprendre des informations intéressantes.

Le tout pour le tout, alors que je suis caché dans les arbres, je sors mon clone de sang enfermé dans un de mes sceaux et mentalement je lui ordonne de combattre Itachi après avoir réglé quelques détails pour qu'il me ressemble mieux.

Ensuite, j'active le sceau qui efface mon odeur et la trace de mon chakra, ainsi je peux m'enfuir.

J'ai crée le clone de sang à partir de mes tentations d'animations de jouets, quand j'étais gamin, j'ai crée un clone, lié à moi, qui n'explose pas au moindre coup de pied, mais il dépend du chakra j'insère, en lui.

Question force et intelligence, mon clone m'égale (je l'ai déjà combattu pour mon entraînement), cependant son chakra et limité et même en s'économisant, il va disparaître et je pourrais en créer un autre meilleur.

Ce qu'il y a de bien avec ce clone de sang c'est qu'il va me transmettre ses souvenirs quand il mourra, et ce peu importe la distance.

Parlons donc de ce que j'ai découvert dans la tête de Itachi, rien de mieux que le nom de plus de la moitié des membres ainsi qu'une partie de leur objectif, tout d'abord l'argent, ensuite rassemblement du plus d'alliés possible et enfin la domination du monde.

Et jusque là ils ne semblent pas avoir chaumé. Je n'ai par contre pas eu le temps de découvrir le QG de l'Akatsuki, ni pourquoi Itachi a rejoint cette organisation, mais pour Itachi mon clone se chargera de lui tirer les vers du nez, comme je l'ai dit il possède les même capacités que moi dont le fait de lire les pensés.

Je viens d'arriver dans le village le plus proche, déguisé encore en vieux avec sa charrette.

Je demande une chambre dans la première auberge après avoir revendu mon chariot.

Je m'assied, les jambes croisés sur le lit et me concentre pour le connecter à mon clone.

Je suis mal en point, mes muscles me font mal, ce gars n'a pas usurpé son titre de « génie », et peu importe ma force, je ne suis toujours pas assez compétent pour le battre.

Je tiens a peine debout sur ma branche d'arbre, Itachi ne semble ni content ni satisfait, il s'approche de moi pour enlever mon foulard, celui qui me cache mes yeux mais je les maintiens me yeux fermés.

« Naruto Uzumaki, finit-il par dire, pourquoi n'utilises-tu pas Kyûbi ?

Je soupire mentalement, créer mon propre clone réel est bien assez risqué, je n'allais pas créer une copie de Kurama à l'intérieur de lui non plus.

Je fais donc appel à mon audace pour lui sourire.

-Et vous ? Itachi Uchiha, je me demande à quel point il a été difficile d'apprendre que votre famille complote contre le village qui vous aimez tant?

Je remarque immédiatement un sentiment de peur, d'effroi, d'horreur.

Un point partout la balle est au centre.

§Il est hors de question qu'il apprenne ça ! Je comptes bien tenir ma couverture de meurtrier...§

-Que feriez-vous si votre petit frère connaissait la vérité à propos du Massacre de votre famille ? _je continue_, et si je vous disais que c'est déjà trop tard ? Qu'il connaît à présent la vérité et ce grâce à moi ? Me haïriez-vous ?

Un profond sentiment de peur étreint à la gorge, j'ai beau savoir que je ne mourrai pas vraiment, je commence à craindre le pire.

Son aura est terriblement mauvaise et dangereuse, puis soudain elle disparaît totalement.

Je m'autorise à ouvrir les yeux pour voir ce qu'il se passe.

Itachi est debout et immobile à deux mètre du clone dans lequel je me trouve.

-Comment es-tu au courant? me demande-t-il d'une voix totalement dénudée d'émotions.

-D-Danzo, malgré l'interdiction de l'hokage il a gardé des archives du massacre.

Je me mords la langue pour avoir osé bégayer puis me reprends.

-Elles ont été volés il y a longtemps et je les ai achetés à celui qui les possédait, elles étaient scellés c'est pourquoi cet homme a accepté, j'ai réussi à briser le sceau, j'ai pu tout lire et j'ai donné ces archives à Sasuke, je termine avec détermination.

Itachi n'a pas bougé et tout d'un coup sans même que j'aie le temps de réagir, il m'envoie moi et mon clone dans un genjutsu.

_P*tain ! Je suis trop con, j'aurai dû m'en douter !_

Je sais que je suis dans un genjutsu, je ne peux pas dire pourquoi exactement alors que le décor est exactement le même mais je le sais. C'est peut-être mes sens habituellement décuplés son devenus en quelque sorte « normaux ».

Mais je pense que c'est surtout à cause de mon double, le clone de sang qui se tient juste à coté de moi.

Itachi en face de nous, hausse un léger sourcil puis de transforme en une volée de corbeaux.

-Tout s'explique dit-il. Celui avec lequel je combattais est un clone, un clone particulier je l'admets puisque l'original peut le contrôler, j'ai été berné finit-il dans un murmure.

Je tente de m'échapper du Genjutsu, je n'ai ni envie de mourir ni envie de me faire capturer, malheureusement mon corps réel est trop éloigné et le genjutsu m'empêche de sortir de là.

Mon clone est toujours là mais il ne bouge plus du tout, il a le regard vide.

Itachi s'envole, son corps est fait de corbeaux.

Puis il sourit, pas d'un sourire sadique mais calme, résigné.

-Tu restes son meilleur ami après tout.

Je ne réponds pas, chacune de mes cellules nerveuse s'activant pour trouver une solution.

Et sans même que j'aie eu le temps de faire quoique ce soit, des dizaines de corbeaux foncent vers moi.

L'un d'entre eux reste en travers de la gorge, littéralement.

Dans le sens où un corbeau à volé dans ma bouche ouverte de stupéfaction et y est entré.

Le truc c'est que maintenant je ne sais plus où il est.

-Je t'ai transmis une partie de mon pouvoir, j'espère que tu n'auras jamais à t'en servir, Uzumaki Naruto.

Je ne réponds pas, heureux d'être en vie et encore ébahi de ce qui vient de se passer.

_J'ai bouffé un corbeau ?_

* * *

Quand j'ouvre à nouveau mes yeux je suis dans l'auberge, de nouveau moi-même à moitié évanoui.

Et la première chose qui me vient à l'esprit, c'est que je dois m'enfuir.

Me déguisant à nouveau, je sors de l'auberge et je me dirige vers le village le plus lointain que je pourrais atteindre en une journée.

J'avoue ne pas être allé bien loin, mort de fatigue et à moitié évanoui.

Je sais de source sure que mon clone de sang a été détruit, n'étant pas réel il avait en effet ce que l'on peut appeler une date limite et en rejoignant son corps je l'ai accélérée et donc lui qui devait durer au moins une bonne heure n'a pas duré plus de 5 minutes après mon arrivée.

Kurama m'a plusieurs fois interrogé sur ce qu'il s'était passé, je lui ai fait un rapide résumé mais j'ai omis de lui parler du corbeau, Kurama aurait essayé de l'extraire et quelque chose me dit que cela n'aurait pas été une bonne idée, je pense que je vais juste l'oublier et cesser de m'en préoccuper enfin jusqu'à ce que je rencontre Sasuke, c'est là qu'il faudra être prudent car je me doute que ce truc est sensé me servir en présence de Sasuke.

* * *

Je soupire, je suis actuellement assis dans un bar à savourer un petit saké.

Et non, je ne me suis pas découvert une affinité à l'alcool, puisque de toute manière Kyûbi m'empêche de devenir ivre (jusqu'à un certain point). Cependant un mec qui prend une chambre à l'hôtel d'en face sans jamais sortir de sa chambre c'est louche et le meilleur moyen de passer le temps c'est au bar.

C'est assez divertissant de jouer à l'ivrogne, faire semblant de dormir et récolter des informations sous le nez des ninjas qui passent par là pour boire un coup.

J'ai bien évidemment pris mes armes et mes sceaux au cas où les dits ninjas remarqueraient que l'ivrogne n'est-pas-si-ivrogne-que-ça

Et alors que je fais semblant de radoter avec le barman tout en écoutant les deux ninjas discuter, un petit garçon passe à coté de moi et...

_Il m'a fauché mon sac !_

Tout en prenant soin de continuer de jouer au rôle de l'ivrogne au moins jusqu'à ce que je sois hors de vue, je me mets à sa poursuite.

Le garçon est jeune, et pas très rapide mais, je suis certain que n'importe quel vieux (comme celui que je suis censé être) imbibé l'alcool le perdrait rapidement de vue.

Je le rattrape pourtant assez vite et plaque le gamin au sol.

« Lâche moi espèce de vieux pachyderme !

Je ne me fâche pas et reprends mon apparence originale.

-Qui c'est le vieux pachyderme ? Bon écoute moi bien gamin, si tu me rends gentiment mon sac je...

_Et PAF !_

Coup de genou dans la tempe.

N'importe quel ninja de constitution normale se serait au moins évanoui.

Heureusement grâce à mon bon vieux pote à fourrure, les dommages internes guérissent vite et j'ai le temps de les voir partir.

Évidemment comme le petit est assez lent d'esprit ou juste bête il prend mon sac avec lui.

Je grogne et pars à leurs poursuite, ils ne vont pas bien loin, en prenant soin de cacher ma présence je les suis.

Ils sont tous les deux assez jeunes, ils doivent être frère et sœur, ils se ressemblent beaucoup.

Je saute immédiatement sur le gamin tout en prenant soin d'esquiver le bâton qui sert d'arme à la fille.

Maintenant que je la regarde de face, je remarque qu'elle a les yeux bandés.

Aveugle.

En tout cas elle a l'air de plutôt bien s'y être faite puisqu'elle réplique aussitôt.

J'esquive et attrape son bâton pour l'en débarrasser.

Elle réplique avec du Taijutsu

_Tu veux jouer ? On va jouer._

Je crée tout d'un coup 10 clones autour d'elle, la fillette pâlit soudain.

En attendant je m'approche du frère actuellement immobile, pour récupérer mon sac.

« Ne touches pas à mon frère, _crie-t-elle désespérée._

Je me retourne vers elle pour voir que son bandage est humide de sang.

Comme je suis prudent (et un peu paranoïaque) je vais lire ses pensées pour voir ce qu'elle prépare.

§_Non ! Il ne le touches... le tuer... feu..._§

_Quelque chose me dit que ce qui va se passer ne me plaira pas..._

Comme prévu (enfin presque) une gerbe de flammes sort de la jeune fille, je n'ai pas vu par où tout ce que je sais c'est qu'elle n'a composé aucun signe.

Je me baisse et remarque que le petit frère est toujours debout, en larmes.

Je me jette sur lui dans une tentative désespérée de le protéger, mon épaule droite est légèrement brûlée.

Un fois la grillade terminée, le petit frère échappe à mon étreinte et rejoint sa sœur qui semble à présent évanouie.

Mon sac est par terre, il n'a heureusement pas été brûlé.

-Bon maintenant que j'ai récupéré mon sac, je vais y aller, bonne journée je souris joyeusement.

§_Tu vas le payer, foi de Uzumaki_§

Je me retourne soudain.

_Aurais-je mal entendu ? _

Pour m'en assurer je demande.

-C'est quoi votre nom ?

L'enfant se retourne, ses yeux lançant des éclairs, puis il grogne.

-Yoite.

-Et elle ?

Cette fois-ci il semble un peu surpris, il ne répond finalement rien.

Je m'assieds à coté du petit.

_Quand on tente de parler avec un enfant, il faut d'abord le mettre en confiance et pour cela se mettre au même niveau que lui sans le rabaisser._

-Bon écoute moi bien, je te propose un marché, je peux t'aider à soigner ta sœur et en échange vous me parlez un peu de vous. Tu sais, il y a beaucoup de bandits dans le coin, on se sait jamais ce qui peut arriver à un petit garçon et sa sœur aveugle.

Il me lance un regard méfiant.

_Un enfant de son age, n'est pas censé être aussi méfiant envers le monde, cela signifie qu'il en a vu et vécu beaucoup, et certaines choses font perdre la confiance des adultes, mais heureusement je ne suis pas encore un. _

Je souris joyeusement.

-Ne t'inquiète pas p'tit gars je n'ai pas l'intention de vous faire du mal, je me demandais juste que faisaient deux Uzumaki ici.

L'enfant écarquille les yeux.

_Il faut d'un certaine manière le flatter, lui montrer que l'on est doué, que l'on sait, que l'on est quelqu'un sur qui s'appuyer, comme une sorte de sage omniscient, un être capable de protéger._

-Comment tu...

-C'est sans importance, sommes-nous d'accord ?

Il regarde sa sœur un long moment, puis il essuie rapidement ses larmes, et avec un petit sourire confiant, il accepte de serrer ma main.

_Mission 1, accomplie, maintenant, il faut trouver leurs repaire, le fait que ce garçon soit seul avec sa sœur et qu'il n'ait toujours pas pensé à appeler de l'aide signifie qu'il sont seuls tous les deux et qu'il ont un endroit ou rentrer, ou tout du moins un cachette._

-Parfait, je dis en me levant, nous devrions aller nous mettre à l'abri, on ne sait pas ce qui peut arriver ici. Tu ne connaîtrais pas un endroit sûr ?

L'enfant hésite, sa sœur a dû lui faire promettre de ne jamais rien dire, il jette ensuite un coup d'œil à sa sœur endormie, puis acquiesce.

Je prends la sœur sur mon dos puis le suis, en prenant soin de bien retenir le chemin.

A ma grande surprise l'endroit est caché par un genjutsu et protégé par un sceau que je n'ai jamais vu auparavant.

Puis Yoite s'arrête.

-C'est ici, dit-il, mais Grande sœur m'a dit que seuls les gens de notre famille pouvaient entrer, les autres sont bloqués, on devrait juste rester devant pour...

_C'est mauvais, j'espérais avoir une marge de manœuvre avant de révéler mon identité._

Extérieurement mon sourire s'agrandit.

-Bon ben, autant le dire toute de suite, je commence, eh bien, je suis aussi un Uzumaki c'est pour ça que je vous ai reconnu et que j'ai voulu vous aider, je suis aussi de la famille.

Yoite me regarde maintenant comme si je m'étais transformé en fille sous ses yeux.

Puis au coin de ses lèvres, je vois apparaître un petit sourire heureux avant qu'il ne se retourne pour le cacher.

Nous entrons tous les trois dans l'antre de la grotte qui se referme derrière nous.

* * *

Voilà pour aujourd'hui. Sachez que j'ai vraiment failli être ne retard mais vous avez de la chance.

Rendez-vous le 16 decembre, c'est-à-dire dimache prochain pour le chapitre (2)4.

Il sera nommé : Le garnement – Rêve pour l'œil du vaincu - « Quand le titre de la partie commence à avoir du sens »


	4. Ch4 Crac

_Salut à tous. Voici le nouveau chapitre avec… 1 heure d'avance ! Contents ? Bon voila, rendez-vous à la fin._

* * *

Chapitre (2)4:

Le garnement –  
Rêve pour l'œil du vaincu -  
« _Quand le titre de la partie commence à avoir du sens _»(dixit l'auteure)

* * *

Trois jours, cela fait trois jours je supporte ce maudit garnement.  
Ce genre de créature devrait être enfermée, oubliée définitivement dans une petite cage et jetée à la mer.

Je soupire à nouveau.

« Dis Naruto-sama dis, comment on fait pour...

Depuis ces trois jours la grande sœur s'est réveillée qu'à petites intervalles, avant de se rendormir à chaque fois.  
J'ai heureusement eu le loisir d'extraire toutes les informations dont j'avais besoin sur ces deux gamins, d'abord en interrogeant Yoite mais en lisant également ses pensés.

Yoite Inazawa/Uzumaki a 7 ans, le jeune fille Tsukuchi Inazawa/Uzumaki en a 11.

Il vivaient avec leur père, leur mère étant morte de maladie quelques années auparavant, dans un petit village de commerçants du pays de la Terre. Leur père Murano Inazawa était un jeune ninja plein de promesses avant de rencontrer Oaru Uzumaki qui quant à elle détestait les ninjas pour une raison inconnue de Yoite, elle poussa Murano à abandonner son ancienne profession.  
Il ont vécu uniquement avec leurs père qui redevint ninja, Yoite a commencé très rapidement à le haïr, jusqu'à renier le nom de famille de son père pour celui de sa mère.  
Deux années auparavant leur père fut assassiné et ils durent tous les deux s'enfuir pour ne pas subir le même sort.  
Yoite n'a jamais vu les yeux de sa sœur, depuis sa tendre enfance celle-ci porte un bandage autour de ses yeux, mais elle a toujours semblé pouvoir se débrouiller avec ses autres sens.

Je n'ai pas réussi à lire la mémoire de Tsukuchi, c'est peut-être à cause de son sommeil ou à cause des yeux, je n'ai pu lire que ses pensés les plus projetés la dernière fois, mais maintenant même pendant ses petites périodes de réveil, rien.  
De plus, j'ai l'impression que plus j'utilise ce pouvoir, plus mon esprit fatigue et a besoin de sommeil pour récupérer, alors je vais cesser d'essayer pour l'instant.

Ma mission n'est pas encore terminée, mais elle en est sur un point fixe, je n'arrivais plus à trouver quoi que ce soit de toute façon. Je vais donc profiter de cette pause pour voir s'il y a quelques informations qui se pointent.

Comme promis j'ai soigné la jeune fille au mieux que j'ai pu avec la paume mystique, je ne me suis pas approché de ses yeux sous les recommandations de Yoite, ses yeux réagiraient apparemment mal et elle se mettait à attaquer celui qui y avait touché, je me suis donc contenté de soigner ses blessures les plus superficielles et de lui amener à boire et à manger le plus souvent possible, elle se réveille à intervalles de plus en plus nombreuses.

Pour la nourriture et l'eau, on s'en occupe avec Yoite, il va chercher l'eau à la rivière du coin et moi la bouffe en escroquant les passants et leurs volant leur argent pour acheter de quoi vivre, déguisé bien sûr.  
Ce qui est, même si ça a l'air facile, très compliqué, les ninjas de Kuma continuent de patrouiller souvent bien que les attaques d'invocations se soient apparemment arrêtés mais cela les a fait redoubler de vigilance.

Le sale gamin continue de m'énerver, il est aussi enthousiaste que Konohamaru, sinon plus. Je tente donc de lui apprendre les bases principales du ninjutsu, même si j'évite de parler de ma connaissance des sceaux.  
Je l'entraîne à marcher contre les murs de la grotte dans laquelle nous vivons.  
Après quelques minutes, je le laisse continuer seul et pars à la recherche de nourriture.

Il fait nuit, et il pleut.

Déguisé en brun avec en prime une grande cape noire ainsi qu'une capuche sur ma tête, j'ai un peu de mal à dérober de l'argent, en effet à cause de la pluie tout la monde cache sa bourse hors de portée de l'eau, en plus du fait que ma vision soit très limitée par l'eau.  
Heureusement j'ai bien d'autres moyens d'escroquer quelques idiots, comme me changer en femme et voler une bourse ou deux.

Le village est assez grand, je ne suis pas le seul à dépouiller les passants.

Finalement après quelques minutes je laisse tomber, ce n'est pas la bonne journée.

Je décide d'aller faire les courses avec l'argent que j'ai volé hier, mais avant je passe à un bar pour récolter quelques informations utiles.

« Hanai-san ! Comment vas-tu ?

Je me suis déguisé en un jeune homme aux cheveux aubruns, je viens souvent dans ce bar, c'est pourquoi on me connaît assez bien.

-Salut Oji-san, sers moi donc un petit saké pour me remonter un peu le moral. »

Soudain une autre personne pénètre le bar. Cette personne porte un large sugegasa* avec des bandes de papier qui m'empêchent de connaître son identité. La personne est également vêtue d'une longue robe noire avec des nuages rouges stylisés dessinés dessus.

Les autres occupants du bar ne savent sans doute pas ce que cela signifie, moi si, c'est pourquoi après avoir longuement dévisagé ce personnage, tout le monde est tranquillement retourné à ses occupations, les étrangers doivent être nombreux dans le coin.

Je fais l'énorme effort de ne rien laisser paraître, surtout quand la dite personne s'assoit à coté de moi alors que j'évite a grande peine de ne pas m'étouffer avec mon sake.  
Je la dévisage discrètement du coin de l'œil tentant de deviner l'identité du personnage étant donné que je connais déjà quelques membres de l'Akatsuki depuis que j'ai croisé Itachi.

L'adrénaline me remontant au cerveau, je tente doucement de lire ses pensés mais je n'y lis rien., comme si j'essayais de lire dans les pensés d'un mort.  
C'est un exercice très difficile d'occulter les voix des autres personnes, mais cela doit valoir le coût.  
Je retente mon exploration à un degré un peu plus élevé, et loin très loin, j'aperçois un visage maigre et gris entouré de ténèbres, et des yeux, des yeux entourés de cercles concentriques entièrement gris sombres.  
C'est ce moment-là que choisit le membre de l'Akatsuki pour se tourner soudainement vers moi.

Je me fige.  
Puis me retourne vers lui à mon tour.

J'écarquille les yeux de surprise, son sugegasa n'est plus sur sa tête, je n'ai pas senti son mouvement.  
Je vois l'action suivante comme au ralenti.

La femme (si c'en est bien une) se lève, se met au contre la pièce et crie un jutsu d'invocation.  
Le bâtiment explose.

* * *

J'ouvre les yeux, quelques minutes ont dû passer.  
J'ai mal un peu partout, j'essaie de me dépêtrer des débris qui me recouvrent.

Pour une raison inconnue, je ne vois rien et je n'entends rien, seule une odeur de sang, de cendre et de pluie attire mon attention.  
C'est ma faute, je n'ai pas réactivé la barrière de mes pensés du coup elle s'est remise en place toute seule, et le résultat à été comme un élastique qui claque contre mes sens, c'est douloureux.

Mon sens de l'ouïe revient soudain, ainsi que ma vue.  
Il y a des cris, de la saleté, avec dans le fond, un grognement comme celui d'un chien.

Les événements me reviennent à l'esprit.

_Oh la sal*pe !_

Parce que oui, c'était bien une fille, ou tout du moins un femme qui a effectué l'invocation, je me souviens qu'elle avait les cheveux oranges, des piercings un peu partout sur le visage et...

Je sens une douleur à la jambe gauche.

« ***Réveille-toi vite gamin ! Ça arrive !**

*_De quoi ?_ »

J'évite de justesse d'énormes serres qui ont tenté de m'attraper.

Je finis par me redresser, je plisse les yeux pour tenter de apercevoir mon ennemi sous la pluie, qui est sur l'oiseau étrange qui m'a attaqué.  
L'oiseau a une tête tordue et un bec assez irréaliste, il a les même yeux que la femme.  
Distraitement je remarque que j'ai repris mon apparence normale et comprends soudain pourquoi la femme de l'Akatsuki m'attaque.

_Je suis mal là..._

J'esquive l'attaque d'un mille-pattes géant qui tente de ma transpercer avec ses mandibules.

Je décide finalement de créer une multitude de clones, qui occuperont l'adversaire pendant que je préparerai mes sceaux.

Ceci fait, je m'autorise un coup d'œil au combat, si j'ai raison il suffit que je m'occupe de la femme pour la forcer à annuler ses invocations.

Le problème est que, comment dire... J'ai pas d'ailes pour l'atteindre si haut, mais j'ai mes sceaux.

Je lui lance une dizaines de kunai avec des parchemins explosifs, je ne peux pas utiliser le gaz, avec la pluie ce serait inefficace.  
L'oiseau esquive la majorité des explosions mais l'une d'entre elles le touche à l'aile et son altitude diminue.  
Mais les autres invocations me gênent d'autant qu'elles sont plutôt nombreuses et dangereuses.

Au loin j'aperçois quelques ninjas qui combattent d'autres invocations, je décide de les ignorer pour l'instant ils ne sont pas la priorité.

L'oiseau descend assez bas pour que je puisse attaquer la femme au Taijutsu, je cesse d'essayer de lire son esprit puisque d'une manière ou d'une autre elle est capable de le savoir.

Son Taijutsu est bon, très bon même mais je me débrouille mieux qu'elle, cette femme n'a pas reçu un entraînement décent ou c'est juste qu'elle est physiquement trop faible, mais malheureusement pour moi, j'ai les gestes mais pas l'expérience et sur ce point-là je perds.  
C'est ainsi que je trouve le moyen de tomber quand l'oiseau se penche brusquement à sa gauche.  
Je tombe et atterris lourdement dans un arbre.

Je tente de désespérément de me reprendre quand Kurama intervient.

« ***Naruto, laisse-moi faire...** »

La force me revient soudain pendant que le chakra de Kyûbi arrive.  
Je le laisse faire pour ensuite tenter de le sceller.  
Je réussis à en sceller un partie malheureusement mon sceau n'est pas assez puissant et le pouvoir me submerge.  
Mais ma conscience ne se plie pas encore sous la haine de Kyûbi.

Je tente de me contrôler et par un bond impressionnant, j'atteins l'oiseau et me jette sur la femme, elle a beaucoup plus de mal a répliquer.

Puis soudain une horrible douleur me vrille l'œil gauche, celui-ci est transpercé par un bâton noir que la femme a sorti de nulle part.

Je me recule un peu et le bâton est retiré, mais pour une raison inconnue mon œil ne guérit pas.  
Je sens un chakra étranger pulser dans ma tête.  
La douleur va me rendre fou.

Cette fois-ci Kyûbi prend définitivement la relève et je m'enfonce aux tréfonds de l'inconscience.

* * *

_Aw..._

Je me sens mal et nauséeux, après m'être penché sur le coté, je vomis.  
Je reste immobile un instant, à contempler le ciel à present bleu.

_Je suis vivant._

Le soleil est de retour, il va bientôt se coucher, il faut que je retourne voir Yoite et Tsukuchi, j'espère qu'ils n'ont rien et que Yoite n'a pas décidé de sortir pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

Je n'arrive pas à me lever, alors je tente d'ouvrir mon esprit pour voir s'il y a quelqu'un à qui demander de l'aide.

§_Encore ces maudites invocations... Qui est ce garçon ?... s'est échappé de la base..._§

_Des ninjas ! Aïe ma tête me fait mal, mais il faut que je m'en aille._

§..._c'est lui qui est responsable de... contacter le Raikage pour...renforts..._§

Je me lève à grande peine, et leur lance aveuglément quelques kunai.

Ma vue est brumeuse, et soudain je me souviens de la disparition de mon œil gauche, en mettant ma main devant je confirme mes craintes, je ne vois plus rien avec, une couche de sang séché imprègne ma joue..

_Vite... atteindre la grotte... Uzumaki..._

Avec ces pensés désespérés je réussis à me hisser pour me mettre à courir dans la forêt, il me faut partir !

Mon œil gauche me fait soudain encore mal, et du sang en coule à nouveau, j'essaie de me pas m'arrêter.

Mes jambes sont lourdes, mes réserves de chakra quasiment vides mais je crée tout de même deux clones pour qu'ils m'aident à avancer plus vite.

J'entends les ninjas me poursuivre, je devine également leurs pensés et je sais où aller pour ne pas les croiser.

J'arrive près de la grotte, Yoite est là, je le sens inquiet.

Finalement mes clones explosent et je tombe, face à terre devant le gamin.

« Yoite... _je murmure_, vite... ninjas arrivent...

Pendant une seconde, il me regarde immobile comme paralysé puis me ramène avec peine à l'intérieur de la grotte.

Ici nous sommes en sécurité, personne d'autre qu'un Uzumaki ne peut entrer ici.

Yoite me traîne sur un futon, et une fois dessus, je ferme mon œil droit, quelques secondes avant de tenter de me relever.

J'ai bien assez dormi comme ça.

-Naruto-sama, one-san s'est réveillée, elle...

Je tourne la tête vers la fillette aveugle.

Son expression est neutre, bien que j'en ai envie je ne tente pas de lire ses pensés, mon monde psychique est en train de danser la lambda et tous mes sens vont bientôt suivre, donc je suis certain que cela empirera les choses, de toute façon j'en aurai tout le temps après.

Sans vraiment écouter le garçon, je tente de me bander maladroitement mon œil gauche pour qu'il s'arrête de saigner.

Maintenant ma paupière commence à se fermer toute seule, je dois encore être un peu fatigué.

Mais au lieu de me plonger dans un sommeil réparateur, je me plonge dans mon esprit. Il faut que je sache ce qu'il s'est passé durant ce combat.

Seul Kurama peut me répondre.

* * *

J'ouvre les yeux dans ce même égout sombre et rougeâtre et me dirige vers la cage de Kurama.  
Il est là, je crois qu'il dort.  
Je lui envoie un appel mental pour le réveiller, et me retiens de hurler à la douleur de l'utilisation de mon esprit.

« ***Naruto, que me vaut ta présence dans mon humble demeure ? **

Je souris légèrement, en tentant d'ignorer la douleur qui me vrille les tempes.

*_Rien d'autre que la curiosité. Que s'est-il passé après l'attaque ? Je sais que tu as pris le relais._

Le renard géant se redresse autant que possible, et il me sort une sorte de rictus qui ressemble à un sourire.

***Naruto, **_me dit-il d'une voix un peu plus grondante_**, je n'ai pas battu cette femme si tu veux tout savoir, mais je l'aie néanmoins combattue.**

J'attends une suite, celle-ci ne vient pas, mais par contre je reçois une sorte de puissant message mental, je l'ouvre donc.

Des images du combat entrent dans mon esprit d'une telle manière que je suis certain que je ne retiendrai que l'essentiel, étrangement je ne ressens aucune douleur cette fois-ci.

Une fois terminé, j'essaie de trier ces informations.

Alors que la femme et Kyûbi se combattaient férocement, elle s'est soudain immobilisée et est partie sur le dos de l'oiseau en laissant derrière elle toutes ses invocations. Kyûbi les a toutes vaincu avant de se rendormir.

*_Merci Kurama, dors bien_ ».

Celui hoche la tête d'assentiment et se rallonge en gardant ses yeux rouges fixés sur moi sans ciller.

* * *

Je suis de retour dans le monde réel.  
La raison pour laquelle, la femme rousse est partie m'échappe...

« ***On s'en fiche, il faut que tu dormes, on se sait pas quand tu pourrais encore te faire attaquer **»

J'acquiesce mais jette d'abord un œil aux enfants.

Tsukuchi se lève, elle prononce des mots mais je n'arrive pas à l'entendre, elle parle trop doucement.

Je tente de dire moi aussi quelque chose, mais une main se place devant mes yeux et je plonge dans un profond sommeil.

Quand j'ouvre les yeux, je me sens mal à l'aise.  
Comme si quelque chose ou quelqu'un m'observait.

Je tente de contacter Kurama pour lui demander ce qui se passe mais je constate avec effroi que je n'y arrive pas.  
Je plisse de l'œil pour essayer de voir quelque chose, mais mon œil gauche commence encore à saigner.

« _Il ne s'arrêtera pas de saigner si tu ne le retires pas, _me dit une voix.

Je me tourne vers celle-ci  
C'est Tsukuchi, elle est dos à moi.  
Après quelques secondes de silence elle décide de se retourner.  
Elle n'a plus de bandage autour de ses yeux, ceux-ci me sont enfin révélés.

C'est noir, complètement noir, comme s'il n'y avait rien, mais un léger reflet de lumière fausse cette information.  
Son globe oculaire est juste noir.  
Est-ce un kekkai genkai ?

« _Naruto, je te remercie d'avoir pris soin de nous. Et pour cela je vais t'offrir une récompense._

Je m'apprête à refuser mais je n'arrive pas à prononcer la moindre parole.

« _Ceci est un prix assez spécial puisque je t'offre à la fois un bénédiction et une malédiction. Les yeux que je possède sont comme tu peux le voir, spéciaux. Pour être claire, ils me permettent de lire l'avenir. Malheureusement il y a des inconvénients de posséder un tel pouvoir, d'abord je suis aveugle mais en plus quand je l'utilise, ces yeux me volent ma vie. Je ne crains pas la mort, mais j'ai peur de laisser mon jeune frère sans défense si je venais à mourir. Je t'offre mon œil gauche Naruto, afin de ralentir l'inévitable. Cet œil ne te donnera pas les mêmes inconvénients que moi puisqu'avec ton bijuu tu es plus ou moins immunisé mais si tu acceptes n'en abuses pas. _

Elle reste un long moment silencieuse me laissant réfléchir.

Je finis par hocher la tête.

Tsukuchi se met à sourire, avec ses petites mains, sans aucune préparation elle retire son œil gauche qui comme je le pensais est entièrement noir, elle s'approche ensuite de moi, et retire mon globe oculaire empoisonné qui ne ressemble à rien de mieux qu'une bouillie blanche et rouge, étrangement je ne ressens aucune douleur et la cavité vide où était mon œil cesse de saigner.

« _Es-tu prêt ?_

Je hoche doucement de la tête, confiant.

Au moment où elle place l'œil noir, une énorme douleur traverse mon nerf optique gauche, le mettant définitivement hors d'usage.

Alors que je pensais ne pas pouvoir parler, je me mets à crier.

* * *

*sugegasa : sorte de chapeau chinois que portent les membres de l'Akatsuki.

_Voilà. Je viens de me rendre compte ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les précédents. Bon voilà, ce sera votre cadeau de Noël à l'avance. Et non, je ne pense pas faire de bonus pour Noël parce que je déteste cette fête. Je ne vais pas m'étaler là-dessus mais voilà.  
__Sinon comme vous pouvez le remarquer ce chapitre est une réelle cassure au manga de Kishimoto, m'en voulez pas, mais je crée mon propre monde, ne vous attendez pas à un truc bien énorme...  
__Pour répondre à dj, Naruto a tout juste 15 ans, nous sommes en décembre dans l'histoire (OH MON D*EU QUEL TIMING) , sachant qu'au moment de partir il avait 13 ans (et demi).  
__C'est tout pour aujourd'hui rendez-vous à la semaine prochaine, le 23 décembre._

Prochain chapitre : « C'est très, très moche tout ça » - Orphelinat - Le vieil homme


	5. Ch5 Contre-nature

« C'est très, très moche tout ça » -  
Orphelinat et  
Le vieil homme

* * *

_Amis du jour bonjour, amis du soir bonsoir!  
__Rendez-vous en fin de chapitre!_

* * *

J'ouvre les yeux.

_Ce n'était qu'un rêve, n'est-ce pas ?_

« ***Ce n'en était pas un Naruto, ce n'était pas un rêve **».

Ce réveil inopiné n'est pas très agréable. Je ne me sens pas le moins du monde reposé.

Je me redresse et regarde les gosses. Ils dorment tous les deux dans le même futon.  
Je soupire et me lève à la recherche d'une glace. J'en trouve une dans mon sac -non pas que j'aime me reluquer dans un miroir mais c'est utile pour observer le détour d'un couloir.

A la vue de mon œil, je tente de ne pas trop grimacer, en effet celui-ci est un peu plus effrayant que prévu. Bien que cela ne m'est pas douloureux, des veines violettes ressortent autour de mon œil gauche, qui est d'un noir immaculé et... vide.

Je pose le miroir et soupire à nouveau.

Dans un sens, j'aurai voulu refuser cet œil, mais en y réfléchissant il peut être considéré comme une aubaine pour moi, dans le sens où il représente une utilité non négligeable pour « l'avenir ».

Je ferme mon œil droit pour voir le résultat. D'abord, tout est noir, comme s'il n'y avait pas la moindre lumière, ensuite je ressens un sentiment de malaise, des formes étranges flottent devant mon œil et...

« Arrête ça, _me dit une voix_.

Je me tourne vers Tsukuchi, car c'est bien elle qui vient de me parler.

-Cet œil réagit à la lumière, si tu l'expose trop longtemps il s'activera tout seul, et ce n'est pas une bonne chose, il n'est pas encore stable. Je préférai que tu l'actives vraiment qu'en ma présence, mais pas maintenant, tu devrais le bander d'une manière ou d'une autre pour l'instant.

Je referme mon œil gauche et ouvre mon œil droit.

L'exercice n'est pas facile, il me faudra du temps pour m'y habituer.

-Dans ce cas, pourrais-tu m'expliquer toute l'étendue de ses pouvoirs, car il me semble que tu ne m'aies pas tout dit.

Elle s'assoit en face de moi, toujours aussi sereine.

Je n'ai pas l'habitude de parler avec des gens aveugles, c'est donc très déroutant pour moi, de ne pas voir les yeux de mon interlocuteur, Tsukuchi ne semble pas percevoir mon malaise.

-Je vais commencer par le commencement. Ces yeux ne sont pas considérés comme des kekkai genkai car dans le monde physique ils n'existent pas. Tu peux voir ton œil, et moi le mien, mais maintenant que celui-ci t'appartient, personne ne peut te l'enlever et je peux te dire pourquoi. Ces yeux voient l'avenir, ils voient donc ce que le toi d'aujourd'hui sera amené à voir dans un futur proche ou lointain. Les autres ne peuvent pas le voir car bien qu'il soit présent à tes yeux il n'est pas ici, mais déjà parti dans le futur au moment de son utilisation. C'est la raison pour laquelle je t'ai emmené dans le monde spirituel pour te les montrer, tu ne pouvais pas les voir dans le monde physique.

Elle reste un instant silencieuse me laissant avaler l'information, puis elle reprend.

-Ce genre de don existe déjà sous de nombreuses formes, un enfant qui naît avec certains handicaps, peut parfois posséder un de ces dons, je suis née aveugle et j'ai acquis ces yeux, c'est ainsi dans ce monde de ninjas. Tout dépend de la personne, l'exemple le plus frappant serait celui d'un membre connu de ton village sous le nom de Orochimaru, cet homme est fou et ses capacité spirituelles sont très restreintes. Cependant, il a une très grande intelligence qui dépasse celle de la plupart des hommes. Mais attention Naruto, ne le juge pas tout de suite durement, ce n'est pas pour cela qu'il est devenu si mauvais et cruel, il aurait pu devenir quelqu'un de bien et de œuvrer pour de bonnes choses, mais il n'a pas été éduqué ainsi et quelque chose ou quelqu'un a fait de lui un autre homme.

_Orochimaru ? Un homme bon ? Ça me donne mal à la tête._

-Il y a d'autres dons, qui dépendent de la personne et du handicap, ce que tu dois retenir Naruto, c'est que ces dons sont à l'origine de ce que l'on appelle aujourd'hui les pouvoir héréditaires nés il y a des années, mais les cas où ces dons sont héréditaires sont très rares et aujourd'hui posséder un kekkai genkai peut-être assimilé à une malédiction.

_C'est là que je pense à Sasuke._

-Voilà c'est tout ce que je sais à propos des dons en général, je vais maintenant te parler du don que contient l'œil que je t'ai donné. Saches d'abord que le chakra contenu dedans à une sorte de volonté propre qu'il ne faut pas trop laisser s'éparpiller, ce chakra n'est visible que dans l'unité spirituelle et donc presque indétectable mais d'une manière ou d'une autre c'est lui qui choisit l'élément de chakra qui te convient.

Je la fais taire d'un geste et lui demande.

-C'était ça le truc avec le feu la dernière fois dans la forêt ?

Elle hoche la tête.

-Dans mon cas l'œil a choisi le feu alors qu'en réalité l'élément dont je suis la plus proche est la foudre c'est pour cela que je te dis que cet œil a une volonté propre, il choisira peut-être un autre élément que celui de ton affinité. Cela peut t'aider à faire un mélange d'affinité, mais par contre cela demande une plus grande quantité de chakra à ton corps. Je vais maintenant te parler de ce que l'on peut appeler la lecture de l'avenir.

_J'ouvre grand mes oreilles._

-Il te faut d'abord que tu saches que tu ne choisis jamais ce que tu vas voir, c'est là encore l'œil qui choisit une endroit du futur que tu devrais voir par rapport à ton cadre spatio-temporel actuel. Par exemple si un événement spécial devait survenir demain, c'est ce moment que ton œil te montrera si tu souhaites le voir, par contre il te faut bien savoir que le moment que tu verra à travers ton œil peut changer selon tes décisions dans le présent et donc le résultat changera également. Si jamais tu es destiné à mourir ton œil se concentrera dans la seconde précédant ta mort et l'œil te forcera presque à le voir afin que tu y échappes, l'œil ne veut pas mourir lui non plus, c'est ainsi que mon frère et moi avons échappé à la mort, pour mon père il était déjà trop tard.

_Attendez voir... On dirait une version silencieuse de Kyûbi ! _

« ***Espèce de sale... »**

-...faire attention de ne pas l'utiliser trop souvent car à chaque utilisation il te pompe ta vie ou dans ton cas du chakra de ton bijuu qui contient à lui tout seul assez d'énergie pour alimenter une bonne centaine de vies.

Elle s'arrête de parler à nouveau avant de reprendre.

-Mon frère se réveillera bientôt, et tu ne lui diras rien. D'accord ?

Je réfléchis un instant puis acquiesce.

-D'accord.

Nous ne sommes restés que quelques jours dans cette grotte, j'ai décidé ensuite de les envoyer à Suna, auprès de Gaara pour leurs propre sécurité.

Je leur ai par la même occasion fait démonstration de mon jutsu de téléportation non pas par choix, mais par nécessité. Il faut en effet que je fasse rapidement par de mes... changements à Akusei et a l'organisation.

_Si avec ça, je ne suis pas pris je laisser tomber héhé._

* * *

J'ai mal à la tête. Très très mal à la tête, comme quand Kurama me crie dessus.

« ***Ouais ben j'ai toujours de bonnes raison de le faire, et si cela te donne migraine alors TANT MIEUX **».

Je grimace mentalement puis soupire.

« Gaara... aie pitié...

-Et pourquoi ça Naruto, tu sais qu'il faut que tu en saches le plus possible sur les loi des différents pays, faut bien t'expliquer à quel point les incidents politiques seraient graves si on découvrirait que moi, le tout jeune et nouveau Kazekage, Gaara Du Désert, hébergeait un _nukenin_ tel que toi sur mes terres !

-Mais ce n'est pas MA faute si des ninjas de Ame m'ont presque attrapé sur un champ de bataille dans lequel des invocations ont été vues ! J'ai pas décidé de me faire attaquer par l'Akatsuki!

-Peut-être mais en attendant tu es recherché par Konoha, Ame, et leurs alliés en même temps, alors il faut bien que tu saches ce qu'il t'attend si tu te fais attraper n'est-ce pas ?

Je soupire à nouveau de lassitude et de fatigue.

_Il le fait exprès, ce gars est sadique, quoi de plus cruel que des leçons de politique hein ?_

Une demi-heure plus tard , alors que j'envisage de le supplier d'arrêter, c'est enfin terminé, mon honneur épargné et la mission de Gaara enfin en main.

Avant de partir, je décide de rendre visite aux gosses, je me porte garant pour leurs santé, et le plus drôle c'est que moi, par extension le brun, est actuellement leurs tuteur officiel, n'est-ce pas absolument hilarant ?

_Oui, je sais, c'était l'idée de Gaara._

Comme tous les enfants, Tsukuchi et Yoite sont gardés dans l'orphelinat, il héberge les enfants de moins de 10 ans dont les parents sont en mission, ou qui n'en ont tout simplement pas.

Je me souviens bien de notre arrivée ici, elle avait été quelque peu mouvementée.

**[Flash back]**

Il pleuvait à Suna (chose très rare) et il faisait déjà nuit.

Les gosses et moi venions de passer chez le tout nouveau Kazekage qui m'avait remis un papier pour expliquer la présence de Tsukuchi et Yoite.

Comme j'avais peu de temps et que je devais encore retourner voir Gaara pour lui faire mon rapport, au lieu d'attendre que la porte s'ouvre, je l'ai défoncée. J'étais déguisé en brun, avec Yoite sous mon bras droit et Tsukuchi sous le bras gauche, je les portais comme ça car il pleuvait et que je voulais me dépêcher.

Dés mon entrée je fus accueilli par des ninjas, ceux qui avaient la charge de s'occuper des enfants. Je devais être particulièrement menaçant sous l'orage qui grondait dehors sans parler de ma forme adulte assez imposante, et alors qu'ils allaient m'attaquer, je leurs tendis la missive du Kazekage et posai les enfants dans un coin de la pièce et leur demandai s'il allaient bien.

Après une réponse positive de leurs part, je demandai à Tsukuchi de prendre soin de son frère et lui promis que j'allais revenir les voir le plus souvent possible. Elle m'a légèrement souri, puis je suis allé voir les fameux ninjas, je leur dit que j'étais pressé et que je reviendrai demain, puis je suis parti faire mon rapport à Gaara les laissant en plan sans attendre leurs réponse. J'avoue être particulièrement fier de ma sortie, avec l'ombre et tout...  
Je vais trouver ça beaucoup moins drôle maintenant que je dois y aller en plein jour.

**[Fin du Flash Back]**

En effet je n'ai jamais aimé ces garderies, même à Konoha où l'on me traitait comme un lépreux et que l'on m'empêchait de m'approcher des autres enfants, finalement j'avais demandé au Sandaime de m'assigner un appartement malgré mon jeune age. Je me souviens qu'il ne m'en avait pas demandé la raison.

«* **Il devait s'en douter, n'est-ce pas ? Avec sa petite boule magique. Il surveillait chacun de tes mouvements pour que tu ne fasses de mal à personne**. »

J'essaie d'ignorer l'éclat de rire de Kurama, puis je secoue ma tête, ce n'est pas le moment de me perdre dans mes souvenirs.

Je n'avais pas eu le temps d'observer la bâtisse quand je suis arrivé. Elle est ronde, assez jolie, un peu pâle mais, je vois des peintures de fleurs et d'arbres sur les murs extérieurs, sans doute dessinés par les enfants eux mêmes.

J'y entre finalement, je suis surpris par la tranquillité de l'endroit, là où à mon arrivée tout était vide, je vois des enfants qui courent dans tous les sens dans ce qui semblerait être la salle de jeux. Je vois même Yoite qui semble s'amuser avec un autre garçon de son âge. Oui, j'ai bien fait de les amener ici.

Du coin de l'œil je vois Tsukuchi, assise sur une chaise dans un coin qui me regarde, enfin façon de parler, disons qu'elle a tourné son visage vers moi.  
Il semblerait que ses bandages ont été changés, ses vêtements également, ils étaient tachés de boue à notre arrivé. Elle porte une petite robe rouge, mais elle reste toujours armée de son bâton qu'elle doit faire semblant d'utiliser étant techniquement aveugle.

Je tente de m'approcher d'elle mais je me fais accoster.

« Bonjour monsieur, veuillez décliner votre identité.

C'est une femme, elle semble assez âgée alors je tente de me montrer sympathique, ce genre de vieilles filles sont assez dangereuses, et mes pensés dérivent vers Tsunade.

-Mm...Bonjour, je suis Kurabi, c'est moi ait amené les enfants hier soir.

Elle me darde avec un regard particulièrement perçant, je tente un petit sourire. Après quelques secondes de confrontation, elle me laisse passer, et je soupire.

-Comment vas-tu Tsukuchi ? Comment ça se passe ici ?

-Mon frère va bien, il s'intègre assez facilement.

Ce qu'il y a d'amusant avec Tsukuchi c'est que quand on lui pose une question à elle, elle trouve le moyen d'en arriver à son frère. C'est dire à quel point elle le surprotège. Je ne veux pas être là à la crise d'adolescence de Yoite, ça risque d'être violent, ce sont des Uzumaki après tout.

-Si tout va bien, je pense que je vais y aller, j'ai une nouvelle mission. Au fait, quand je suis ici mon nom est Kurabi, je préfère garder mon anonymat.

Elle hoche sa tête et je la salue, j'ai une mission à effectuer pour Gaara avant de retourner au QG de Zuro. Ils ont accepté de m'admettre avec eux, j'ai reçu un message par aigle hier soir, on peut au moins dire qu'ils ont un minimum de classe.

Je jette un œil sur l'ordre de mission en route, je dois trouver un fugitif, un petit criminel qui aurait volé une grande quantité d'argent au seigneur du coin, ce n'est pas très loin puisqu'il semblerait qu'il se soit caché dans le désert, vers les petites villes du pays du Vent.

Je n'aurai aucun problème à le retrouver, j'ai un sceau qui permet de faire des recherches, c'est celui que j'utilise le plus durant ce genre de missions.

Tout d'abord il me faut un échantillon de chakra venant de la personne, ensuite je dépose ce chakra sur le sceau et celui-ci me donnera la direction dans laquelle la majorité de ce chakra se trouve, par extension l'individu lui-même, bon parfois il y a des ratés, mais ici j'ose croire que ici il n'y en aura pas, le seul petit inconvénient est que je ne peux l'utiliser qu'une fois, et j'ai donc besoin de le recréer à chaque fois, mais je ne vais m'en plaindre.

Je me dirige vers le supposé repaire du fugitif, je cherche une source de chakra qui lui appartiendrait et je trouve un tee-shirt imbibé de sang et de chakra, sans doute porté au cours d'un combat et donc parfait pour ma manœuvre.

Je dépose soigneusement le morceau de tissu sur le sceau ne prenant garde à ne pas y mettre le mien, sinon la boussole de fonctionnera pas pour la bonne personne.

Les symboles deviennent soudain bleus et un sifflement émane du papier.

J'enlève le bout de tissu et le laisse-là , il ne m'est plus utile.

Les symboles redeviennent noirs et une sorte de flèche m'indique une direction.

_Que la chasse commence._

La route est toute boueuse et humide alors je préfère passer par les arbres bien qu'ils soient glissants, pour être plus rapide.

Après trois heures de route j'arrive dans une petite ville marchande, et malheureusement ou heureusement pour moi, c'est le jour du marché. C'est une bonne chose car cela me permettra de me dissimuler dans la foule pour retrouver ma proie, mais cela va me nécessiter de grandes acrobaties de ne pas me faire remarquer ici.

Je sors directement mon sceau puis suis la direction indiquée. Après deux ou trois minutes j'arrive à un bar à femmes*.

_Mais bien sur, j'aurai dû m'en douter. Je finis toujours par arriver dans ce genre d'endroits._

Je cherche mon fugitif de vue, et je l'aperçois enfin dans un coin du bar assis au milieux de femmes à moitiés vêtues, bien moins digne et dangereux que sur la photo que l'on m'a fourni.

Au lieu de me jeter violemment vers lui créant la panique, je vais voir l'hôtesse pour lui parler. Cinq minutes plus tard, le mec est jeté du bar pour « agissements indécents », et moi pendant qu'il se remet de ce qu'il vient d'arriver, je me contente de le cueillir, je l'assomme pour ensuite l'enfermer dans un sceau où il va dormir quelques temps.

_Mission terminée, je retourne à Suna._

* * *

_Si Naruto avait été un peu plus vigilant, il aurait remarqué un vieil homme aux cheveux blancs qui avait vu à travers son déguisement et qui le suivait depuis plusieurs jours déjà et qui n'allait pas tarder à l'accoster. __Il fallut exactement une une heure et demie à Naruto pour s'en rendre compte, mais il décida de rendre d'abord à Suna pour rendre le criminel. __Le jeune borgne se promit qu'il allait très bientôt découvrir l'identité de celui qui le suivait.  
__Mais ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite._

* * *

*je ne connais pas le nom exact de ce genre d'endroit, je dirais bien "bar à putes" mais ça me semble vulgaire. Bref, c'est le genre d'endroits que Jiraya apprécie particulièrement.

* * *

_Finished(navrée pour l'anglais foireux)! Alors je vais vous le dire tout de suite, je deteste ce chapitre, je le hais litteralement, je le vomis, je le... Enfin bref, je ne l'aime pas. Déjà parce qu'il est tres court, et puis... Bref, je ne vais pas argumenter la dessus, pas le temps.  
__A propos, pendant que j'y suis, jettez un coup d'oeil à mes fanart, vous trouverez le lien sur mon profil. Sur ce... à la prochaine!_

_Comme c'est les vacances, rendez-vous le mercredi 26 decembre pour le chapitre suivant:  
_« La beauté de l'échec », « Mat et douloureux » et « Entraînement glacé »


	6. Ch6 Glacé

_Aie je suis en retard! Désolée! N'empêche que, vous vous êtes tous faits avoir comme des bleus, Jiraya? Non mais franchement (insérer un rire sadique ici)._

* * *

Chapitre (2)6:

« La beauté de l'échec »  
« Mat et douloureux »  
« Entraînement glacé »

* * *

« Gaara, je suis suivi.

Le roux se tourne vers moi, légèrement surpris.

-Depuis combien de temps ?

-Je ne sais pas exactement je l'ai remarqué qu'après avoir capturé le fugitif.

Gaara reste pensif encore quelques temps.

-Bon, j'enverrai des hommes surveiller le coin, mais tu devrais être un peu plus prudent, après tout tu sais ce qu'il t'attend si...

_Ne pas le laisser continuer, pas encore !_

-Bon ! Je vais à la prison, le sommeil artificiel de mon prisonnier ne va durer éternellement, et je ne veux pas encore savoir ce qu'il se passe dans ces cas-là, il pourrait, je sais pas, se perdre dans l'espace temps ?

-Très bien, vas-y et ne l'amoche pas trop, nous devons encore découvrir où il a caché l'argent.

Il est plus ou moins au courant de mes petites expériences, cela ne le dérange pas trop que je les teste sur des prisonniers, tant qu'ils ne lui servent pas, héhé.

Je sors du bâtiment par la porte de derrière d'après les recommandations du Kazekage, et j'atterris dans un petite rue où je me déguise et camoufle mon chakra.

_On est jamais trop prudent._

« *_Comment ça se fait que tu ne l'aie pas remarqué, c'est toi qui le découvres en premier d'habitude._

***J'en suis encore au stade hibernation, la quantité de chakra que j'ai utilisé contre la femme de l'Akatsuki est assez grande, ne comptes pas sur moi, pas encore.** »

Je sens qu'il retourne à son sommeil.

Je n'ai plus qu'à retourner au QG de Zuro.

Parlons-en donc de Zuro. Ce n'est pas une organisation à proprement parler, c'est plus ce que l'on peut appeler une guilde de chasseurs de prime, en gros. Le fait est que, cette organisation n'existe officiellement pas, bien qu'en cherchant un peu j'ai découvert quelques anomalies dans des archives modifiés, qui auraient pu prouver son existence si elles n'avaient pas été aussi bien modifiés. La guilde est si secrète que je n'en ai rencontré deux membres dont Akusei.

D'après ce que je sais chaque futur membre a un parrain qui lui parle de l'organisation. Si la personne est d'accord et assez forte, il y a un test de 2 mois sur des missions assez faciles. Et enfin si la loyauté est suffisamment bien prouvée, elle passe par un bizutage d'un jour. Y paraît que la seule survie du futur membre pourrait prouver que la personne est assez forte pour faire partie de l'organisation.

Tous les membres y gagnent un sceau du secret qui empêche tout le monde de parler même sous la torture, ce n'est pas tellement une contrainte, puisque cela permet de ne jamais divulguer aucune information sans son propre consentement, mais les information sur Zuro ne sont pas divulguables à d'autre personnes que des membres, d'ailleurs une fois admis, Akusei m'a avoué que les membre obtiennent un tag qui leurs permet de faire savoir que l'on est membre. Si l'on trahit avec ce tag on peut être facilement retrouvé. Pour pouvoir apprendre ces informations j'ai moi aussi dû prendre le tag, il me reste encore 4 mois avant mon « bizutage », j'ai besoin de m'entraîner.

* * *

_Ca fait vachement mal !_

_Je n'ai pas vu l'espèce de shiruken qui ma frappé dans le dos._

Il y a du sang qui s'en écoule. Je me reçois ensuite un coup de pied que je n'ai pas réussi à voir me frapper le front. Du sang commence a couler sur mes yeux.

Je entends mon adversaire parler mais je ne réussis à comprendre que quelques mots, j'en profite pour libérer un peu de chakra de Kyûbi pour me guérir et enfin entendre ce qu'_elle_ dit.

_Est-ce encore cette maudite rousse ?_

Je l'aperçois, avec ses cheveux noirs attachés elle est plutôt pas mal, belle très belle même, elle a un piercing sur le nez.

_Est-ce que toutes le femmes du monde ont une dent contre moi ?_

Je prête attention à ce qu'elle me dit.

« ...n'est pas une mission pour l'Akatsuki, mais je suis curieuse. Qui peut bien être celui qui s'est aussi bien battu contre Pein ? Tu es faible, me serai-je trompée de personne ?

Je me mets en colère mais, je ne ressent aucune animosité de sa part, elle ne juge pas, elle donne des faits. Je lui envoie des parchemins explosifs et elle s'éloigne.

J'entends des shiruken siffler, je les évite.

_Du papier ?_

J'entends un autre bruit, je m'éloigne dans les airs pour tenter de voir la brune.

C'était visiblement un piège puisque je me prends une sorte de bombe de papier dans la figure. J'essaie d'ignorer la douleur, tout mon corps est touché et il me fait souffrir, il faut que je m'enfuie, créer des clones maintenant ne servira pas à grand chose, je suis bien trop endommagé pour ça. Un autre sifflement dans mon dos, je n'ai pas la force de bouger, je ne pourrais pas éviter.

-Katon, Dragon d'Azur

Tiens, je rencontre enfin mon espion personnel, il vient me sauver la vie. Mon sauveur envoie un énorme dragon bleu fait de feu, se dirige vers la bombe de papier, celle-ci est instantanément calcinée.

-Navré de faire comme ça, mais il mieux vaut fuir. »

L'homme me met sur son dos et on s'enfuit. En chemin il me semble m'être endormi.

* * *

Argh, chaque mouvement m'arrache un gémissement de douleur.

« Cesses de bouger, tu va rouvrir tes blessures.

Ses suspicions se confirment quand du sang commence à couler dans mon dos. Un main ferme me remet sur le ventre et commence à essuyer le sang. Je ne serre même plus les dents tellement elles me font mal, je me contente de d'ignorer la douleur et penser à autre chose.

-C'est douloureux. Tellement douloureux de tomber sur ce genre de choses à chaque fois. On y échappe pas, jamais. C'est vrai, on aura beau contourner le destin, tenter de le faire changer, ça revient. C'est comme perdre le contrôle de la situation, de ne plus contrôler sa propre existence. J'en viens même à oublier mon but, par fierté, je ne l'abandonnerai pas mais...

Je ferme les yeux et fais crisser mes dents alors que le vieil homme me relève et serre avec force le bandage de ma blessure.

-Ça c'était vraiment douloureux.

-Continue.

-C'est vrai, attraper des nuages serait plus facile. Aujourd'hui je libère les gens de la douleur. Pourquoi je le fais encore ? Je dois arrêter mais je n'y arrive pas ! Je ne sais plus ce que je veux ! Devenir hokage ? Détruire ? Créer ?

Je commence à rire, jusqu'à ce que des spasmes me prennent.

-Cesse cela !

Je m'arrête, et fixe le vieil homme de mon œil borgne.

-Qu'est ce que je dois faire hein ?

Il me regarde à son tour de ses yeux gris, des yeux gris délavés, ils en ont tellement vu...

-N'y pense même pas. Si tu lis ma mémoire tu mourras, j'ai des barrières efficaces.

Je souris un peu.

-Je sais, mais c'est très tentant.

Je repose mon menton sur le futon.

Oui, dés que je l'ai rencontré j'ai essayé, et... aïe j'ai failli en mourir.

-Continue de faire ce que tu faisais jusqu'à présent. Dépasses tes propres limités, et apprend à dépasser les plus puissants. Récupère ton village de ceux qui cherchent à te détruire. Fais leur bien comprendre que personne ne doit jamais s'en prendre à toi. Et surtout. Survis !

Je souris, la tête plongée dans mon coussin.

-Si seulement ma survie pouvait être ma priorité.

Le vieil homme se tait et ne bouge plus pendant quelques secondes et ensuite il me dit simplement.

-Maintenant, bonne nuit Naruto. »

Je sens une aiguille qui s'enfonce dans mon bras, et je me laisse tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Je suis encore dans une grotte, mais pas chez moi. Cette grotte semble à vue bien plus aménagée que la mienne, et bien mieux faite, les murs sont lisses.

Je me lève doucement, et tâte un peu mes blessures. Les plus petites égratignures ont complètement guéri, cependant, les plus grosses bien qu'elles ont arrêté de saigner, font toujours un peu mal. Bref, je dois pas m'en plaindre, si je n'avais pas Kurama je serais resté encore deux semaines au lit, d'ailleurs on est quel jour ?

« Réveillé ?

Je me tourne vers l'homme, il est assez vieux, ses cheveux sont aussi gris que ses yeux, dans un sens il me rappelle ce vieux constructeur de pont dans le Pays de l'Eau, il a la même barbichette, mais ses yeux sont plus sérieux et quelque peu brumeux.

-Vous y voyez encore quelque chose ?

Surpris par ma capacité de passer du coq à l'âne, il finit par me répondre.

-C'est l'âge qui fait ça mon garçon.

Il m'a amené un plateau de petit-déjeuner se doutant que je ne pourrais pas encore marcher, faut se rappeler que ma jambe m'a quasiment été coupée sur le retour.

-Et maintenant Oji-san, quand est-ce que vous allez me donner votre nom, ainsi que la raison pour laquelle vous me pistez depuis si longtemps.

Il hausse un sourcil à son qualificatif, puis sourit un peu.

-Appelle-moi Gintaka, mon réel nom n'a pas d'importance, je n'ai plus aucun passé qui s'y relie.

Il est sur le point de repartir, mais plus je me pose des questions, moins Gintaka ne semble pas vouloir y répondre.

-Dans ce cas Gin-san, _je commence alors qu'il s'arrête soudainement_, pourquoi m'avoir sauvé ?

Il se retourne, son sourire n'a pas bougé d'un iota mais je sais qu'il est contrarié par les surnoms que je lui donne, j'attends qu'il craque et lâche quelques informations intéressantes, mais ce gars semble avoir des nerf d'acier, je ne laisse pas tomber.

-Tu es intéressant, je pourrais peut-être t'enseigner quelques trucs, comme empêcher les gens de lire ton esprit.

_Non... est-ce qu'il est en train de lire le mien ?_

-Oui, mais j'évite de le faire, c'était juste pour te prouver que tu en as besoin.

-Et comment avez-vous réussi à le faire ?

Il sourit, ravi d'avoir mon entière attention.

-Ma réponse dépend de la tienne, acceptes-tu de devenir mon apprenti ? »

* * *

Le froid est horrible, mais je commence à m'y habituer.

_P*tain même mon souffle est réfrigérant !_

Je tremble encore, j'ai l'impression que tout mon chakra est devenu rien qu'autre que de la glace liquide.

Gintaka me donne une autre boisson chaude, son effet ne durera que quelques minutes mais c'est mieux que rien, même Gin a dû s'habiller car je commençais à geler la pièce. Patiemment il a rallumé pour la troisième fois le feu alors qu'il vient de s'éteindre à nouveau et a repris ses notes. Il note en effet depuis plus de deux heures un maximum de choses concernant mon état qui évolue de plus en plus vite. Il prend d'ailleurs enfin la parole pour la première fois.

« Ce n'est pas une maladie.

_Sans dec' Sherlock, bien sûr que ce n'est pas un maladie, je n'ai JAMAIS vu ça de toute ma vie, et c'est tout sauf normal, peu importe mes faibles connaissances en médecine, ce n'est pas une maladie…_

-...Par conséquent on peut appeler ça une anomalie de ton chakra.

Il fait une pause, comme qu'il attendait quelque chose de ma part.

-Je ne sais pas grand chose de ce qu'il a bien pu t'arriver mais je peux affirmer que cela vient d'un événement récent, ton chakra est complètement chamboulé par ce changement, comme qu'il y avait une entité qui avait l'avait décidé.

Je reste encore silencieux, je viens de comprendre ce qu'il se passe. C'est mon œil gauche, il a choisi son élément et il force mon chakra à l'adapter. Mais franchement, la glace, ça existe comme élément ça ? C'est peut être une version dérivée de l'eau.

-Si tu voulais bien formuler tes pensés à voix haute, le mystère s'éclaircirait peut-être un peu.

Je regarde Gintaka et cesse d'hésiter je pense pouvoir lui faire confiance alors je commence à lui raconter l'incident avec les deux Uzumaki sans oublier mon combat.  
Mon tout nouveau sensei commence à sourire.

-Finalement j'ai bien fait de te choisir comme disciple.

Entre deux tremblements je trouve le moyen de frissonner encore plus.

_Ce n'est que le froid, n'est-ce pas ?_

* * *

L'eau, la glace, comment je pouvais l'imaginer ? Mon nouvel œil droit a choisi la glace, l'eau ne vient qu'en deuxième position. Je dois donc contrôler la glace, le froid, qui cherche à s'échapper de mon corps, et c'est loin d'être facile.

Nous sommes sortis dans la forêt pour que j'évite de détruire sa grotte et nous voilà au bord d'une rivière. Je devais insuffler mon chakra dans l'eau, à mon premier essai la rivière à gelé instantanément. A l'aide d'un Katon Gin l'a fait fondre et m'a ordonné de recommencer mais en lui donnant une forme.

L'exercice qu'il me donne est extrêmement difficile car je dois la faire sans aucune incantation ni mouvement de mains, . Ce n'est pas du ninjutsu, m'a-t-il dit, c'est du contrôle, c'est de la base.

Normalement ces fameuses incantations servent à diriger le chakra selon ce que l'on veut lui faire faire. Dans la maîtrise des sceaux, ce sont les écrits qui s'en occupent, dans le ninjutsu c'est les mudras et dans le cas présent cela ne dépend que de ma concentration. Je dois contrôler mentalement le chakra, le fait mon chakra de type glace se réveille est une aide pour le diriger mais le reste ne doit être fait que par moi.

« Utilise ton instinct »

Oui bon, j'aimerai bien l'y voir. L'instinct que j'utilise est pour prévenir les risques liées aux sceaux. Activer un sceau est comme utiliser un jutsu, fais ceci et cela arrivera. Mais dans le cas présent, je nage dans le potage, je dois faire quelque chose mais je ne sais pas quoi, c'est mon instinct qui est censé le dire.

Je soupire et me réserve une minute de pause.

J'avoue que depuis le début de l'exercice, toute sensation de froid a disparu, je vais beaucoup mieux, cependant dés que j'arrêterai l'exercice, la sensation reviendra et... Je réfléchis encore un peu, peut-être je devrais essayer de contrôler du Suiton, ça me permettra de...

_Ah non, la glace risque de se former à même ma bouche._

Je grimace, ce ne serait pas très bon pour la mâchoire ça.

_Gin-sensei a raison, pour l'instant c'est ce qui est le plus sûr pour moi._

Je me lève et reprends l'exercice et tente de faire autrement. Je ferme les yeux et cesse de visualiser l'eau se transformant en glace. Je laisse l'instinct prendre le contrôle et réalise a quel point je déteste ça, c'est comme s'appuyer sur une personne en qui on ne peut faire confiance, comme mettre sa vie entre les mains d'un inconnu.

« ***Apprends a faire confiance Naruto, apprends a faire confiance en toi-même**. »

La réalité me tombe à nouveau dessus. Je n'ai confiance en personne, et surtout pas en moi-même. Alors il faut que je cesse de me bloquer.

« Relâches-toi, tu n'est plus très loin de ton but, cesses de vouloir tout vérifier de tout contrôler. Nous sommes seuls ici, et je n'ai aucune raison de vouloir te tuer maintenant, je l'aurai fait avant si je le voulais. »

Il a raison, je décide d'ouvrir les yeux et tenter de transformer la couche de glace en neige. J'oublie toute la théorie sur la température, sur la manière dont est censée se former la glace. Le chakra a obéi, je relâche mon souffle.

-Transforme la neige en eau chaude. Tu en étais incapable tout à l'heure, essaie maintenant.

Je referme les yeux et imagine une cascade d'eau chaude qui coule. Je les ouvre et observe le résultat.

La rivière semble normale outre le léger nuage de vapeur qui recouvre la surface. Gin plonge sa main dedans, la ressort et se tourne vers moi en souriant.

-Tu as terminé la premiere partie, félicitations ».

* * *

_Fin de ce très court chapitre (désolée). Je sais que dés maintenant vous allez braquer vos méchants regards sur moi parce que je vous ai eus. Eh oui, pas de Jiraya ici (pas encore), ne soyez pas trop pessimistes ça ne va pas tarder, encore 3 ou 4 chapitres et ce sera bon._

_Gin-sensei est un pur produit de mon imagination, ne croyez surtout pas qu'il aura une quelconque incidence sur l'histoire, je spoil en disant qu'il va bientôt mourir, et ouais. _

_Naruto va apprendre de nouvelles techniques en effet, vous les connaîtrez… après, quand viendra l'heure._

_Pour information, même si Naruto est doué en sceaux, il peut être considéré comme faible et lâche, alors ne dites pas qu'il est surpuissant, comme je l'ai si bien dit à Lou Celestial, sans ses bouts de papiers Naruto ne dépasse pas le Naruto original au même âge, eh ouais,. Mais avec Gin, ça ne tardera pas à changer… _

C'est donc fini! Rendez-vous Dimanche 30 décembre pour le chapitre suivant!

En espérant vous avoir divertis!

Vilbbes


	7. Ch7 End of Freedom

Chapitre 7:

« Quatre mois en enfer »  
« Bizut et compagnie »  
« Jiraya le retour ».

* * *

Quatre mois. C'est le temps que j'ai passé avec le vieil homme pour apprendre de nouvelles techniques. Je ne suis pas resté exclusivement avec lui bien sur, j'avais de temps en temps des mission de Zuro ou de Suna, même si Gaara n'a plus autant besoin de moi en ce moment.

Gintaka. Je ne qualifierai pas cet homme de sympathique, ni de généreux. D'après ce que j'ai vu il est même avare, voleur, et surtout cruel vu comment mes entraînements sont organisés, mais cela dit, il est un très bon professeur, dangereux mais doué. Je ne révélerai pas tout de suite, ce qu'il m'a appris, je me contenterai de montrer mes talents, le moment venu.

« Naruto ?

-Oui Gin-sensei, je vais bientôt partir, sans donner aucune explication ou indice concernant l'endroit où je me rends.

-Très bien Naruto, tu as bien retenu tes leçons. »

Ne posez pas de questions, je n'ai aucune réponse à formuler, sauf peut-être, « Ce vieux est bizarre ».

Je dois partir car c'est enfin l'heure de mon épreuve/bizutage pour entrer officiellement à Zuro et je peux d'abord vous confirmer que ce n'est pas une épreuve comme les autres. En effet dans la première partie, on vous demande juste de vous rendre dans un lieu précis, sans donner aucune autre indication sur cet endroit.

Je regarde la carte que l'on m'a donné et me rends sur une petite île du pays des Vagues. Ce qu'il y a d'amusant c'est que sur une carte officielle, elle n'existe pas. C'est dans ce genre de moment que j'en viens à me demander à quel point cette organisation est puissante si elle peut créer des îles à volonté, à moins que celle-ci existait déjà.

La sauvegarde la plus proche est Pays de l'eau, c'est donc là que je vais me rendre.

D'après le règlement, le premier but est de ne pas se faire attraper, en effet il y a quelques « examinateurs » qui se chargerons de me traquer s'il me trouvent et de me tuer.

Pour certaines raisons, j'aime me déguiser en femme, non pas que je me sois trouvé un coté travesti mais elles ont tendance à être bien moins soupçonnés d'être des ninjas, je ne dis pas qu'il n'y a pas de femmes ninjas, juste qu'il y en a moins et que peu de ninjas mâles, et très peu sont connus pour se déguiser en femmes.

De plus je ne le fais qu'occasionnellement car j'avoue qu'être une femme, même pour quelques minutes est très inconfortable.

J'en profite pour fausser mon chakra à l'aide d'un sceau, et préserve ma métamorphose même si je perds connaissance, avec un autre sceau (idée de Gin).

En marchant dans la rue, j'ouvre très légèrement la perception de mon esprit, histoire de reconnaître efficacement qui est un espion et qui ne l'est pas. Avec l'aide de Gin, j'ai appris à la faire sans que quelqu'un de compétent ne puisse le remarquer à moins que je touche à ses propres barrières.

Ce qui est évident c'est que je suis chassé. Des dizaines de mercenaires cherchent dans la foule un blond aux yeux bleus. Ma technique marche mieux que je ne le pensais, mais ils ne semblent pas avoir lésiné sur les moyens, détection de chakra, certains demandent même aux passants, c'est à se demander ce qu'ils peuvent bien gagner pour faire passer cette épreuve.

Bon, j'ai beau prendre mon temps, il faut que je me dépêche. Je viens d'arriver au port, le nombre de personnes à ma recherche est encore plus importante, je ne pourrais finalement pas y aller en bateau, j'y vais à la nage d'abord, puis j'irai à la surface de l'eau en courant c'est le plus rapide.

C'est là que j'entrevois enfin l'île, enfin entrevoir est un bien grand mot puisqu'elle est cachée sous un puissant genjutsu, si j'ai réussi à l'entrevoir c'est uniquement grâce à une remarque de Kurama.

« *_As-tu l'intention de me dire la manière dont tu t'y prends ?_

***J'y réfléchirai quand je serais libre**. »

Je me doutais que la conversation finirait ainsi, c'est comme ça que nos conversations se terminent depuis un bon moment bien qu'il ne se gêne pas pour me donner un coup de pouce de temps en temps, quand il est de bonne humeur.

Je traverse donc le genjutsu sans trop de souci, et je décide à l'approche de l'île à plonger pour plus de discrétion. J'ai vraisemblablement bien fait puisqu'il y a des ninjas armes sur la plage, et le but n'étant pas de les combattre, je préfère les esquiver. De l'autre coté de l'île il n'y a pas de plage, mais une falaise, je décide de l'escalader.

Mon endurance a beaucoup augmenté depuis que Gintaka m'a entraîné, ce type est un monstre, et j'ai clairement compris le sens du mot 'souffrance', brrr rien que d'y penser...

Je ne vais pas vous raconter heure par heure tout ce que j'ai subi, je vais juste vous avouer qu'il m'a littéralement laissé tombé dans une jungle luxuriante située quelque part dans le pays de la Terre (il n'a pas voulu me dire où).

J'y est passé la majeure partie de l'entraînement surtout que par un moyen ou à un autre il trouvait le moyen de m'envoyer les pire créatures de la forêt, peut-être un genjutsu de contrôle.

Bref, en haut de la falaise il y a un garde, je monte donc silencieusement et une fois arrivé en haut, je l'assomme, jusqu'à maintenant j'ai eu de la chance.

Je monte en haut d'un arbre, et de là j'observe le paysage et repère tout de suite mon objectif, une tour.

Je dois atteindre cette tour avant la nuit.

* * *

« Bienvenue ! Bienvenue à tous chers amateur de battle fight ! Accueillons tous chaleureusement notre petit nouveau, on l'a appellé Ice!

C'est quoi ce binz ? Parce que là, c'est n'est pas du tout l'image que je me faisais de cette organisation, ou plutôt d'une organisation tout court. Ca ressemble... ça ressemble à un centre combats clandestins ! Oui, cela existe dans le monde ninja, des centres logés dans les sous-sols de petites villes. On peut dire ce que l'on veut certaines personnes sont prêtes à payer cher pour voir des combats de ninjas en vrai.

Alors expliquez-moi pourquoi, je suis là face au ring prêt à être expédié à la fosse aux lions. J'ai pourtant réussi à atteindre la tour, mais juste après ils m'ont bandé les yeux et emmené sur un bateau pendant un long moment avant de me transporter dans une charrette. Et tout ce que j'ai retenu c'est que nous sommes toujours dans le pays des vagues, j'ai même pas eu droit à une petite pause vu les bêtes sauvages que je me suis tapé !

Juste devant la fosse du ring un mec m'interpelle, je le reconnais tout de suite.

« Akusei...

-Ah ah, ne gronde pas mon nom comme ça voyons, on dirait que tu veut m'étriper,_ il rit puis continue_, c'est ta dernière épreuve, tu dois vaincre ton adversaire sans le tuer aller mon petit Ice montre nous du spectacle !

Sa dernière remarque me rend confus, ne pas le tuer ? C'est pourtant courant dans ce genre de combats, mais je ne m'en formalise pas.

Je me calme hoche la tête et regarde de l'autre coté du ring tachant de discerner mon adversaire.

-Que les combattants entrent en piste ! »

Mr Muscle en personne. Vraiment parce que ça ne peut pas être qualifié d'homme, il est aussi grand qu'un ours et ses pectoraux sont aussi énormes que ceux d'une bête sauvage. Sa longue tignasse noire emmêlée de sang et de crasse lui arrive juste aux épaules. Ses yeux sont tellement plissés que je ne les vois pas et des centaines de cicatrices ornent son visage déformé et surtout son corps dont on ne voit presque plus la peau. Il grogne quelque chose que je n'entends pas puis se jette sur moi. Malgré sa forte corpulence, ce gars est très rapide, presque autant que moi.

Tout en esquivant j'active mes sceaux de résistance et de force, parce que là, il suffit qu'il me plaque au sol une fois et je ne n'y survis pas, je tente d'atteindre ma sacoche puis je me souviens qu'il me l'on confisquée avant le début du combat, ils ont intérêt à me la rendre, j'y tiens.

J'esquive encore et je profite de son attaque pour lui donner un coup de coude entre les omoplates. Bien qu'il ne soit pas assommé, il est très en colère, je le vois à son expression encore plus hideuse que tout à l'heure.

Je tente d'ignorer les hurlements des supporteurs qui hurlent quelque chose qui ressemble au nom de mon adversaire.

Mon adversaire vient juste de se jeter sur moi, et alors que je tente d'esquiver comme tout à l'heure, il m'attrape le bras et commence à le serrer puis à le tordre, je lui mets un coup chargé de chakra avec mon autre bras qui le fait lâcher.

Je confirme que il ne pourra plus utiliser son bras, pendant qu'il hurle, je lui donne un coup de pied chargé de chakra dans les cotés, j'entends un bruit de craquement significatif, et je m'éloigne pour observer les dégâts.

J'ai l'impression que l'affaire est dans la poche, mais mon propre bras commence à manifester une étrange douleur sourde qui me fait tourner la tête. Je me retiens aux abords du ring et remarque que mon bras est chargé de chakra et pas le mien, un chakra très violent. Dans un énorme effort je libère un maximum de chakra dans mon bras pour faire partir la présence intruse mais elle persiste.

Je me retourne vers Mr. Muscle qui me regarde avec un air goguenard, il commence à parler.

« Ma technique va lentement d'empoisonner puis te paralyser jusqu'à mettre fin à ta vie, enfin si j'en finis pas avant.

Surpris qu'un tel être soit doué de parole, je décide de tenter le tout pour le tout. Je me mords le pouce de ma main gauche et dessine rapidement un sceau au sol. L'ours n'a pas dans l'idée de me laisser faire, et tente en coup de poing que je pare avec mon pied tout en continuant de dessiner par terre. Il me lance ensuite un coup de pied mais délaissant un instant mon sceau je lui envoie un coup chargé de chakra dans la mâchoire qui le fait tomber en arrière.

Je libère à l'aide de mon sang quelques points de chakra dessinant de petits symbole à des endroits précis sur mon corps puis active le sceau.

Un violent vent froid traverse la salle, même les hurlements des supporter ont cessé.

Je libère un maximum de chakra en direction de mon adversaire qui gèle littéralement sur place, j'ai fait en sorte de le garder en vie quand même. J'en profite pour geler mon bras empoisonné, de sorte que le poison ne se repende pas, puis je réactive le sceau de manière à ne pas abîmer le public !

-Le vainqueur est Ice ! On comprend tout de suite pourquoi il porte ce nom ! Applaudissez-le bien fort.

J'ignore les cris du public et m'approche de Akusei pour lui demander discrètement s'il y a encore une autre épreuve.

Akusei se contente de me sourire mystérieusement et me fait signe de le suivre, je quitte la piste et me mets à sa suite.

Nous sortons hors de la cachette et je remarque que quelques personnes nous suivent.

- Ice, je te présente Leader, il est le créateur de l'organisation, et là c'est Anuku, sa garde du corps.

Celle-ci est une belle femme blonde aux yeux marrons, habillée comme n'importe quelle kunoichi son expression neutre mais elle me salue tout de même avec un hochement de tête. Le deuxième celui qui serait le leader est un homme brun assez grand avec une bonne carrure, ce qui m'étonne le plus chez lui est son expression figée en un sourire et des yeux plissés, il porte une sorte de toge qui ne semble pourtant pas l'empêcher de bouger...

C'est déroutant.

-Enchanté, je préfère que l'on m'appelle Kurabi, je dis en jetant un regard noir vers Akusei et en proposant ma main à Leader.

-Bienvenue Kurabi, _dit-il en acceptant de me serrer la main_, Akusei ici présent te fera découvrir le QG en temps voulu, mais en attendant nous sommes suivis. Au revoir ».

Leader et Anuku disparaissent tous les deux dans un tourbillon de feuilles.

Je me concentre un instant et remarque que en effet ils ont plusieurs poursuivants.

Akusei me fait signe de le suivre et nous nous installons au bar du village où le brun m'explique ma prochaine mission.

* * *

Je tente d'arrêter de trembler mais c'est très difficile, j'ai déjà perdu beaucoup trop de sang, et je ne peux pas reculer. Je trace le dernier symbole et relâche ma respiration que je me souviens pas avoir retenu. Je me mets doucement debout et commence à effacer les traits au sols dessinés avec mon sang.

Je tente d'activer une première fois les sceaux de vitesse que je viens de me dessiner sur les deux jambes, il s'allument d'une lumière bleutée puis guérissent ne laissant aucune trace sur ma peau outre le sang séché que j'essuie avec une serviette mouillée en songeant que je devrais prendre une douche.

Le contrôle s'est amélioré et j'ai réussi à adapter mes sceaux pour qu'ils ne s'interposent pas. Cependant je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi dangereux, en effet le rat sur lequel j'avais essayé de dessiner un rituel partiellement terminé a explosé, littéralement. Je suis donc beaucoup plus prudent quand je réalise ces rituels, je prends donc bien soin de tout faire disparaître quand je pars. Je lance d'abord un Suiton (en faisant de mon mieux pour l'empêcher de geler) qui nettoiera la salle de mon sang, je remettrai les tatamis plus tard.

Je bois une petite bouteille de jus de fruit en remontant à la surface et m'installe sur mon lit tout en faisant exploser le clone que j'avais crée au cas où j'aurai des visiteurs.

Avec l'aide de Gaara j'ai acheté l'appartement qui se situe juste au dessus de ma grotte de Suna, ce qui facilite grandement mes déplacements.

Quelques minutes plus tard alors que je sors tout juste de la douche on frappe à ma porte.

Je crée un clone et après qu'il se soit déguisé je l'envoie ouvrir la porte pendant que j'enfile quelques vêtements.

Comme je m'y attendais mon clone après avoir ouvert la porte vole à travers la porte du salon, s'encastre dans le mur avant de disparaître dans un nuage de fumée.

Heureusement qu'il fait dans la discrétion, mes nouveaux voisins ne seront absolument pas gênés du bruit occasionné.

« NARUTO ! Beugle l'intrus.

Je sors doucement de ma cachette, paré et armé au cas où il se jetterait sur moi comme le sauvage qu'il est.

-Jiraya-sensei, mais quelle surprise...

-C'est bien là que tu t'étais caché... Tu sais que tu as disparu pendant presque deux ans sans daigner donner aucune nouvelle et que j'ai passé ces deux années à te chercher comme un malade alors que à chaque ville tu trouvais le moyen de te volatiliser ? Tu es au moins au courant que tu as actuellement été déclaré en tant que nukenin ? Et je te trouve là à Suna en train de siroter un jus de fruit dans un petit apparemment confortable et puis...

Je le laisse silencieusement terminer sa tirade. Au moins il se défoule avec les mots, tant qu'il n'en vient pas aux mains, je n'ai aucune raison de lui en vouloir, sauf pour le passage sur « le sale gamin prétentieux », je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu.

-Oui Jiraya, je suis moi aussi absolument ravi de te revoir. Comment va Konoha ?

Jiraya soupire lourdement.

-Tu n'as rien écouté n'est-ce pas ?

Je lui lance un sourire éloquent, puis je lui dis en sortant une bouteille sous le canapé.

-Un petit sake ? Ceux de Suna sont excellents.

Il acquiesce et s'assied sur un autre sofa en face du mien. Je vais à la cuisine chercher des guinomi pour déguster et m'installe devant lui pour nous servir.

Il prend son verre et le boit d'un trait. Je hausse un sourcil, j'aurai pu l'empoisonner. Il ne me pense pas capable de le tuer. Je bois aussi un peu.

-Alors que t'est-il arrivé Naruto, oh je voulais dire, Kurabi...

Je lui sors un sourire crispé.

-Vous êtes conscient que je suis libre de ne pas tout vous dire, je pourrais même me taire.

Il hoche la tête un air un peu plus sérieux sur le visage.

Je lui raconte le conte selon lequel j'ai poursuivi Sasuke et qu'il a réussi à s'enfuir.

-Tu me mens.

Je hoche la tête.

-C'est ma version officielle vous en faites ce que vous voulez je ne vous dirai rien d'autre là dessus.

Je lui raconte ensuite ma longue errance à travers les pays (ce qui n'est pas un mensonge) et lui parle ensuite de mon installation à Suna où je vis depuis.

-C'est tout ? Me demande-t-il.

-Exact, je ne dirai rien d'autre. J'ai simplement accompli quelques missions pour Suna un peu partout.

-Et l'Akatsuki ?

Je me renfrogne, et il s'en aperçoit, il me lorgne avec inquiétude attendant ma réponse.

-Je les ai combattus à de nombreuses reprises, je ne vais pas nier.

Je sors un pinceau et dessine un petit sceau sur la paume de ma pain, j'applique ensuite cette paume sur ma main gauche et le genjutsu disparaît. Avec Gintaka, nous avons trouvé un moyen de fabriquer de toutes pièces un genjutsu permanent qui fait en sorte que mon cache-oeil et ce qu'il y a en dessous de soit pas visible.

Jiraya a les yeux plissés et je sens son aura d'inquiétude d'ici face à mon visage.

-Je me suis fait ça au pays de la Terre, c'était l'Akatsuki qui était à l'origine des invocations. Il me semble que son nom était Pein.

Jiraya ne change pas d'expression, fixant toujours mon œil vide, mais je perçois un petit tic qui m'indique son humeur, son poing se serre a intervalles égales et ses yeux s'assombrissent un peu évitant les miens, la même chose que pour Orochimaru, de la colère et de la tristesse. Il le connaît, mais ne me dira rien. Je n'ai rien à lui reprocher.

Après quelques secondes de silence il boit une gorgée de sake et se reprend.

-Bien, j'ai une question Naruto, est-ce que tu n'as pas volontairement laissé des indices pour me permettre de te retrouver. Oublie la version officielle et dis-moi la vérité.

Jiraya a désormais les joues bien rouges, mais même abruti par l'alcool, il semble garder cohérence.

Je suis certain de perdre dans un combat loyal, mais je pourrai encore m'enfuir, c'est pourquoi il s'abstient de recourir à la violence, mais vu son état d'esprit il ne va pas tarder à le faire quand même.

« *Je lui dis la vérité ?

***Vas-y, c'est pas comme s'il pouvait en faire grand chose**. »

-Oui, je veux retourner à Konoha.

Jiraya écarquille maintenant les yeux et me regarde comme si je l'avais demandé en mariage.

-C'est vraiment très étonnant de ta part.

-Oui, mais je n'y retourne pas tout de suite, j'ai des affaires à terminer.

Jiraya plisse à présent ses yeux brillants de suspicion.

-Je ne vous avais pas dit que j'avais adopté des gosses ?»

* * *

_Oui, j'ai ajouté plein d'OCs inutiles que l'on ne reverra pas avant... La troisième partie il me semble, elle n'est d'ailleurs même pas écrite. Sinon je pourrais vous dire "bon dieu que cette histoire commence à me lasser" ou encore "je vais bientôt avoir du retard" (c'est la raison pour laquelle je reprends le rythme de parution normal), mais la première partie n'étant pas entièrement vraie je vais m'abstenir de raconter des conneries..._

_Sinon il faut que vous sachiez que une nouvelle série sortira prochainement et que du coup le rythme de parutions ne sera plus de une mais deux semaines, mais c'est encore loin alors ne soyez pas trop énervés s'il vous plait. _

_Sur ces paroles je vous laisse, et espere de votre part beaucoup de reviews car je commence à en avoir grandement besoin, merci à tous et à la semaine prochaine._

Rendez vous le dimanche 6 janvier (veille de la rentrée hélas) pour le Chapitre 8: Liberté - Konoha - « Qui a dit que la vie était un long fleuve tranquille ? »


	8. Ch8 Konoha

Chapitre (2)8:

Liberté

Konoha

« _Qui a dit que la vie était un long fleuve tranquille ?_ »

* * *

_Non, ce n'est pas un retard, j'avais mis le chapitre en ligne hier, mais il a bug, bref rendez-vous à la fin._

* * *

Je ne vous raconte pas l'expression de profonde hébétude que m'a sorti Jiraya après que je lui ai parlé de Tsukuchi et Yoite. Elle a atteint son paroxysme quand je lui ai dit qu'ils étaient de ma famille, celle d'Uzumaki.

Après quelques minutes ils s'est enfin repris alors que j'avais déjà débuté la préparation du repas. Il est finalement parti en me faisant promettre de ne pas m'enfuir sans prévenir. J'ai hoché la tête et l'ai laissé partir. Et alors que la porte vient juste de se refermer, je file dans ma grotte, il faut justement que je parte, le plus vite possible.

Oui j'avais en effet prévu de retourner à Konoha mais pas si vite ! Il faut absolument que je termine quelque chose avant de partir, quelque chose que je ne pourrais pas réaliser à Konoha puisque je serai surveillé 24/24h.

Je ramasse mon sac et tout ce qu'il contient, il faut également que je ramasse quelques sceaux pour le rituel. Il n'est peut-être pas encore prêt mais il ne va pas tarder à l'être, je serai revenu demain.

Je laisse un message sur la table dans lequel j'explique à Jiraya que j'ai une affaire à régler et que je reviendrai demain.

_Il ne va pas être content..._

Bon sang c'est une euphémisme ça, il va tenter de me tuer à mon retour! Je file par ma sortie de secours et disparais dans le désert, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre.

* * *

Le rituel se déroulera en six temps. Tout d'abord il me faudra préparer la chambre, qu'elle soit impeccable. Je dessinerai ensuite les sceaux par terre avec mon propre sang prélevé quelques jours plus tôt. Il faut également que j'y ajoute quelques sceaux en papier pour stabiliser l'ensemble de manière à que cela ne s'autodétruise pas. Ceci fait, il me faudra me dessiner sur le corps d'autres traits, j'ai veillé à ce que ceux que je possède n'interviennent pas. Il faut savoir que une grande partie de ces sceaux a été prélevée sur les ruines du Pays des Tourbillons, là d'ou vient mon héritage Uzumaki sur les sceaux. J'ai utilisé, travaillé, remodelé une partie et ai enfin obtenu quelque chose qui permettra à Kurama d'être libre. Il m'a également fallu utiliser du chakra de Kurama que celui m'a généreusement légué. Il faut compléter quelques ensemble avec de l'encre imprégné de son chakra pour que la connexion se fasse ne me reste plus qu'une dernière étape.

J'ouvre un sceau de stockage, et en tombe une grande marionnette, elle est de taille adulte mais complètement blanche dans visage ni rien, on peut uniquement apercevoir sur tout son corps d'innombrables sceaux d'utilité différentes.

« *_Dis bonjour à ton futur corps Kurama, je l'ai crée rien que pour toi. Il s'adaptera à la forme que tu souhaite dés que tu sera entré dedans._

Le renard ne répondit pas, mais je peux ressentir l'ébauche d'un sourire se former sur son visage.

*_Ton chakra est immense Kyûbi, alors cet objet qui n'est qu'une marionnette, s'adaptera à ton chakra et te sera réutilisable après. J'ai pris cependant quelques précautions au cas où tu ferais quelque chose de dangereux, je peux moi-même, de ma propre volonté te remettre dans ton sceau, je n'aurai aucun scrupule à le faire._

_*_**Je m'en doute bien**_, _me répond Kurama, et cette fois-ci je sens bien son sourire. »

Je lance un long soupir, et pose la marionnette au sol, au milieu et je m'assied à ma place, au milieu d'un autre enchevêtrement de lignes parallèles représentant un calligramme, celui du renard.

En frottant mes mains l'une contre l'autre, les yeux fermés, je me prépare mentalement à être en grande partie vidé de mon chakra. Ce sera sans aucun doute douloureux et je l'espère radical. J'ouvre soudain les yeux active ce sceau, et je décide de faire confiance à Kurama si jamais j'ai besoin d'aide. Peu importe l'état dans lequel il se trouvera.

Mes sceaux de résistance s'illuminent d'une leur bleutée, et je répands mon chakra à travers mes mains posés au sol, et le sol aussi s'illumine mais d'une couleur d'abord dorée, ensuite orangée puis rouge.

Comme prévu mon chakra est aspiré dans un énorme vortex de puissance, celui-ci me prends bien plus de chakra que prévu mais avant que je n'ai pu réagir, le chakra de Kyûbi se mêle au mien et tout disparaît.

* * *

Je suis certain que cela ne fait pas plus de quelques minutes que je me suis évanoui et j'ai tout de suite remarqué la vapeur rougeâtre qui m'entourait. Il semblerait que le sang se soit finalement évaporé sous le surplus de puissance. D'ailleurs je remarque la chaleur de la pièce quand une douleur me prend aux jambes. Elles sont à moitié calcinés, je n'ai pas senti la douleur tout de suite grâce à mon sceau de résistance mais quand il cessera de faire effet, la douleur sera horrible.

Je remarque tout d'un coup un mouvement à ma gauche à travers la fumée au goût de fer et aperçois une silhouette avec de longs cheveux rouges imprégnés de sang. Je sais qui c'est, mais je l'interpelle mentalement d'abord de manière à ne pas le brusquer, il se peut qu'il ne se soit pas encore habitué aux sensations humaines.

« *_Tu vas bien ?_

Subitement il se retourne vers moi, ses yeux sont profondément rouges et ses sourcils velus. Comme dans mes souvenirs, son visage et carré, mais cette fois-ci j'aperçois bien son immense sourire de renard au milieu d'une barbe rousse, l'effet est bluffant avec ses grandes canines. Mais plus important, il est nu. Je vais en direction d'une salle adjacente pour lui trouver quelques vêtements, heureusement que je suis prévoyant.

« **Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? **Demande-t-il avec sa voix pour la première fois, elle est grave et rocailleuse.

-Ça s'appelle des vêtements, et les humains les portent, _je commence_, à moins de vouloir se faire remarquer,_ je termine avec un rictus souriant._

Kurama grogne un peu mais accepte de les mettre de mauvaise grâce.

J'ai volé ces vêtements chez un ninja parti au travail, il aura une mauvaise surprise à son retour.

Après quelques secondes je me décide à l'aider à enfiler les vêtements, Kurama n'arrête pas de pester, de « **C'est pas possible, à quel point vous aimez vous gâcher la vie et le temps vous les humains !** ».

Je tente de ne pas rire, peu importe à quel point tout ceci est hilarant, il le prendrait très mal avec son sale caractère.

Finalement après quelques minutes de bataille de vêtements et de rasage j'ai fini par abandonner le fait de ne pas le débarrasser de sa longue tignasse qu'il a tant envie de garder, puis sans prévenir Kurama commence d'un ton sérieux.

***Naruto, tu as réussi, tu m'a permis la liberté, je souhaiterai t'offrir ton dû, malheureusement je ne peux pas.**

Avant que je n'aie pu réagir, je suis téléporté mentalement dans une salle que je n'avais jamais vu. Ce n'est pas mon égout, mais une grande salle noire, et je me trouve devant une grande cage où je vois Kyûbi en grande taille.

Mais je remarque tout de suite qu'il n'est pas le même que d'habitude, il grogne et se secoue sans aucun sens, son esprit ayant quitté son corps, je suis face au corps d'un démon n'obéissant qu'à ses instincts. Soudain, le corps s'immobilise et se yeux reprennent un lueur intelligente.

« ***Si je ne peux pas sortir de cette cage c'est pour de bonnes raisons, ton père a fait en sorte que personne ne puisse ouvrir le sceau, je ne peux donc pas t'offrir mon chakra de manière loyale mais je peux t'en donner en cas de besoin, comme je l'ai fait jusqu'à aujourd'hui.**

*Quoi ? Mais notre marché...

***Tient toujours, il est juste reporté à plus tard.**

Je me retiens de lui crier dessus, ce salaud, je prends une grande respiration et je me calme, pour reprendre.

_* Alors qui possède la clé ? _Ma voix laisse passer plus de colère que prévu, mais il n'en tient pas compte.

***Un crapaud, du mont Myouboku, je l'ai à peine aperçu, mais c'en était bien un.**

*_Très bien, j'en parlerai à Jiraya. Je vais bientôt devoir repartir à Konoha, je te laisse profiter de ta liberté, tu auras quelques armes, et quelques sceaux, je sais que tu peux les utiliser. _

***Merci Naruto, nous nous reverrons, n'hésite pas à m'appeler, si jamais tu as besoin de moi.** »

J'ouvre les yeux, Kurama a disparu. Je sais que je pourrais le contacter quand je le souhaite par télépathie, il peut faire pareil.

Il faut me lever maintenant, je jette un œil dehors, le soleil se lève, l'opération m'a pris toute la nuit.

* * *

Je suis dans l'orphelinat, cela fait quelques minutes que je cherche Tsukuchi. J'ai réussi à convaincre Gaara de les garder, elle et son frère, sous la responsabilité du village tant que je ne suis pas revenu. D'ailleurs Gaara justifiera mon absence de « mission longue durée ». C'est plus ou moins le cas, je travaille pour Zuro cette fois, je dois m'infiltrer à Konoha pour récolter quelques informations. Oui, je travaille contre mon village et je n'en ai pas honte. Par contre, ce sera très désagréable de les revoir tous, eux et leurs pleurs et leurs supplications. _Ça ira, je n'aurai qu'à faire comme d'habitude, je m'en sortirai froid comme je suis_.

« Nar...Um Kurabi-sama !

Tiens c'est Yoite qui m'a trouvé en premier. Il s'améliore, c'est à cause de lui qui Jiraya m'a retrouvé. Faut dire que ma découverte serait facile, surtout si un gamin m'appelle « NARUTO-SAMA » en public.

-Hey Yoite ! Comment tu vas ? Tu n'aurais pas vu ta sœur ?

L'enfant le sourit naïvement, je me surprends à la comparer à Konohamaru, qui était plus ou moins mon disciple.

-Tsu-neesan est la la bibliothèque, elle y étudie souvent en ce moment. Elle ne veut plus passer du temps avec moi et puis...

C'est ça le problème avec ce gamin il parle beaucoup, beaucoup trop. Je ne sais pas comment sa sœur peut le supporter.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, si elle travaille c'est qu'elle tient à votre sécurité et..., _je commence._

_Attendez voir, une aveugle... A la BIBLIOTHEQUE ?_

Apparemment le frère n'est pas au courant, mais il se passe quelque chose de pas net...

-Bon comme ta sœur n'est pas là, tu pourrais lui faire passer un message ?

Il hoche la tête.

-Je vais être absent durant un très long moment, et je ne veux pas que vous vous inquiétiez. Prenez soin de vous. Je reviendrai vite vous voir, d'accord ?

Le petit garçon me regarde un peu inquiet, puis quand il remarque mon regard scrutateur il rougit un peu, et balbutie une promesse.

-A bientôt Yoite, je lui dis en m'éloignant.

-A la prochaine, Na... Kurabi-sama ! »

Je vais laisser tomber la recherche de Tsukuchi, je me débrouillerai. J'espère quand même qu'il n'y aura pas de problèmes.

Je retourne chez moi, je suis presque certain d'y trouver Jiraya... Ou pas, en effet il n'est pas là. Tant mieux, j'aurai plus de temps pour préparer mes affaires. Je range tranquillement mes affaires les plus importantes, comme des armes, des sceaux ou encore des _armes,_ et un peu de nourriture. Ah ! Et ne rien laisser pourrir dans le frigo quoique, ça fera chier les voisins, quels casse-pieds ceux-là !

La porte est à nouveau projetée à l'autre bout de la pièce, cette fois-ci sous le choc elle se brise en morceaux. _Paix à son âme. _Je ne vais pas la réparer cette fois, je demanderai à Gaara, j'ai bien peur que ce n'est pas la dernière fois qu'une porte ne subisse le courroux de mon ex-sensei.

-Naruto...

Je me surprends à frissonner, comme il y a deux ans lorsque je faisais une connerie, ou que je me mettais en danger, je ne devrais pas avoir peur mais il a d'énormes cernes sous les yeux, (comme moi), et un air un peu fou sur le visage. Je suppose qu'il a passé la nuit à me chercher.

-Jiraya ! Tiens donc ! Bien dorm... hem... Je suis prêt à partir !

Je me lève. Pendant un instant, j'ai cru qu'il allait se jeter sur moi, pour m'étrangler sauvagement, mais après quelques secondes, il soupire et me fait signe de le suivre. Et nous sommes repartis pour Konoha.

* * *

Nous traversons la grande, porte. _Argh, bon sang j'avais oublié à quel point c'était de mauvais goût. Je préfère largement l'entrée de Suna, elle a du style au moins._

_En tout cas ça a presque pas changé, ah si la tête de Tsunade sur la montagne des hokage, haha, il ont vraiment tous une sale tête de constipés sur ces pierres._

Soupir

_Je regrette déjà d'être revenu... Tiens, le temps s'assombrit, ah, rien de mieux que l'orage pour m'accueillir._

« Viens, Naruto, on va au bâtiment de l'hokage, ce serait dommage de te faire arrêter à peine arrivé.

_Aw, je sais que ça va faire mal._

PAF, comme prévu, j'ai droit à un coquart.

Elle n'a pas changé d'un pouce, quoique si, elle ne retient plus ses coups.

-...EST-CE QUE TU SAIS TOUTE LA PAPERASSE QUE TU VIENS DE ME DONNER, RIEN QUE POUR TON RETOUR, JE...

Ah... Elle m'a manquée sa douce voix, je tente quand même d'avoir un petit air coupable pour qu'elle me lâche un peu la grippe. Mais son discours dure un peu plus longtemps que prévu puisque qu'un groupe de ninjas débarque de mission.

_Whah Sakura! P*tain ce qu'elle a embelli ! Heureusement que je ne suis plus amoureux d'elle, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de la trouver magnifique._

Elle a gardé ses cheveux courts, et ses traits se sont affermis. Cela doit faire des jours qu'elle voyage puisqu'elle d'après ce que je peux en voir, elle a bien besoin d'une douche. Sakura est accompagnée de Kakashi-sensei (fidèle à lui-même) et de... _Qui est ce gars ?_

Sakura me fixe choquée, puis je vois des larmes qui coulent sur ses joues, elle me prend même dans ses bras, après quelques secondes elle se relève le regard sombre, puis dans un geste de rage elle me fout un putain de coup de poing.

_Tiens, presque aussi fort que Tsunade, oh mon dieu ne me dites pas... Ah ah, qu'est-ce que j'allais raconter, elle n'a rien à voir ave Tsunade n'est-ce pas ? N'est-ce pas ?_

-Espèce de sale connard ! Tu ne... tu n'étais pas obligé de le retrouver, tu n'aurais pas dû partir, et laisser ce maudit message. Sale crétin congénital...

_Sakura est devenue plus vulgaire, et plus forte aussi, je sais que c'est en partie de ma faute, que qu'y puis-je ? Je suis comme ça !_

Je reste un instant immobile attendant qu'elle ait terminé, puis je la prends doucement dans mes bras.

-Toi aussi tu m'a manquée.»

_Ce n'est pas un mensonge, mais un signe de faiblesse._

Elle soupire et continue de pleurer. Cela dure quelques longues minutes. Tsunade me lorgne avec agacement, elle m'en veut elle aussi._ Ils n'ont pas le droit, ils n'ont pas le droit de m'en vouloir._

« _On récolte ce que l'on sème_ ».

* * *

Je suis un peu désorienté à mon réveil, c'est rare que je me réveille dans un lit. En effet quand je cauchemarde, j'ai tendance à geler les choses qui m'entourent, alors je préfère dormir dehors pour ne pas me faire remarquer. Je ne dis pas que je fais de mauvais rêves toutes les nuits mais je préfère ne pas prendre de risque, j'ai plus d'une fois failli me faire attraper par les autorités à cause de ce problème.

_Bon sang, ce que je hais cette chambre._

Je me lève en ignorant le désordre ambiant et me prépare à sortir. Avant de traverser la porte, je prends soin d'ouvrir mon esprit.

_Ahhh, la haine des villageois m'a manquée. Je suis quand même content d'être là, y faudra pas qu'ils m'oublient. héhé*_

Je m'abreuve de leurs pensées parasites et haineuses, je suis certain d'avoir acquis un vocabulaire encore plus coloré maintenant, franchement « cette sale petite crevette démoniaque », on me l'avait jamais faite celle-là. Bref, ça suffit, il faut voir Tsunade maintenant.

Je me renfrogne un peu. Que des gens dont que je connais pas le nom me haïssent, je peux accepter, mais que des gens qui m'ont plutôt bien connu, et avec qui je me suis peut-être bien entendu se mettent à me haïr, c'est douloureux.

Je remarque distraitement que mes jambes et mes côtes me font encore un peu mal, elles ne guérissent plus de manière automatique maintenant que l'esprit de Kurama n'est plus présent, je sais que j'ai accès a son chakra, le problème est que son utilisation sera remarquée tout de suite, Jiraya le premier. Ce dernier est tellement sensible au chakra qu'il doit en avoir mal aux dents dans les hôpitaux où le chakra flotte en permanence. Je crois comprendre maintenant pourquoi il trouvait toujours le moyen d'entrer par les fenêtres, j'avais cru que c'était pour une idée de style, je me trompe peut-être.

Quand je pénètre dans le bureau de Tsunade, celle-ci se tourne très rapidement vers moi, son air impassible ne m'empêche pas de lire ses pensées superficielles.

§.._.Jiraya, impossible...pauvre Sakura... genjutsu._.. §

J'arrête la lecture dés qu'elle commence à parler. C'est quelque chose que j'ai appris avec Gin. Ne pas lire les pensées de quelqu'un qui parle, car il m'est pas encore possible de faire la différence avec la voix que j'entends dans ma tête et ce qu'elle dit à voix haute. Je me concentre.

« Bonjour Naruto.

Je la salue également

-Je suppose, que tu n'as pas l'intention de tout me raconter, ce que tu as fait durant ces deux années, et tu comptes en préserver le secret. Tel que je te connais tu ne diras rien, qu'importe ce que je menace de faire, il te suffira de t'en aller à nouveau, je me trompe ?

Tsunade, observe mon visage un long moment, le sien reflète une sorte de nostalgie et une tristesse que je n'ai vu qu'une seule fois, lors du combat contre Orochimaru.

-Je te demanderais juste de me dire ce que tu t'autorises à révéler. Ce que tu accepterais de me dire, ce que tu voudrais bien me raconter.

Ses mots et gestes sont lents, comme si elle parlait à un animal sauvage, comme si je pouvais me volatiliser dans la minute. Son regard se porte sur mon œil gauche actuellement sous genjutsu, et dés ce moment je comprends que Jiraya lui a raconté ce qu'il savait, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. En effet, ni Jiraya, ni Tsunade n'ont de moyen de savoir que j'ai acquis un kekkai genkai, rien à craindre de ce coté là.

-Bien, _je réponds après quelques secondes_. Je me doute que Jiraya-san vous a mis au courant, et vous vous doutez que je lui ai en partie menti.

Je laisse planer un instant le silence, pendant lequel je cherche mes mots.

J'accepte de lui raconter en détail mon combat contre Pein. Je lui dis également que j'ai réussi à réunir quelques informations à propos de l'Akatsuki, et je sors de mon sac un rouleau avec écrit en gros dessus, « CONFIDENTIEL », et après quelques longs signes de mains, et une goutte de mon sang dessus, le sceau de secret se désactive et laisse un rouleau normal sur lequel j'ai mis par écrit certaines informations.

Surprise, Tsunade prend le rouleau dans ses mains, après quelques secondes de lecture, celles-ci se mettent à trembler.

-Co... comment as-tu eu ces informations ? L'Akatsuki ? Ce... ce rouleau est une véritable aubaine pour nous...

-C'est mon informateur.

-Qui est-ce, j'ai vraiment besoin que tu nous le dises...

-Mon informateur souhaite ne pas se faire connaître, respectez sa décision.

_Bah oui, je ne vais quand même pas lui dire que j'ai rencontré Itachi Uchiha et que j'ai lu dans ses pensés._

Tsunade soupire, je me mure dans un silence qui commence à durer, je suis le premier qui le brise.

-J'ai aussi une autre révélation. Cela concerne Sasuke Uchiha, ou plutôt son frère Itachi.

Tsunade se tend, si je n'avais pas mon esprit modifié, je ne l'aurai sans doute pas perçu, et cela veut peut-être dire qu'elle est au courant pour le massacre.

-Vous connaissez la vérité n'est-ce pas ? _je commence tandis qu'elle acquiesce_, alors je ne vous apprends rien sur les motivations sur le frère meurtrier...

-Ceci était un secret classé S, encore plus que le fait que tu sois le réceptacle de Kyûbi. Comment...

-Dites ça à votre très cher conseiller, Danzo. Il avait gardé des archives, et quelqu'un les a volé. Heureusement qu'elles étaient bien scellés, moi seul ait réussi sans le chakra déclencheur.

La Godaime rumina durant quelques minutes en se promettant qu'elle lui ferait payer cher, je ne dis rien attendant qu'elle termine.

_Ca ne devrait plus tarder maintenant._

Elle vient de voir mon visage las et son visage est devenu triste, et une expression d'impuissance a remplacé ses traits.

-Tu l'as remarqué n'est-ce pas ? Je suis désolée, je n'ai rien pu faire, pour les en empêcher, je ne peux toujours rien faire».

Oui, c'est vrai, depuis que je me suis baladé dans le village, des ANBUs me suivaient. Ils sont en ce moment même en train d'entourer l'endroit, il ne vont pas tarder à agir.

Je salue Tsunade en me penchant légèrement en avant, et avant d'avoir pu me relever, des ninjas se jettent sur moi, et après avoir senti la douleur d'une seringue s'enfonçant dans mon bras, je succombe à l'inconscience.

_Qui a dit que la vie était un long fleuve tranquille ?_

* * *

_Je trouve que c'est un long chapitre =). Et je vous ai (encore) piégés (et j'adore ça). Non, Naruto ne peut pas se balader impunément dans le village, et non on le laissera pas s'en sortir aussi facilement._  
_Sinon j'aime bien ce chapitre, même si j'ai dû y changer plein de choses, j'espère qu'il vous a plu aussi._  
_N'hésitez pas à commenter, j'avoue avoir très peur de faire des retards car à partir de la rentrée ça risque d'arriver, je suis désolée d'avance..._  
_Pour répondre à soln96, non les Uzumaki sont pour l'instant mis de coté, par contre Sasuke... (*insérer un rire diabolique ici*), bref, ma parenthèse parle pour moi =)._  
_N'oubliez pas les reviews, ils sont devenus ma drogue hebdomadaire, alors je les attends !_

Rendez-vous le 13 décembre pour la suite : Emprisonné partie 1 - Débordements - « Les revoir, eux, ceux que j'ai trahis » - Kazaki


	9. Ch9 Alternance

Emprisonné partie 1

Débordements

« Les revoir, eux, ceux que j'ai trahis »

Kazaki

* * *

POV Kurama.

**Cela fait trois jours que je suis séparé de son corps, et cela fait aussi longtemps que je n'ai pas ressenti ce sentiment, celui qui ressemble au fait d'être « heureux », mais ne vous leurrez pas, je ne le suis pas bien sûr. Il me faudrait être bien plus naïf que ça pour pouvoir ne serait-ce que effleurer ce sentiment, j'en suis pourtant aujourd'hui plus proche que jamais. La liberté est celle qui m'a énormément manquée, j'ai d'innombrables fois tenter de me la procurer, de l'arracher à mes hôtes pour réussir à prendre leurs place. Mais ce gamin... Oui ce gamin est tellement différent.**

**Je suis le plus cruel, le plus meurtrier, le pire de tous les bijuus, mais le comble est que je pourrais presque considérer ce gamin comme mon renardeau, mon presque fils ? **

**HAHAHAHAHAHA...**

**Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas sorti de conneries pareilles, et pourtant c'est tellement vrai, parce que peu importe comment on le voit, c'est moi qui l'ait élevé. Certes sa crise d'adolescence a eu lieu un peu plus tôt que prévu, mais il est celui qui m'a donné ce que je voulais à tout prix avoir. La liberté, et pour cela je ne respecte, plus que n'importe quel humain... ou presque.* C'est uniquement grâce à lui que je déambule tranquillement dans les rues, sachant que je pourrais tous les mettre en pièce en une toute petite poignée de secondes, mais ça ne plairait pas à Naruto. Parce que oui, Naruto est là, tout du moins son clone de blond m'a expliqué que je n'étais pas obligé de le garder, pour le détruire, il suffirait pour moi de cesser de lui donner du chakra et en moins de quelques heures, il disparaîtrait. Quoi qu'on en dise cependant, celui-là ne vaut pas l'original, c'est même un produit raté que le vrai Naruto a crée durant son entraînement avec le dénommé Gintaka. Ce Naruto a pour nom « Prototype X-03 v2 », j'ai préféré lui donner le nom de Kazaki. **

**Kazaki est réellement un produit raté pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'éprouve pas les émotions qu'il devrait posséder de l'original. Il a la capacité de parler, d'entretenir une conversation mais tout ce qui est « sentiments » lui échappe complètement. Je ne m'en plains pas, au contraire, il est plus agréable ainsi. Bien que Kazaki soit une copie de Naruto, il ne lui ressemble pas physiquement, Kazaki a les cheveux courts noirs et des yeux un peu rouges dus au chakra que je fais couler dans ses sceaux. Tant qu'il me sert à quelque chose, je n'ai aucune raison de mettre fin à son existence, en effet ce robot m'obéit au doigt et à l'œil, ses capacités sont certes moins importantes que celles de Naruto et son intelligence et sa faculté de réfléchir sont limités, mais il reste un bon servant en ce qui concerne la nourriture qu'il est capable de préparer. Kyûbi n'a pas besoin de nourriture, il n'en a jamais eu besoin, et il n'en aura sans doute jamais besoin, mais moi, je l'aime la nourriture, vraiment je l'adore, si je devais avoir une vraie faiblesse, c'est celle-là, la nourriture. Oh ce que j'aime la nourriture, certes au début j'ai eu un peu de mal à m'habituer au déluge de sensations dans mes papilles, mais j'aime la nourriture. Et Kazaki sait la préparer, il a eu un peu de mal au début, mais il s'en sort parfaitement bien maintenant.**

**Pour ce qui est de profiter de ma liberté, je me contente pour l'instant de voyager de village en village, de découvrir les choses par moi-même au lieu de le voir au travers d'une grille et des yeux humains. J'ai même eu l'occasion de goûter à nouveau à du sang, celui de bandits qui nous avaient attaqués Kazaki et moi. Malheureusement, dés que du sang atteint ma bouche, le vrai Naruto l'a su, il s'en rend tout de suite compte, et si nécessaire il peut m'empêcher d'agir et me rapatrier dans son corps. Une fois que je lui ai expliqué la situation à travers Kazaki, qui ne l'oublions pas un clone de sang de Naruto, les yeux -bleus cette fois de Naruto- se sont plissés, et il m'a demandé d'un ton un peu menaçant de le prévenir à l'avenir avant de le refaire. J'ai oublié de préciser que les bandits avaient attaqué la nuit et que cela a réveillé Naruto.D'ailleurs embêter ce petit blond me manque déjà, j'ai hâte de le revoir en vrai, car sans doute à Konoha il doit se sentir bien mal, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir pitié de ce que ce garçon est en train de subir dans l'antre des ANBUs, et quelque part je ne veux même pas savoir.**

_**Eh bien, eh bien, pov' gamin.**_

* * *

C'est de la torture psychologique. Ils comptent sur l'épuisement physique et mental pour que je dise tout ce que je sais. Ils ne me laisseront pas tranquille tant que je n'aurai rien dit. Mais je vais tout de même continuer sur cette voie.

« Parle ! Qu'as-tu fait ces deux dernières années ! Tu ne nous berneras pas comme ça. Qui as-tu rencontré? Avec qui as-tu parlé?, …

_Bon sang, qu'il est ennuyeux, il n'arrête pas de radoter en plus, comme un disque rayé en plus ennuyeux. Au moins mon précédent tortionnaire avait du vocabulaire, il parlait sans cesse de torture et de souffrance. Le pire c'est qu'il y prenait du plaisir... Bref passons. Le fait est que cet ANBU me parle depuis déjà plus de 4 heures sans s'arrêter, sans compter que cela fait 41 heures que je n'ai pas eu droit au sommeil._

_Pff, c'est rien ça, j'ai tenu 2 mois moi... Bon ok, j'avais du café et Kurama avec moi, c'était plus simple. Mais ça ira, je peux encore attendre, cependant je ne supporte plus cet ANBU. Heureusement que Tsunade leurs à interdit d'utiliser la torture physique puisque je serai réintégré au village, elle a dû oublier de préciser pour la torture mentale, ou pas... Elle a le droit de penser que je le mérite, (et c'est sans doute le cas). _Sinon ce gars me tape vraiment sur les nerfs, je craque.

J'ouvre très rapidement mon esprit en le fixant dans ses yeux a travers son masque, Gin m'a dit que c'était plus simple avec un contact visuel. Je vois sa _vie_, sa _famille_, ses_ enfants_, et surtout ses _faiblesses_.

-Yumaki-san, si je peux me permettre, comment vont vos filles ? Il paraît qu'elles ont du mal à l'académie.

Ébahi par le changement de sujet, l'ANBU ne dit rien.

On ne le voit pas derrière son masque, c'est un ANBU entraîné tout de même, mais je le _sais_, parce que je le _vois_.

-Et votre femme ?

J'entrevois des images de disputes qui se forment dans son cerveau.

-Comme c'est triste ! Votre métier la rend malheureuse, mais... Aurait-elle trouvé un autre homme pour vous remplacer ? Faites attention, elle risquerait de récupérer vos filles pour vous laisser seul, Yumaki-san.

Mon visage se change en un grossier rictus, puis je continue joyeusement.

-Alala comme je vais m'ennuyer, je devrais peut-être les rencontrer vos filles, elles sont bien mignonnes, l'aînée a deux ans de moins que moi n'est-ce pas ? Jeune ninja bien prometteuse malgré ses quelques simagrées, elle a tout de même échoué à l'examen chuunin. »

L'ANBU craque, exactement comme je le voulais, il me donne un coup de poing au visage, instinctivement, je concentre une partie de mon chakra sur ma joue, là ou le poing se pose. Ma joue gèle et une couche de glace la recouvre ainsi qu'une partie de mon cou.

_Zut ! Moi qui pensais contrôler correctement la glace je me suis trompé._

Un grand crac de la glace qui se brise, suivi d'une petite douleur sourde puis me voilà au sol, toujours solidement attaché sur la chaise, les fins morceau de glace se sont enfoncés dans ma joue, j'en vois tomber et se briser par terre.

D'autres hommes masqués entrent et prennent l'homme en colère par les bras alors que celui-ci était sur le point de recommencer, sa main est devenue rouge de sang. Ma chaise est rapidement relevée, et à la vue de ma joue à présent ensanglantée et recouverte de glace, les autres s'immobilisent et finalement ne disent rien. J'entends juste un « Ça suffit pour aujourd'hui » avant d'être violemment jeté dans ma cellule.

Je me redresse doucement, et me concentre sur le chakra de Kyûbi qu'il me reste pour soigner ma joue qui commence tout juste à se refermer. Je me lève et m'allonge dans mon pseudo lit, où je m'endors immédiatement.

_J'ai hâte de voir ce qu'il m'ont réservé pour demain._

* * *

« Tsunade-sama ! Où est-il ?

Pauvre Tsunade, c'est exactement la phrase qu'elle ne voulait pas entendre. Sakura vient tout juste de se lever, elle était partie chercher Naruto chez lui pour trouver un appartement vide. C'est la raison pour laquelle, maintenant elle lui pose cette question.

Tsunade ne bouge pas de sa chaise mais son expression change tout d'un coup. Sakura surprise par la réaction de Tsunade, se tait et attend, anxieuse.

-Je n'ai rien pu faire Sakura, _commence Tsunade comme pour insister sur son impuissance_, le conseil ne l'a pas laissé en liberté bien longtemps, ils voulaient l'interroger et...

-QUOI ! Vous ne les avez tout de même pas laissé faire ?!

-Sakura... Il faut que tu comprennes que...

-Si vous les laissez faire, il ne s'en sortira pas vivant, j'ai déjà soigné des ninjas sortis du secteur des interrogations, ils pouvaient à peine dire un mot ! Si vous voulez sa mort...

-TAIS-TOI !

Sakura, surprise par le ton pris par la Godaime, se tait attendant sa réponse.

-Naruto a disparu pendant exactement 1 an et 9 mois, ne laissant derrière lui qu'un misérable message, le conseil ne se satisfait pas de ça ! En tant que hokage, je ne peux pas les empêcher d'exercer leurs droits mais je peux les limiter.

La blonde reprend son souffle un instant, puis continue son discours.

-Les ANBUs n'ont pas droit à la torture physique, ils doivent se contenter de paroles et rien d'autre, il ne restera pas là-bas plus d'une semaine, c'est promis. »

Sakura ne dit rien, ses poings se contractent à intervalles égales tandis qu'elle résiste à l'idée de prendre d'assaut le bâtiment souterrain où se fait actuellement l'interrogatoire de Naruto. Finalement, elle sort en trombe de la pièce en courant sans même refermer la porte derrière elle.

Tsunade quant à elle, continue de fixer l'endroit où Sakura se trouvait sans bouger, comme attendant quelqu'un.

* * *

_C'est dans ce genre de moments, alors que l'on est attaché à une chaise, les yeux bandés , la bouche entravée que l'on a envie de faire... Tout, de danser de chanter, de sauter du haut d'une falaise parce que que bref on ne peut pas. Non pas que je regrette d'avoir agi comme un idiot et d'avoir montré que même en prison je suis capable d'utiliser mon chakra, je dirais même au contraire mais... Bon là, je m'emmerde. Vraiment._

Je suis dans une petite pièce avec une porte et une petite fenêtre à 2m du sol, je le sais car j'ai eu le temps de le voir avant d'être bâillonné de partout.

_Sinon, vous saviez que c'est une méthode de torture ça ? Torture psychologique de privation sensorielle, également appelée « White Torture »**, cela consiste à enfermer le sujet dans un pièce isolée, sans pouvoir faire de bruit, sans bouger, sans rien pouvoir toucher. En théorie le sujet commence à avoir des hallucinations en quelques jours, et subit également une régression mentale.** Mais non, je ne suis pas inquiet, aucune raison n'est-ce pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de rester ici bien longtemps._

_Non, mais j'aimerais vraiment qu'il y ait quelqu'un ou quelque chose vienne m'occuper. N'importe qui..._

J'entends le bruit d'un gong, la porte s'ouvre pour la première fois depuis trois jours et une silhouette, me détache les yeux et bien que je reste attaché, je peux me lever et marcher.

_Aahh, enfin, celui qui a dit que l'on ne pouvait pas mourir d'ennui avait peut-être raison, mais là je me sens comme si j'avais été mort et que je revenais à la vie... Avec tous les inconvénients qui vont avec. Étrange pensée soit dit en passant._

On m'emmène dans un petite salle de pas plus de 3m², au milieu de celle-ci, deux chaises l'une en face de l'autre et une table entre les deux. De part et d'autre de la table, je remarque deux gardes ANBUs portant un masque, l'un de loup et l'autre de démon.

_Tiens ? Je fais plus attention à mon environnement maintenant. Je suppose que c'est ce que ça fait quand on reste isolé pendant plus de deux jours sans voir rien ni personne._

On me fait asseoir sur une première chaise, j'ai apparemment un visiteur.

Il y a un énorme groupe de personnes derrière la porte et il semblerait qu'il essaient tous entrer. Après quelques secondes de débat une seule personne entre tandis que l'on ferme la porte derrière elle.

« Mm... Salut, me dit Sakura.

Je lui souris le plus chaleureusement que le peux, je ne dois pas être très beau à voir, et l'odeur doit également être pestilentielle. Cela fait quatre jours que je suis enfermé ici, et quand deux jours auparavant l'ANBU m'a frappé, j'ai été directement enfermé dans la cellule où j'étais avant que l'on vienne me chercher pour me mettre sans sommation dans la cellule ou je me trouve actuellement.

Par conséquent j'ai toujours la figure tartinée de sang bien que la blessure se soit résorbée, c'est également le cas de mon menton et mon tee-shirt, le sang ayant séché, ce doit être très moche à voir.

Je m'attendais qu'à cette vue pitoyable, Sakura se mette à pleurer, mais il faut croire qu'elle a grandi et elle contrôle bien mieux les expressions de son visage, je réussis néanmoins à déceler du dégoût et de la pitié à travers sa façade.

Je suis tout de même content de la voir, la dernière fois j'ai moins eu de temps pour la détailler et mon avis n'a pas changé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as embelli, _je commence._ Je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion de bien te voir la dernière fois, mais tu es vraiment devenue belle Sakura.

Immédiatement elle rougit, cette partie là de sa personnalité n'a pas changée, toujours autant d'inexpérience en matière d'hommes, faudra bien qu'elle grandisse un jour, et personnellement, autant que ce ne soit pas moi qui lui permette cela, je ne suis absolument pas LA bonne personne pour ça...

…

_Vous savez quoi ? Oubliez._

-Naruto, tu es parti tellement longtemps. Je ne t'attendais plus, je ne pensais pas que tu reviendrais. Tu m'as énormément manqué.

Je lui réponds juste d'un petit sourire désole, mais je lui envoie également un message sous-entendu, en effet si j'avais l'intention de rester longtemps, je lui aurai promis, je suppose à son regard elle l'a compris.

-Tsunade a dit que tu pourras sortir d'ici 3 ou 4 jours, pas avant. C'est le conseil qui l'a décidé, tu vas donc rester ici.

Un long silence s'installe avant qu'elle ne le brise.

-Les autres veulent aussi te voir. Je te laisse à la prochaine Naruto. »

Je hoche la tête dans sa direction et Sakura sort de la pièce.

Ensuite plusieurs personnes sont venues me voir. Tout d'abord j'ai vu Kiba, Choji et Shikamaru qui sont rapidement passés pour me donner quelques nouvelles du village. Ils ne sont pas restés longtemps, il n'y avait pas assez de place. Ensuite j'ai eu droit, à ma surprise, à une visite de Hinata et... Neji.

J'ai cru comprendre qu'il voulait surveiller ce qu'il se passerait dans cette pièce, j'en ai profité pour l'embêter un peu. Ils sont restés bien plus longtemps.

La dernière personne à être venue est Shizune. C'était elle qui m'en a le plus dit. Elle m'a parlé longuement de Sakura, de Tsunade, ainsi que de mes autres amis d'enfance, de leurs réaction à ma disparition, dans l'espoir de me faire ressentir de la culpabilité.

_Eh bien c'est raté. Je ne regrette rien._

Une fois qu'elle fut partie, j'ai eu le temps de remarquer qu'il faisait déjà nuit.

Je suis retourné dans ma cage et je me suis endormi en attendant ces fameux quatre jours.

_Bon sang ce qu'ils vont être longs !_

**J'apprécie de pouvoir visiter les villages de cette manière, cependant mes journées ne se limitent bien sur pas à du tourisme.**

**Je prends sur moi pour m'informer sur les événements récents qui se sont produits pas loin d'Oto.**

**Orochimaru fait en effet beaucoup parler de lui, de plus en plus en fait. Au point que j'en viens à craindre de le rencontrer. Non pas que j'aie le moindre problème à l'idée de le combattre, mais, plutôt au fait qu'il risque d'appendre mon existence hors du corps de Naruto. Je demande donc à Kazaki de se presser, il obéit sans rien dire. **

**Tout d'un coup, je repère huit présences, et rien qu'à leurs odeur je sais que ce sont des sbires de Orochimaru : horrible odeur de serpent.**

**Je jette un œil à Kazaki, au regard qu'il me rend, il les a repérés aussi, je lui dis.**

**« N'appelle pas l'orignal, débrouille-toi avec ce que t'as sans rien révéler. Tu en prendras deux, je combattrai le reste. **

**Kazaki hoche la tête, il n'est définitivement pas très bavard.**

**Il arrivent. Pour les vaincre je n'utilise que du Taijutsu, il ne faudrait pas qu'ils remarquent que mon chakra est semblable à un démon renard qui devrait être à plus de 50 kilomètres d'ici. Pendant que je les vaincs un par un, je remarque le chakra d'une certaines personne bien proche de Naruto. Je réussis à sentir Kazaki, qui après avoir achevé ses combattants, se tend brusquement.**

**-Sasuke Uchiha, je te rencontre enfin. »**

**Le garçon a énormément changé par rapport à la précédente fois que nous l'avons vu. Il semble plus froid, plus cynique, et beaucoup moins compatissant.**

**De toute manière il y a peu de chances que le brun se rende compte de notre vraie identité. Alors nous allons juste nous faire passer pour des connaissances de Naruto. Je n'ai pas envie de faire usage de mon chakra ici.**

« Suis-je censé vous connaître ? _**commence le brun d'un ton froid.**_

-**Non, mais Naruto nous a beaucoup parlé de toi.**

**Kazaki devrait maintenant avoir compris mon plan, on évite la confrontation, Sasuke est l'ami de Naruto, quand j'étais encore dans mon corps il m'a fait promettre de ne jamais le tuer sans son autorisation, sans oublier que le brun travaille toujours pour Orochimaru et s'il survit il lui parlera de mon chakra qu'il a déjà vu dans le corps de Naruto, alors autant éterniser la discussion.**

-Naruto ? _Il répond finalement avec un léger sourire_. Cela fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas revu, comment va-t-il ?

**C'est à mon tour de sourire.**

-Il est emprisonné à Konoha, sans doute en ce moment même en train d'être torturé.

**Dans un premier temps il ne semble pas me croire mais avec mon absence de réponse, ses yeux s'écarquillent très légèrement et ses sourcils se froncent. Donc ce gamin considère toujours Naruto comme son ami.**

-Dans ce cas, je dois vous laisser.

**Et l'Uchiha disparaît. Quelque chose me dit qu'il va bientôt se passer quelque chose d'intéressant ici.**

**Je m'adresse à Kazaki. **

-**Envoie les informations à Naruto.** »

**Il acquiesce et obéit.**

**En parlant de Naruto il ne va pas être content.**

« JE VAIS TE TUER !, **me dit le clone de Naruto aux yeux bleus, possédé par l'original.**

-**Naruto, Naruto, Naruto, pourquoi tant de haine ? **

-JE VAIS TE DIRE MOI POURQUOI ! Je parie que dés maintenant Sasuke va débarquer à KONOHA pour me libérer ! C'est ça le problème ! Et peu importe à quel point il est devenu FORT, il ne l'est pas assez pour...

**Naruto prend une très grande inspiration, avant de la relâcher sans continuer sa tirade.**

-Il y a encore un moyen d'arranger tout ça...

-**Et lequel ?**

-Aider Sasuke à tuer Orochimaru et rapporter sa tête à Konoha, c'est le mieux que l'on puisse faire. Tu en es capable n'est-ce pas ?

-**Quoi ? Pourquoi nous devrions faire une telle chose ?**

-Déjà ce n'est pas nous mais toi, je ne peux pas posséder ce corps très longtemps, tu n'auras qu'à le faire avec le clone, je lui transmets quelques techniques utiles. Et ensuite parce que c'est toi qui nous a mis dans cette merde... Et en me dis pas que c'est au dessus de tes moyens, tu es parfaitement capable de le faire, si tu veux contente toi d'alléger le fardeau de Sas'ke en t'occupant des autres sbires, je t'autorise à tuer, tu devrais être content.

**Je n'aime pas la manière dont Naruto me parle, mais il faut avouer que cette fois, j'ai gaffé, je peux accepter qu'il me donne des ordres pour cette fois.**

-**Très bien, je le ferais, mais n'oublies pas Naruto, je reste plus puissant que toi, et je peux dés que j'ai envie retirer tout le chakra que je t'ai prêté.**

**Naruto soupire de fatigue et acquiesce, il n'est pas en état de continuer, s'il reste plus longtemps, le clone va disparaître. Naruto me salue et le clone s'effondre, endormi. Distraitement, je lui envoie du chakra pour le remettre en forme. Une fois, Kazaki debout nous nous dirigeons vers le repaire de Orochimaru, en suivant la trace olfactive toute fraîche que Sasuke nous a laissé.**

* * *

* :« Plus d'infos = spoil sur le manga » Compris ?

** :Wikipédia est votre ami (ou Google c'est votre choix).

Voilà, nouveau chapitre. Remarquez que j'ai exprès séparé Kyubi et Kurama, alors que c'est techniquement la même personne, c'est pour donner plus de réalisme au fait que Kurama soit aussi "gentil", Kyubi représente l'entitée dangereuse et faite d'instinct, et Kurama est la partie intelligente que Naruto connait bien. En gros Kyûbi est d'un schizophrène (Ahem).  
Pour répondre à Miss, oui Naruto aurait pu se défendre contre les ANBUs, mais son but est de rester à Konoha en tant que ninja, pas comme un criminel…  
dj, oui j'admets que la fin est traitre, faut pas m'en vouloir c'est là que se faisait la coupure du chapitre.  
_Que vas-t-il se passer? Sasuke va-t-il réussir à tuer Orochimaru ou vas-t-il mourir dans l'atroces souffrances? Naruto vas-t-il encore péter un fusible? Kazaki va-t-il rencontrer le grand amour? Vous le saurez la prochaine fois (ou la fois suivante)._

Prochain chapitre nommé: Évasion temporaire - Uchiha le retour - Décès - Rencontre

Bye bye people, et n'oubliez pas ma récompense, et laissez des review!


	10. Ch10 Point de vue

Evasion temporaire  
Uchiha le retour  
Décès  
Rencontre

* * *

_Je ne peux pas exactement vous dire pourquoi, mais je sens que vous allez aimer ce chapitre._

* * *

Je viens de retourner dans mon corps encore un peu étourdi. Quand je reprends conscience de mon corps, je me mets à crier.

« SORTEZ-MOI D'ICI ! VITE ! LAISSEZ-MOI SORTIR...

Je n'ai bien sûr pas de réponse, mais je continue, sachant que j'ai d'ores et déjà attiré l'attention de ou des garde(s) qui me surveille(nt). Et comme je le disais, le garde arrive l'air un peu ensommeillé, j'en connais un qui vient d'être interrompu dans sa sieste d'après-midi.

-FAITES-MOI SORTIR D'ICI...

-Mais fermes-là...

-NON ! FAITES-MOI SORTIR !

-Tu veux que je te bâillonne ?

-Venez donc essayer...

-Pour qui te prends sale petit gamin, ta maman t'a pas appris qu'il faut écouter ses ainés ?

Je cache mon sourire alors qu'il ouvre la porte et alors qu'il n'a même pas le temps de cligner des yeux, je le frappe avec mon pied sur la tempe et le garde perd connaissance. Pendant ce temps je gèle à nouveau mes liens avant de les briser.

Il ne me reste plus qu'à sortir du bâtiment sans me faire repérer. J'active un sceau qui me permet de camoufler ma présence et mon chakra et je commence à courir priant pour ne rencontrer personne de puissant, je profite de la surprise des gardes pour les assommer et continuer mon chemin.

Une fois sorti du bâtiment je vais à mon Refuge, et je me crée un seul et unique clone de sang avec assez de chakra pour qu'il reste "vivant" plusieurs jours, qui ira se cacher pendant que j'attirerai l'attention des ninjas sur moi. Dés maintenant je considère que c'est mission accomplie.

Les ninjas me rattrapent très rapidement alors que sors de mon appartement pour avoir une excuse, mais dés qu'ils commencent à me menacer avec un kunai, je déclare.

« Je me rends.

Leur surprise est belle à voir, mai ils semblent encore avoir des doutes, c'est à ce moment-là qu'arrive Tsunade.

-Naruto, explique-moi exactement pourquoi tu a cru bon de t'évader sachant que c'était ta seule chance de réintégrer le village?

-Eh bien, comment dire, j'avais vachement faim et bon… Ca va bientôt faire une semaine que je n'ai rien mangé, mais.. euh je vais mieux maintenant, je peux retourner dans ma cage.

Tsunade ne semble absolument pas convaincue, ni même les autres ninjas présents.

-Bon ben, je suis prêt à retourner dans ma cellule, si vous voulez nous pourrons discuter là-bas, n'est-ce pas?

Tsunade continue de me fixer, le regard dur de suspicions. Elle a certes raison mais ce n'est pas une raison pour lui dire toute la vérité.

-Bien, dit-elle finalement, emmenez-le dans sa cellule et surtout renforcez-la.

Ils obéissent et je me laisse sagement faire un faux petit sourire désolé sur le visage.

-Très bien Naruto, fini de jouer, dis-moi pourquoi as-tu eu la soudaine envie de quitter ta cellule?

-Eh bien, vous savez, elle est plutôt sombre, et oppressante et…

-Cesse de jouer avec mes nerfs, ma patience est limitée, me coupe Tsunade.

_Bon, je vais lui dire au moins une partie de la vérité, pas envie de finir en pâtée pour Akamaru._

-Ok ok, alors comment expliquer ça… Une certaine personne de ma connaissance, m'a, par un certain moyen, prévenu qu'un membre déserteur de mon équipe allait débarquer au village sous peu, pour… mettre fin à mon calvaire en me sortant d'ici…

-Tu es en train de me dire que Sasuke Uchiha a l'intention de venir au village pour te libérer?

-Exact, c'est la raison pour laquelle je suis sorti, afin de lui laisser un message où je précise qu'il faut pas le faire, et qu'il faut qu'il se présente comme une personne respectable… dans l'hypothèse où il voudrait vraiment venir.

-Je vois…_termine Tsunade_, dans ce cas, je te souhaite une bonne fin de séjour. Il te reste encore deux jours ne l'oublie pas.»

_Zut! J'avais espéré qu'elle me refasse sortir d'ici pour me récompenser de ces informations, Oba-san n'est décidément pas d'humeur généreuse. Aller courage plus que deux jours à tenir!_

* * *

_**POV Kazaki**  
_

« Vous faites ce que vous voulez tant vous ne trainez pas dans mes pattes ».

Traduction en langage Uchiharien : je m'occupe du chef, je vous laisse les autres pensa Kazaki.

Kazaki avait en effet un problème dans le contrôle des sentiments, mais Naruto lui a tout de même envoyé quelques techniques supplémentaires qu'il n'avait pas pensé à lui ajouter auparavant, l'original avait également ajouté assez de chakra pour permettre Kazaki d'évoluer, c'est à dire que durant ses combats il pourrait désormais accumuler plus d'expérience de manière à s'améliorer et à corriger ses propres erreurs pour en pas les reproduire. Kazaki n'en était certes pas conscient mais ses capacités d'analyse avaient en effet augmenté. Il put ainsi mieux remarquer que Kurama n'avait pas été ravi de la répartie du gamin au vue de son expression rageuse, mais Kazaki ne dit rien, il ne disait jamais rien de tout façon.

Finalement Kurama et Kazaki se dirigèrent vers les autres couloirs du repaire de Orochimaru où ils se trouvaient actuellement. Ils eurent l'occasion de vaincre quelques autres subordonnés qui ne se débattaient pas beaucoup, malgré leurs efforts, et finalement après quelques minutes de combats, ils finirent par tomber sur la personne que Kurama recherchait.

« Qui êtes-vous? demanda Kabuto.

Questions classiques envers des intrus, qui - comment - pourquoi, se dit Kazaki.

-Kazaki, je te le laisse, je veux voir quelles techniques t'a-t-il transmis.

Par 'il' Kurama voulait sans doute parler de Naruto, il était vrai que Kazaki lui-même n'avait pas eu l'occasion de tester ses techniques, il n'était certes pas spécialement curieux -n'en étant pas capable- mais il décida qu'il serait utile de connaitre son niveau actuel.

-Bien Maître, répondit donc Kazaki sans sourciller, durant ce manège Kabuto eut largement le temps de se mettre en garde.

Kazaki décida de comment par observer son évolution au taijutsu, et remarqua qu'il était devenu quelque peu plus rapide. Il se lança donc le plus silencieusement possible sur Kabuto et lui donna un enchainement de coups de poings et de coups de pied, il décida cependant de ne pas utiliser de clones, ceux-ci étant la marque de fabrique de Naruto. Durant l'enchainement Kazaki fut blessé à la jambe gauche, celle-ci perdant toutes ses fonctions, mais Kazaki resta debout malgré la douleur, étant un clone incomplet il ne répondait pas aux signaux d'alarme du corps tels que la douleur, mais Kazaki n'étant pas complètement fou changea de tactique et passa au ninjutsu.

"Fûton, tempête de lames"

Sa mémoire lui indiqua que Naruto avait appris la technique avec Gintaka-sensei et qu'elle envoyait des dizaines de lames composées de vent à très grande vitesse sur la cible. Kabuto utilisa une technique de substitution pour l'éviter et enchaina avec un ninjutsu à son tour.

"Doton, piège de boue aqueuse"

Le sol sous Kazaki commença à devenir boueux mais il réussit à en sortir en expulsant du chakra par les pores de sa peau. Mais une fois en l'air Kabuto en profita pour l'attaques avec un scalpel de chakra et faillit lui toucher la tête mais Kazaki réussit à éviter sa main et lui jeta immédiatement le ninjutsu précédent au visage.

"Fûton, tempête de lames".

Une fois encore des lames rapides et invisibles se lancèrent sur Kabuto, cependant cette fois-ci elles atteignirent leurs cible.

Kabuto était en effet lacéré de partout mais ce n'était que de blessures mineures qui ne l'avaient pas tellement blessé. Kazaki décida de sortir le grand jeu et lui lança tout d'un coup des kunai et des shiruken, il recommença encore et encore tandis que Kabuto les évitait, et finalement il cacha parmi les kunai normaux des parchemins explosifs et eurent raison de Kabuto qui décida de se dissimuler. Alors que Kazaki allait partir à sa recherche il fut arrêté par la voix de Kurama.

"Ca suffit Kazaki, j'en ai assez vu, tu as bien fait de ne pas utiliser les techniques de l'autre idiot, cependant son style voit encore dans le tien, je t'entrainerai moi-même afin que cela ne puisse plus se voir. Je me charge du reste maintenant" termina Kurama un sourire dangereux aux lèvres.

"Bien Maître".

Kabuto caché non loin de là se dit que ce n'était décidément pas son jour.

* * *

_**Flash-back**_

_Le temps est radieux, le soleil brille haut dans le ciel malgré l'heure matinale, marchant dans la forêt, un vieil homme aux cheveux gris et un garçon blond discutaient. _

_« Couper en deux une cascade? Et puis quoi encore? A quoi ça va bien pouvoir me servir?_

_-Ne discutes pas quand tu auras réussi tu maitriseras encore mieux l'élément vent._

_Le vieil homme et le jeune garçon arrivèrent devant une énorme cascade devant faire plus de 10 mètres de hauteur et une quarantaine de mètres de largeur._

_-Et tu feras ça avec tes clones Naruto, nous continuerons seulement quand tu auras réussi, je reviendrais dans 3 jours"._

_-Ehhh? Gin-sensei attendez! »_

* * *

_**Fin du Flash-back**_

J'ouvre les yeux. _Ahhh les souvenirs, il sont tellement précieux quand on est enfermé dans une petite pièce sans fenêtre, attaché, bâillonné et les yeux bandés... Comme c'est déprimant... _Il n'y a vraiment rien à faire ici, la seule chose que je m'autorise à faire c'est plonger dans mes pensées et me poser des questions stupides. Pourquoi stupides j'en sais rien, faut juste que je m'occupe à faire quelque chose...

…

…

_Et puis zut, je vais appeler Kurama pour voir comment ça se passe._

« *_Kurama ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?_

* **Non ! Ce connard de Kabuto a réussi à se faire la malle, je n'ai pas réussi à l'attraper.**

* _Ah bon. Et Sasuke s'en sort ?_

***J'en sais rien, Kazaki est allé voir comment ça se passait pendant que je m'occupais du sous-fifre, maintenant que ce microbe m'a échappé, je vais les voir, je t'envoie la scène.** »

Je suis à présent capable de voir l'évolution de la situation en direct des yeux de Kurama, je suis même capable de ressentir l'effusion des puissances de Sasuke et Orochimaru, d'ailleurs ça va mal puisque pour l'instant le chakra de Orochimaru domine.

Kurama arrive devant une pièce dont la porte est en miettes, il y entre. Et il n'y a rien... Là où on pouvait s'attendre à une scène où Sasuke et son ex-maître se battraient férocement, ils sont juste debout là sans bouger. Kazaki est là aussi, debout les yeux fermés, il semble en train de analyser la situation.

Orochimaru a pris une forme étrange où son corps est composé de serpents blancs. Sasuke quant à lui se semble pas blessé mais son sharingan est activé et c'est de lui que se diffuse le plus le chakra de Orochimaru, le serpent doit être en train de le posséder, ou du moins tenter de le faire. Conclusion, nous ne pouvons rien faire, juste attendre et voir si Sasuke domine et dans le cas contraire...

« ***Nous l'éliminerons**.

*_Au fait Kurama, pourquoi tu ne m'a pas dit plus tôt que tu pouvais me laisser voir ce qu'il se passe ? Ca m'aurait servi..._

***Je ne vais certainement pas te laisser accéder à mon esprit comme ça à nouveau, j'ai encore ma fierté. D'ailleurs tant que j'y suis, DEHORS !** »

_Aw, ça fait mal de se faire éjecter comme ça, comment je fais maintenant pour savoir si Sasuke va survivre ou pas. _Tant pis, je décide de contacter mon autre clone dans le Refuge et lui dire de se préparer à mon arrivée, que Sasuke survive ou pas je dois transmettre le message et étant donné que je suis le mieux au courant, je vais prendre la place du clone quelques minutes, mais pour cela il doit se préparer suffisamment pour qu'il tienne.

* * *

_**Flash-back**_

« _Ca ne marchera pas Naruto._

_-Mais je vous dis que si, je l'ai déjà fait auparavant !_

_Je concentre mon esprit et le connecte à celui de mon clone, et maintenant..._

_'PAF' Il a explosé pourqu..._

_-Je te l'ai dit Naruto, reprend Gin, pour que cela fonctionne il faut que ton clone soit préparé, protégé et qu'il ait assez de chakra, le clone de sang dont tu m'as parlé avait ces qualités mais même ainsi il n'a pas duré bien longtemps avec toi comme hôte n'est-ce pas ?_

_Vrai, le clone n'a pas duré plus de 5 min après mon arrivé et si je n'étais pas tombé dans le genjutsu de Itachi il aurait très rapidement explosé._

_-Pour qu'un de tes clones normaux tienne, il faut que tu sois capable de correctement séparer ton esprit, de ton corps et de ton chakra. En effet c'est à cause de ton chakra que le clone explose, même si tu le ne veux pas il a tendance à te suivre vers ton clone et au surplus de chakra il explose. Nous allons donc nous entrainer, assied-toi sur ton coussin, je vais enlever les barrières spirituelles de mon esprit, mais le chakra à l'état pur ne pourra pas passer. Essaie donc d'entrer._ »

_**Fin du Flash-back**_

* * *

Je suis réveillé de mes souvenirs par un message mental de Kurama. Je l'ouvre. Il ne comporte pas d'images mais juste un enregistrement de voix.

« _**Sasuke a gagné, nous arrivons à l'arrière des montagnes des Hokage, nous y serons d'ici six heures **_»

Je préviens mon clone qui commence tout de suite à se diriger vers le point de rendez-vous. En attendant je me concentre. '_' Séparer son esprit et son chakra, séparer son esprit et son chakra, séparer...'_'

« Eh le monstre, tu as de la visite.

Rah non c'est pas le moment !

-Oba-chan ? Bon qu'est ce que vous voulez ? _Je lui fais d'un ton pressé._

-Naruto, nous savons de source sure qu'il s'est passé quelque chose du coté de Oto il y a quelques heures, est-ce Sasuke ?

-Mais Obaaa-chan, comment je pourrais le savoir ? Je n'ai plus de fenêtre à ma cellule !

Tsunade me regarde avec un air hébété un moment, puis elle semble sur le point de dire quelque chose avant que je ne l'arrête.

-Si tout se passe comme prévu, Sasuke et … Quelques uns de mes amis sont actuellement en route pour... ahem, je ne sais pas si Sasuke à l'intention de revenir au village, e fait j'en sais pas plus que vous.

_Ce qui est un mensonge bien sûr, je préfère qu'elle ait la surprise en temps voulu, ça aura plus d'incidence sur sa clémence._

Je me lève de ma chaise.

-Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai des choses à ruminer dans ma cellule. »

Je pensais que Tsunade allait m'en empêcher mais elle fait signe au garde de me ramener dans ma cage.

Une fois assis, je contacte à nouveau mon clone. Il est prêt à me recevoir mais face à un dilemme cornélien il n'a pas terminé de préparer le lieu de la rencontre. Que voulez-vous, on a du style ou on en a pas. D'ailleurs mon clone hésite entre du noir et du rouge... Aller va pour le noir, ça fait bien plus stylé.

* * *

_(Dans un accès de sadisme j'ai failli arreter le chapitre ici, mais je me suis dit que pour ça, vous me tueriez, ahah)._

* * *

_**POV Exterieur**_

Les dénommés Kurama, Kazaki et Sasuke avançaient rapidement à travers la forêt.

Kazaki ne pouvait pas percevoir à quel point l'atmosphère était tendue mais il voyait que l'expression de Kurama était très énervée. Il ne supportait pas ce gosse arrogant.

Finalement au cours du chemin Sasuke leurs demanda à tous les deux.

« Vous êtes qui au juste pour Naruto ?

Voyant que Kurama n'était pas disposé à répondre, Kazaki prit la décision de le faire lui-même.

-Nous sommes en quelque sorte ses expériences, en tout cas je le suis. Si vous voulez savoir ce qu'est le Maître, il ne semble pas disposé à vous répondre maintenant et il vous faudra donc demander à Naruto.

-Ses expériences?demanda Sasuke, Naruto fait des expériences ?

-En effet, je peux par exemple vous dire que je suis un clone incomplet de Naruto. Non pas un de ces vulgaires clones faits de chakra avec du ninjutsu, mais un clone de chair et de sang, j'accompagne mon Maître ici présent, c'est lui qui me garde en vie. Je ne suis pas autorisé à vous en dire plus, il faudra demander à Naruto.

L'Uchiha acquiesça se posant des tas de questions, ils rejoignaient bientôt la montagne de Konoha, le mont Hokage.

-Suis nous gamin, c'est par là, _dit Kurama._

Sasuke tiqua un peu sur le « gamin » mais décida de ne rien dire, tenu par la curiosité.

Ils arrivèrent à un petite grotte dissimulée parmi des buissons. Sasuke suivit sagement le duo à travers les couloirs illuminés par des torches.

- Nous y voilà, _dit Kurama_. Naruto, tu ne salues pas notre invité ?

Il y avait un homme blond habillé dans une sorte de toge noire, il était de dos.

Sceptique, Sasuke demanda.

-Naruto ?

L'homme se retourna. Sasuke fut tellement surpris qu'il recula d'un pas. En effet ce n'était pas le jeune garçon que Sasuke attendait. L'homme semblait très vieux au vu de la barbe et des cheveux déjà à moitié blancs. Des rides cachaient les yeux rieurs du blond, et celui-ci dit d'une voix chevrotante.

-Sasuke ? Ca fait tellement longtemps... comment vas-tu mon garçon ?

Le susnommé ne répondit pas, le regard hébété et vide, il fixait toujours le vieil homme clignant sans cesse des paupières essayant de revenir à la réalité, mais avant même que le brun ne puisse répondre ou même réagir, Kurama s'avança vers le vieil homme ignorant la table qui les séparait et lui donna un grand coup de pied dans la figure envoyant le blond dans le mur du fond mettant fin au henge (=métamorphose).

Naruto était habillé d'un grand chandail noir et d'un gilet en cuir de la même couleur, comme pantalon il portait un grand short bouffant et sur les tibias des bandages qui descendaient jusqu'aux chevilles. Aux pied il avait des sandales normales de ninja avec les chaussettes montantes qui allaient avec.

-Ah zut, Ku-kun, tu ne m'as même pas laissé le temps de terminer ma mise en scène, j'avais déjà prévu de raconter une histoire et tout.

-Tu sais quoi, Naruto ? _Dit finalement Sasuke s'étant repris et ayant rapidement compris la blague._ Tu n'as absolument pas changé, toujours ce même humour étrange.

-Ravi de te revoir aussi Sas'ke. Enfin façon de parler héhé. Je n'ai que 2 heures à vous consacrer avant de revenir à Konoha, pas une de plus.

Le brun lui envoya un regard interrogatif.

-Je suis un clone, Sasuke. Kurama, est-ce que tu as la tête ?

Celui-ci acquiesça et lui montra ce qu'il restait de la tête version serpent, de Orochimaru, la sortant du sac une seconde avant de l'y remettre.

-Parfait ! Dit Naruto. Alors Sas'ke, il faut déjà que tu saches que je ne me trouve actuellement pas ici mais bel et bien à Konoha dans une de leurs prisons dans la section des interrogatoires. Et je ne veux pas que tu me libères, si tout se passe bien, je serai redevenu ninja de Konoha d'ici deux jours, c'est noté ? Kazaki viens ici.

Le clone obéit et s'allongea sur la grande table séparant Naruto et Sasuke. Le blond désactiva tranquillement le clone avec des mudras couplés à une pinceau le faisant, après un petit pouf, ressembler à une marionnette vêtue d'habits de ninjas.

Faisant comme si de rien n'était il continua d'expliquer à son ami comment il avait rencontré Jiraya à Suna tout en omettant certains détails. Naruto ne s'arrêta pas de travailler la poupée avec divers jutsus enlevant et des ajoutant des symboles à l'aide d'un pinceau et parfois de son chakra.

-Et qu'est ce que j'ai à voir avec cette histoire ? Répondit Sasuke regardant du coin de l'œil le travail de Naruto.

-J'y viens, je voulais d'abord te demander ce que tu as prévu par rapport à ton frère. Je suppose que tes envies de meurtre à son égard se sont envolés ?

-Je ne veux plus le tuer si c'est ce que tu veux savoir, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je lui ai pardonné le meurtre de la famille, celui que je veux tuer maintenant c'est Danzo et le conseil des anciens les responsables de toute cette histoire !

Naruto se tut, continuant de travailler le clones, il réfléchissait à la manière dont ils pourraient bien se débarrasser de l'homme. En effet Naruto avait aussi quelque rancune envers l'homme, mais décida de faire part de sa non-vengeance à Sasuke.

-Je te propose de te faire intégrer au village, ne sois pas trop pressé Sas'ke, tu as le temps de préparer ta vengeance, ce ne serait pas mieux de faire monter tout le village contre eux, ne serais-ce pas parfait ? En attendant tu devrais faire profil bas.

Le brun était sur le point de protester, mais le blond le coupa rapidement, ne relevant pas la tête de la marionnette.

-Tu ne peux pas le tuer maintenant. Sasuke tu as une dernière chance de vivre tranquille. Ce n'est pas pour rien que Itachi ne t'a pas tué. Essaie au moins de te construire une vie en attendant. Moi aussi Sasuke, j'ai très très envie de mettre fin à la vie de ce monstre, j'ai un plan, mais il me faut du temps. Est-ce que tu es capable de me faire confiance et peut-être même de l'aider à le réaliser, ou préfères-tu le faire toi-même et te retrouver seul à la toute fin ?

Naruto leva la tête fixant sans sourciller les yeux noirs de l'Uchiha indécis.

Finalement après quelques minutes de silence, Sasuke donna sa réponse.

* * *

_Chapitre le plus fatiguant jamais écrit, je suis morte, paix à mon âme._

_En ce moment, j'ai un rhume horrible alors je ne peux pas le corriger, alors si vous voyez des erreurs, ignorez-les, ce devrait être corrigé demain. Comme je suis persuadée que je vais mourir laissez-moi des commentaires s'il vous plait, j'ai besoin d'un remontant._

_Voilà, c'est dit, rendez-vous au prochain chapitre nommé :News – _Simulation – Kimasu - Equipe 7 - (_Plan)_

_Qui sortira le... J'en sais trop rien. Je vais pas donner de date, il sera peut-être un peu en retard par rapport à d'habitude._

_Bye._


	11. Ch11 Habitudes

News  
Simulation  
Kimasu  
Equipe 7  
(et Plan)

Quand je me réveille, je ne suis plus dans la prison, mais dans une salle blanche. Je me lève, légèrement courbaturé, c'est sans doute dû au fait d'être resté des jours dans la même position. Une infirmière entre dans la chambre et en me voyant elle fait demi-tour et appelle quelqu'un. Maintenant je me pose la question. _Qu'es-ce que je fous là ?_

Tsunade et Shizune entrent, et je leurs pose la question.

« J'ai remarqué que tu étais trop pressé de retourner dans ta cellule et je t'ai surveillé jusqu'à ce que tu perdes connaissance et que tu tombes dans ce qu'il semblerait... un coma.

-Quoi ? Je suis tombé dans le coma ? Depuis combien de temps ?

-Cinq jours, il semblerait que ton chakra ait complètement arrêté toute activité.

_Aïe zut ! C'est vrai, je ne suis jamais resté aussi longtemps hors de corps, d'habitude cela ne dure que quelques minutes et du coup j'ai complètement négligé la réaction de mon corps face à une absence d'esprit, je peux m'estimer heureux de ne pas être mort..._

-As-tu une explication face à cet événement ?

-Pas du tout, je réponds très vite. Trop vite même vu l'expression de Tsunade qui semble avoir repéré mon mensonge. Après quelque échanges de regards, elle semble laisser tomber et j'en profite pour lui demander si Sasuke est revenu. Oba-chan n'est d'abord pas disposée à répondre mais finalement elle me dit.

-Oui, et avec la tête de Orochimaru.

-Ah ! Euh... C'est cool, très cool, ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pu vu, j'ai hâte de le revoir.

_Et quelque chose me dit que Tsunade sera là à nos retrouvailles, juste pour vérifier que nous nous ne sommes pas vus depuis aussi longtemps que je le prétends._

-Tant mieux parce que lui aussi a demandé à te voir dés qu'il est arrivé. Il est avec Sakura, mais tu ne peux pas encore sortir, les médecins ont encore quelques examens a te faire passer, tu devrais pouvoir sortir ensuite.

Et elle sort de la pièce, je soupire lourdement avant de me rallonger. Je ferme les yeux et contacte Kurama pour savoir ce qu'il s'est passé après mon départ.

« ***Pas grand chose Naruto. Sasuke est allé au village le lendemain et je suis reparti avec Kazaki. D'ailleurs qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? Il semble différent.**

*_Kazaki va bien, j'ai juste dû faire assimiler beaucoup de choses à son corps, il sera dorénavant plus résistant et aura de meilleurs réflexes. Sinon au plan émotionnel, il est à présent capable de ressentir des émotions mais il ne sait sans doute pas comment faire et restera un moment incapable de les reconnaître, je compte sur toi pour l'aider de ce coté là. Prototype X-03 v2 est devenu v3 mais il n'est toujours pas parfait alors je le pousse pas trop à bout._

***... Je vois. Dans ce cas je te laisse, je te contacterai si je trouve quelque chose d'intéressant par rapport à l'Akatsuki ou même à n'importe quoi d'autre. A la prochaine Naruto.**

*_A la prochaine Kurama._ »

Pendant que je passe les examens, Sakura et Sasuke viennent me voir. Sakura n'a pas beaucoup changé par rapport à la dernière fois que je l'ai vue, mais une chose est sûre, elle est plus heureuse. Je salue Sasuke comme si je le revoyais pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je le prends même dans les bras, il grogne un peu mais je n'hésite pas, Tsunade est à la porte.

Les mensonges sont ennuyeux et compliqués mais je m'en abreuve à chaque maudit jour passé à Konoha, comme la liberté me manque, au moins je me sens pas seul, Sasuke souffre avec moi. Enfin façon de parler puisque lui pour une raison qui m'échappe est traité comme un héros contrairement à moi. Cela ne me gène pas en fait, je ne me faisais pas tellement d'illusions concernant mon retour, de plus j'ai beaucoup de temps libre et les gens font en sorte de me ficher la paix. Mais s'il y a quelqu'un qui refuse de me laisser tranquille c'est Tsunade.

Tsunade est pourtant une femme que je respecte énormément, autant pour ses dons médicaux que sa force de combat phénoménale, mais là vraiment elle me soûle ! Parce non seulement elle me fait suivre alors que Sasuke peut gambader en paix, mais en plus les ANBUs n'essaient même pas d'être discrets alors que les membres de la Racine, eux, ont la décence de se faire oublier.

Sasuke est lui aussi suivi par la Racine, d'ailleurs la troupe d'anciens lui a fortement conseillé de se trouver rapidement une compagne, moi au moins je sais que je suis tranquille sur ce point. « Le démon ? Un fils ? Mais c'est horrible ! » Donc non, pas de sale gosse pour moi.

Comme je l'espérais Sakura ne me colle pas et ne me suit pas partout comme elle l'aurait fait si Sasuke n'était pas revenu, c'est lui qu'elle suit, et ça m'arrange beaucoup.

En effet, avant de quitter le village j'avais quelques projets en suspens que je n'avais pas la possibilité de déplacer, je me contentais juste de venir les vérifier de temps en temps, genre une fois par mois, et maintenant j'ai l'occasion de les terminer. Tout est dans mon Refuge, celui que j'ai crée durant ma jeunesse pour travailler, je m'y rends plutôt souvent après avoir semé les ANBUs, je passe cependant l'essentiel de mes journées dans mon appartement pour attirer moins de suspicions. C'est la raison pour laquelle la seule de pièce de mon appartement est entièrement remplie de papiers en tout genres, des sceaux, des techniques inachevés en passant par des parchemins vierges prêts à accueillir des armes à sceller sans compter des tas d'autres papiers administratifs dus à mon retour à Konoha. Bref le pièce est tellement encombrée que l'on n'en voit plus le sol. Finalement j'ai repris les bonnes vieilles habitudes, je ne dors pas, je reste éveillé à l'aide de tasses de café et de boissons énergisantes, et malheureusement pour mon pauvre corps je n'ai plus Kyûbi pour me remettre en forme même si quelque fois je me permets de faire appel à un peu de son chakra pour me remettre et cela ne fait qu'une semaine que je suis revenu. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un réagisse et il a fallu que ce soit Sasuke.

Un matin (ou un soir j'en sais trop rien), la porte s'est ouverte, la lumière m'a éblouie et m'a fait hurler de douleur. Mon unique globe oculaire habitué à la sombre pièce qui compose mon appartement n 'a pas apprécié l'atroce lumière venant de l'entrée et la douleur m'a fait sortir un cri bestial et rauque de ma gorge.

« Naruto ? » a demandé une voix, celle de Sasuke.

« Argh, pitié ferme cette porte... »

Celui-ci surpris a obéi se frottant les yeux essayant de s'habituer à l'obscurité de la pièce.

Quelques minutes de torture plus tard, je suis enfin prêt à partir pour notre entrainement. Sasuke semble assez mécontent, je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi, il n'arrête pas de me rabâcher les oreilles sur mon hygiène de vie.

« …faut pas t'étonner après de ne toujours pas avoir de petite amie. »

Je déglutis. _Attention pente glissante, changer de sujet, changer de sujet..._

« E-et qu'est ce que Kakashi nous veut finalement ? »

Sasuke me regarde avec air un soupçonneux, puis ses yeux s'éclaircissent.

« Tu as une petite amie ! » il me beugle, je me presse de l'arrêter avant qu'il ne sorte des conneries.

« Avais, j'avais une petite amie, avais comme dans le passé, ça n'a même pas duré longtemps ».

« C'est vraiment étonnant, qui voudrait bien sortir avec toi pour une courte ou longue durée, d'ailleurs je me demande bien quelle genre de fille avec qui tu pouvais bien sortir... »

Alors là, je suis vexé, c'est moi qui avait rompu avec elle, je devais partir.

Je suis sorti avec Kimasu durant un mois, c'était peu après avoir quitté le village. Je m'étais dirigé vers Iwa où une longue mission diplomatique et potentiellement dangereuse m'attendait. J'ai simplement dû donner un papier que Gaara m'avait transmis au Tsukikage et j'ai du attendre une réponse, puis j'ai joué le rôle du pigeon voyageur durant quelques temps avant de rester aux alentours de Iwagakure afin de terminer les négociations pour une alliance, c'est durant cette attente que j'ai rencontré Kimasu, nous avons assez rapidement sympathisé dans un petit bar avant de sortir ensemble le lendemain. C'est d'ailleurs ce lendemain là que j'ai appris qu'elle était la petite fille du Tsukikage, ça m'a fait un choc je l'avoue, le pire c'est que je ne pouvais pas rompre puisque je devais rester en bons termes avec le chef du village, et un mauvais petit mot de travers, puis ce serait la fin des négociations, et je devrais repartir avec un coup de pied dans le cul.

Je ne dis pas pour autant que j'ai été forcé, j'ai même passé un bon moment et j'ai plus ou moins compris l'intérêt de Jiraya pour les femmes, bien que je ne pense pas arriver à un niveau de perversité comme le sien. Mais le conseil de leurs village a fini par refuser l'alliance car Suna est trop proche de Konoha à leurs gout. Kimasu a semblé me pardonner quand je lui ai dit qu'il valait mieux pour moi de partir avant d'être tué (quelques ninjas me poursuivaient déjà), on s'est embrassés une dernière fois et je suis parti. Je n'ai pas spécialement eu envie de la revoir, mais je suis sûr que si je la revoyais nos retrouvailles se passeraient pas trop mal.

Tandis que je suis perdu dans mes pensés, Sasuke continue de me regarder bizarrement jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive sur le terrain d'entrainement ou sont déjà arrivés Sakura et Kakashi.

« Yo Naruto-kun, me dit Kakashi toujours plongé dans son tome de Icha Icha Paradise, après que je l'aie salué il referme son livre et commence à me fixer étrangement à son tour.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous ? Une poussée de paranoïa ? C'est pas comme si je prévoyais de détruire le village... Oh attendez, est-ce que **optimiser** le régime politique du village compterait ? _

« Bonjour, Kakashi-san, salut Sakura-chan. Pourquoi m'avoir appelé ? Sasuke n'a pas cru bon de me le dire. »

Le sourire de Kakashi se crispe, il a dû remarquer que je ne le considère plus comme mon sensei. En même temps qu'est ce qu'il m'a appris au juste en arrivant tout le temps en retard ? La patience ? Sans parler du fait que la seule chose qu'il m'a vraiment appris à faire c'était grimper aux arbre avec le chakra, et oh surprise, je savais déjà le faire! Donc en gros il ne m'a servi à rien.

« Bien, maintenant que nous sommes tous enfin réunis, Hokage-sama m'a demandé de refaire une certaine épreuve qui nous rappelle sans doute à tous celle que nous avons fait durant votre admission » pour démontrer ses propos il sort de son sac deux clochettes.

« En effet à partir de maintenant nous allons faire des missions tous les quatre comme à l'époque et ce serait bien de se familiariser aux nouvelles techniques des uns et des autres. Les règles sont les mêmes que autrefois. Nous allons voir qui sera celui qui perdra la manche et n'aura pas sa clochette. C'est parti » termine-t-il avec son sourire caché alors qu'il disparaît dans un écran de fumée.

Des tas de plans tordus m'apparaissent dans l'esprit, mais finalement je choisis la tactique de me ménager et d'utiliser tout de suite mes deux plus grands atouts, les seaux et les pièges, Kami seul sait à quel point j'y suis doué, alors je n'ai plus qu'à en préparer un. Je crée d'abord une dizaine de clones pour occuper Kakashi, et recueillir également des informations, je suis tout de même parti il y a presque deux ans, le style de Kakashi a forcément un peu évolué.

Je me souviens du sceau de la cage électrique que j'avais utilisé jadis contre Kabuto quand j'étais parti avec Jiraya pour recruter Tsunade. Ce fut long et laborieux, mais j'ai eu le temps depuis d'améliorer la technique et de la diversifier avec plusieurs éléments dont très récemment la glace, mais je ne pense pas l'utiliser, pas avec la glace parce que c'est une technique assez spéciale qui demande beaucoup de chakra, je ne suis même pas sûr de pouvoir l'exécuter correctement, donc je laisse tomber, va pour les prisons Doton, Katon et Raiton. J'en installe plusieurs à des endroits précis, de la forêt, et je prépare quelques autres sceaux utiles. Mes clones ont presque tous explosé, d'après mes informations, Kakashi s'est en effet amélioré et il n'y a pas que lui, Sakura a décidément acquit une force monstrueuse au point que le champ de bataille n'est plus qu'un champ de ruines, comme avec Tsunade, je ne suis presque pas surpris. Sasuke non plus d'ailleurs n'a pas encore attaqué, et ça, ça veut dire que c'est mon tour, parce que je suis enfin prêt à combattre.

* * *

POV extérieur.

Cela faisait déjà quelques minutes que les attaques de la rose et des clones du blond continuaient sur l'homme aux cheveux clairs, sans compter l'autre garçon brun qui attendait sa chance bien caché parmi les arbres.

L'un de clones blonds trembla un peu soudain sans que personne mis à part le brun ne le remarque. Quelques secondes plus tard celui-ci se mettait à charger sur son ancien sensei sans hésitation. Il l'attaqua avec du Taijutsu, les autres clones autour de lui ne faisaient pas le moindre geste pour s'en approcher à leurs tour contrairement aux fois précédentes, c'est là que Kakashi comprit.

« Kamikaze » se dit-il trop tard car c'est à ce moment là que l'on put voir des symboles se dessiner sur tout le corps du clone alors que celui-ci s'accrochait à l'homme avant d'exploser. Kakashi réussit brillamment à s'échapper à l'aide d'un jutsu de substitution non sans y brûler légèrement son bras dans l'explosion. L'homme se recula alors de la zone ravagée attendant que les autres clones viennent exploser, et il tomba rapidement dans le piège caché au sol. Des énormes couches de terre l'enveloppèrent jusqu'à ce que l'on ne puisse plus le voir, mais heureusement pour lui, ce Kakashi n'était qu'un clone qui disparut rapidement dans une explosion de fumée.

Bien qu'il ne le sache pas, Kakashi était entouré de pièges faits de différents éléments dont le feu et la terre, mais plus majoritairement d'eau et d'électricité pour contrer les deux éléments qu'utilisait le plus souvent le sensei.

D'ailleurs celui-ci pour s'assurer du nombre pièges créa cinq autres clones qui s'éparpillèrent et tombèrent respectivement sur un piégé d'eau, de pierre, d'électricité, les deux derniers explosèrent au contact d'un puissant parchemin explosif dissimulé au sol et Kakashi se dit alors qu'il n'était pas sorti de l'auberge.

Faisant dans la prudence il créa 5 autres clones qui tentèrent de passer par les airs mais se firent avoir par des kunais et d'autre pièges tout aussi vicieux qui s'activaient au contact de son chakra. L'un d'eux réussit miraculeusement à s'en sortir en passant par un itinéraire difficilement dissimulé.

« Un ennemi immobile est une cible facile sensei » dit une voix sortant des buissons adjacents, c'était Sakura qui avait enfin localisé son sensei à cause du bruit des pièges ne s'attendant pas à tomber dans l'un d'eux.

Heureusement pour elle c'était un piège de Doton dont elle vint à bout assez facilement à l'aide d'un coup de poing entouré de chakra.

« Bravo, maintenant on est deux coincés dans ce champ de pièges. »

« Champ de piège ? » répéta Sakura, décidant de rester immobile.

« Oui, c'est Naruto qui a dû le faire, c'est ses clones qui m'ont amené ici. On ne peut pas faire un pas sans tomber dans l'un d'eux. »

« Vous avez essayé d'envoyer un caillou pour qu'ils s'activent tous ? »

« Oui, mais étrangement ils ne s'activent qu'avec des clones... » termina Kakashi avec un air pensif.

« Vous avez l'air vraiment idiots » leurs dit Sasuke en arrivant tranquillement sans qu'aucun piège ne s'active sous ses pas.

« _Zut, il a découvert le point faible ! C'est vexant !_ » se dit Naruto perché à un arbre.

« Les pièges s'activent avec du chakra, n'est-ce pas Naruto ? » termina Sasuke alors que Naruto, repéré sort de sa cachette.

« Avais-tu l'intention d'arracher la clochette à mon cadavre ? » demanda suspicieusement Kakashi, les yeux légèrement plissés.

« Pas vraiment, j'attendais le bon moment, mais Sasuke a gâché tout l'effet de surprise, ça n'empêche que ici aucun d'entre vous ne peut utiliser de jutsu. » dit Naruto en se jetant sur son sensei des rouleaux de parchemins à la main, desquels sortaient des dizaines de kunai et autre armes blanches. Ce style de combat ressemblait suspicieusement à celui de Tenten, une kunoichi plus âgée rencontrée durant leurs premier examen chuunin, cependant Naruto n'aimait pas beaucoup combattre de cette manière, mais ici, il n'avait pas le choix. De plus, les autres ne savaient pas que la plupart des armes étaient des clones. Donc à chaque esquive clone apparaissait combattait le sensei avant d'exploser tandis que d'autres arrivaient. Sans compter Sakura qui l'attaquait avec du taijutsu et Sasuke qui avait déjà sorti son épée.

Kakashi était donc cette fois-ci très proche d'abandonner, car il n'allait pas tenir bien longtemps, et au moment où il relâcha sa garde, il reçut à la fois trois coups, un coup de poing de Sakura dans la mâchoire, l'épée de Sasuke dans l'épaule et un kunai chargé de chakra dans le ventre de la part de Naruto.

Kakashi s'effondra, et le trio, se rendit alors compte que leurs sensei n'était plus en état et Sakura et Sasuke en profitèrent pour dérober les deux clochettes, alors que le blond n'y fit pas attention, se penchant sur le sensei pour s'assurer de son état.

« Vous croyez qu'il est encore vivant ? » demanda-t-il a ses camarades.

Ceux-ci ne répondirent pas tandis que la rose s'approchait du sensei les mains chargés de chakra médical afin de lui prodiguer les premier soins.

* * *

POV Naruto

Nous sommes tous les trois dans le bureau de Tsunade, et d'après ce que je peux voir de son visage, elle hésite entre être énervée et être fière. Et à vrai dire je la comprends, Sakura, Sasuke et moi avons envoyé Kakashi-sensei à l'hôpital au cours d'un match _amical_. J'avoue que je ne suis pas allé à fond, et je suppose que Sasuke et Sakura non plus, en effet nous étions tous coincés dans un endroit où le chakra ne pouvait être utilisé (par ma faute) , pas étonnant que cela se soit terminé par une défaite de mon ex-sensei. Je me demande s'il nous en veut beaucoup, je suppose que oui, ou un tout petit peu... Ben de toute manière ça ne me concerne pas tellement, j'ai du travail à terminer, mais je vais d'abord attendre que Tsunade terminer son discours, que j'ai au passage pas du tout écouté. Non pas que ça m'ennuie... ah à qui je veux faire croire ça, bien sûr que je m'ennui comme un rat mort !

Quand elle termine je suis sur le point de partir mais Sakura me rattrape par l'épaule, et je m'arrête immédiatement, il faut dire qu'elle a de la poigne.

« Où tu vas comme ça ? Tu n'as pas entendu ce qu'a dit Tsunade ? »

Hein ? J'aurai peut-être dû écouter finalement. Sakura me traine sans me lâcher jusqu'au stand de Ichiraku, je remarque que Sasuke nous y attend. Là, je ne pige pas tout, je lance un regard incompréhensif à Sasuke priant pour qu'il m'éclaire un peu, celui-ci hausse légèrement ses épaules et s'assied à la suite de Sakura. Ça ne m'aide pas beaucoup, mais j'ai faim moi aussi, je m'installe donc en commandant un ramen au porc.

« Alors Naruto, commence Sakura, qu'as-tu fait durant ces deux dernières années ? »

Sous la question je crache presque mes ramen, mais je m'étouffe avec, cependant j'essaie de reprendre contenance. Je jette un œil à Sasuke qui me lorgne avec un œil amusé et curieux, il veut savoir aussi on dirait. Je bois très lentement le verre d'eau que le chef m'a donné, et je réponds évasivement.

« Beaucoup de choses, vraiment beaucoup de choses... »

Sans même la regarder, je sais que Sakura est déjà en colère.

« Naruto ! Arrête tes conneries, et parle ! »

« J'ai pas grand-chose à dire. Je suis principalement resté à Suna, avec Gaara, et j'ai fait quelques mission pour lui... »

« Naruto... »commence Sakura.

« Oh, je t'en prie, pourquoi tu n'interroges pas plutôt Sasuke ? Il a l'air d'avoir plein de choses intéressantes à raconter... »

Celle-ci lance un bref regard à Sasuke avant de se tourner à nouveau vers moi, elle est sur le point de répliquer quand une solution me vient à l'esprit.

« Et toi Sakura, qu'as-tu fait durant ces deux dernières années ? Tu m'en as dis quelques mots en prison, mais il faut dire que c'était assez flou. »

A ces mots, Sasuke me lance un regard désespéré et Sakura, surprise, se met à rougir et commence à raconter son entrainement avec Tsunade, cela dure plutôt longtemps, il commence à se faire tard, je salue mes camarades, et je retourne à mon appartement perdu dans mes pensées. Bien que le récit de Sakura ait été long et assez ennuyeux, j'ai réussi à en sortir quelques informations intéressantes, par exemple le fait que le village ait été en effervescence peu après mon départ à cause de notre disparition à moi et Sasuke, et surtout du fait que Orochimaru soit en lien avec ça, mais cela n'a duré que quelques jours et Sakura fut assignée au groupe de Ino, Shikamaru et Choji. Ils ont effectué plusieurs missions dont une au pays de l'eau pour trouver des informations sur l'Akatsuki. Sakura m'a également parlé de l'attaque des invocations à Iwa, ma présence aurait fait beaucoup de bruit, je sais qu'ils voulaient m'interroger là-dessus, mais mon implication aurait eu beaucoup de problèmes puisque c'est juste après ça que j'ai été officialisé comme nukenin.

Tout a mes réflexions je n'ai pas remarqué que quelqu'un me suivait et qui tout d'un coup m'a lancé un kunai dans le dos que j'ai évité par réflexe.

« Sasuke ? »je demande alors qu'il repart à l'attaque sans me répondre. Il a un katana dans la main droite et un kunai dans la main gauche. Je sors moi aussi un kunai dans chaque main pour pour me défendre. Le métal siffle dans mes deux mains, je concentre mon chakra froid dans mes kunai afin de faire lâcher Sasuke. Je concentre aussi pour faire en sorte que mes kunai ne gèlent pas, mais que ses armes si. Ressentant enfin la morsure du froid dans ses doigs il finit par lâcher et reculer à distance raisonnable, puis me lance immédiatement des shiruken qui foncent dans les tonneaux derrière moi qui, percés laissent sortir de la liqueur.

« Mais merde, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? ».

Je libère mes barrière mentales puis je me rends compte que ce n'est pas Sasuke, mais quelqu'un d'autre déguisé. Je décide de mettre fin à la mascarade en l'attaquant sans prévenir avec mes clones. L'adversaire, peut importe qui c'est, semble surpris que je l'attaque sans sommation. Après quelques secondes je réussis à lui donner un coup de poing mettant fin à la métamorphose, le coup étant assez fort il tombe dans une flaque du liquide qui a coulé des tonneaux percés. A peine a-t-il le temps de se reprendre que je me penche et mets ma main au dessus du liquide pour le geler, immobilisant l'adversaire qui est a présent en mauvaise posture. Je me penche sur lui, le prends par les épaules et son regard croise le mien.

Son esprit est assez vide par rapport à ceux que j'ai déjà visité. Je m'écarte des souvenirs d'enfance, ce que je cherche est plus récent, je remarque que après ses 13 ans il n'y a presque plus rien. Et là je vois la Racine et qui dit La Racine dit Danzo. Je profite de mon passage pour embrouiller de mon mieux ses souvenirs, si il a de la chance son cerveau complétera les vides, sinon... mieux vaut même pas y penser. Décidément Gin est bien plus doué que moi à cet exercice.

Je me relève et me concentre pour faire dégeler la glace pour ne pas laisser de trace de mon passage, ceci fait je laisse là le ninja inconscient, ils auront qu'à le ramasser plus tard.

* * *

_Bonjour lecteurs, j'ai peu de temps alors je vais faire vite. A cause d'un problème personnel (ainsi qu'une grosse panne d'inspiration) , il n'y aura désormais qu'un chapitre toutes les deux semaines._

_Vous m'en voulez sans doute mais sachez qu'on approche de la fin et soit je la bâcle, soit j'essaie de la construire intelligemment. Elle n'est pas encore écrite mais je sais à quoi elle ressemblera en gros._

_Rendez vous donc le 17 février pour la suite :_

Galère – Visite de courtoisie – Flash(es)-back(s) – Une mission (enfin).


	12. Ch12 Uchiha

Galère  
Visite de courtoisie  
Flash(es)-back(s)  
Une mission (enfin)

* * *

Après l'attaque, je me dirige vers le bureau de l'hokage. Comme je n'ai pas tellement le temps de jouer la politesse, j'entre dans la salle par la fenêtre.

« Naruto ! Qu'est-ce que tu... »

Je prends un air colérique .

« Expliquez-moi exactement pourquoi le village envoie ses ANBUs m'attaquer ? Et déguisés en Sasuke en plus ?! »

« Que veux-tu dire ? » demande l'Hokage le visage impassible, seuls ses sourcils froncés montrent son trouble.

« Un homme déguisé en Sasuke a tenté de me tuer, et c'était un ANBU ! Allez-vous laissez Danzo continuer plus longtemps ou faut-il que je meure, pour vous pousser à agir ?! »

Tsunade laisse tomber son masque d'autorité, lasse, fatiguée et surtout contrariée.

« J'ai parlé à Danzo, il réclame des preuves de ces soi-disant méfaits. Naruto, essaie de tenir encore un peu le temps que j'en réunisse, j'ai déjà mis quelques ninjas là-dessus, j'ai bien assez de problèmes avec le Seigneur du pays qui est mécontent... »

« Très bien, j'attendrai » je coupe Tsunade avant de quitter la pièce sans attendre de réponse.

Je ne suis pas en colère contre Tsunade bien sûr, c'est de la comédie, mais il faut que quelqu'un lui rappelle les problèmes du village, comme ça je pourrais lui dire ensuite « je vous avais prévenus ».

Pour que mon plan fonctionne il faut qu'elle soit consciente de ma détresse. Celui qui m'a attaqué a pourtant bien été envoyé par Danzo, je savais qu'il le ferait tôt ou tard, maintenant que j'ai vaincu le premier, il va m'en envoyer d'autres pour me tuer, il faut au final que les gens du village sachent que je suis attaqué pour avoir contrarié le conseil, ainsi ils auront peur, en effet si le démon est si facilement attaqué pour une telle raison, qu'en est-il des villageois qui ne savent pas se défendre ?

Il ne me reste plus qu'à faire tourner une rumeur concernant l'inaptitude du Conseil.

Tout va bien, le plan est en marche.

* * *

Vient la partie ennuyeuse de mon séjour, ma mission pour Zuro. Celle-ci consiste à récolter des informations importantes dans le bureau de l'hokage, facile, mais également à voler quelques techniques dans les divers clans ninjas de Konoha, ce qui est beaucoup moins amusant. Je n'avais pas spécialement de plan avant d'accepter la mission, mais tout ce que je sais est que cela va me rapporter certains sceaux rares que je veux obtenir depuis longtemps. Je pense commencer par le clan de Uchiha, ou de ce qu'il en reste. Je sais pertinemment que la plupart des techniques sécrètes ont sans doute été déplacés, mais je suis conscient qu'il en reste sans doute, cachés des années auparavant dans un accès de paranoïa contre Konoha, mais la raison pour laquelle je commence par celui-là est que cela ne se remarquera sans doute jamais, et je sais de source sûre que Sasuke ne vit plus là-bas donc tout est réglé. Je m'y mettrai cette nuit.

La nuit tombe assez lentement à cette période de l'année, je dois donc attendre assez longtemps. Il faut de toute manière que je me prépare, je place à mes pieds un sceau pour atténuer le son, c'est un sceau de base qui ne requiert presque pas de chakra mais il est très peu utilisé par les ninjas en raison du peu de choses que l'on peut en faire, il est notamment utilisé dans les hôpitaux pour isoler certaines pièces. J'utiliserai également une barrière de chakra sur mon propre corps afin de ne pas laisser de traces après mon passage que l'on ne suspecte rien.

L'endroit est vraiment glauque, j'imagine bien le frère massacrer tout le clan dans ce décor sombre, mais je suppose que depuis le temps ils ont enlevé les traces, n'est-ce pas ?

J'arrive au terrain d'entrainement des Uchiha, c'est à partir de là que je vais me reperer. Je sais que d'ici quelques mètres il y aura la demeure principale de la famille et juste à coté un grand jardin et je sais que certaines choses y ont été cachés.

Je suis sur le point d'y aller mais en entendant un bruit je m'immobilise, avant de jeter un œil du coté du bruit. C'est Sasuke, il s'entraine si tard le soir sur le terrain d'entrainement de sa famille, sans doute plus tranquille que les autres, il n'a pas l'air de m'avoir vu et je relâche ma respiration. Hors de question de laisser tomber si prés du but, je repars en direction du jardin.

Le silence est complet mais mon instinct ne me trompe pas c'est tout proche. Je charge ma main droite de chakra avant de tâter avec le mur du jardin jusqu'à enfin trouver ce que je recherche. Gin-sensei avait précisé que le passage était très bien dissimulé dans les buissons afin de personne ne tombe dessus par hasard, et qu'il fallait savoir quoi faire pour pouvoir l'ouvrir. Satisfait j'envoie plus de chakra dans le sceau qui commence tout juste à apparaître sur le mur, et concentré dans ma tâche, je ne vois pas Sasuke qui vient d'apparaitre juste derrière moi.

« Naruto, qu'est-ce que tu fais ic... »

Je n'ai pas le temps de me retourner pour lui répondre que le sceau se complète et un passage s'ouvre... sous nos pieds.

C'est pas vrai ! Même absent, Gin continue à me faire des blagues pourries.

Sous l'effet de la gravité nous tombons donc fatalement dans le trou qui se referme derrière nous. Sasuke comme le prétentieux qu'il est retombe sur ses pieds tandis que je m'écrase comme une merde sur le sol. Je me relève doucement avec un grognement et sors rapidement une torche et l'allume avec un briquet, alors que mon coéquipier arrogant allume avec quelques mudras une petite boule de feu au creux de sa main gauche

« Explique » commence mon coéquipier, impassible. Je réfléchis quelques instants à comment présenter la chose puis, je décide de laisser tomber le politiquement correct avec Sasuke.

« Je vais faire simple, une certaine personne m'a informé qu'il y avait un passage secret ici et je voulais vérifier ».

Sasuke fronce de sourcils, il n'a aucun moyen de savoir si je dis la vérité ou non, pourtant c'est vrai, en partie.

« Et... sais-tu ce qu'il y a ici ? »

« Plus ou moins, il ne m'a pas dit grand chose, juste que ce serait intéressant pour moi ».

Sceptique, il ne répond pas, et nous continuons notre avancée dans l'étroite grotte, puis nous arrivons à une salle un peu plus grande. Vu l'humour douteux de Gin, je préfère me méfier. Et j'avais vraisemblablement raison puisque à peine Sasuke fait un pas qu'un pas qu'un kunai est lancé dans sa direction. Il esquive mais se recule, et un autre piège s'enclenche et un énorme tronc d'arbre accroché à une corde tombe sur lui tandis que un trou s'ouvre juste derrière lui, avec chance il réussit à l'éviter avant d'atterrir derrière moi, là où il n'y a pas de piège. Sasuke n'est pas blessé, juste un peu contrarié de s'être fait avoir par des pièges aussi basiques.

« Mm... J'ai oublié de préciser que mon ami était légèrement dingue, mais je ne savais pas qu'il y avait des pièges ».

Je tente de faire un pas, mais un autre piège se déclenche, et un pot de goudron me tombe presque dessus, quelques secondes après avoir esquivé, un pot rempli de plumes éclate au même endroit.

Voilà un piège qui aurait été particuliérement embarrassant, j'ai envie de tuer Gin.

« On dirait que ton ami a le sens de l'humour».

Je me retiens de lui jeter un regard venimeux et je rétorque.

« Tu as peut-être une idée pour passer le génie ».

Je n'ai pas fini ma phrase qu'il active son sharingan, et observe la pièce quelques secondes, avant de sourire narquoisement.

« C'est le même genre de piège que toi tu nous as lancé durant le combat contre Kakashi, ce sont des mécanismes qui s'activent avec du chakra.

Quoi ? Gin m'a piqué ma technique ! Le sale...

Je fronce des sourcils, puis je soupire tandis que Sasuke avance tranquillement son chakra dissimulé, puis se tourne vers moi m'attendant.

Putain ! Et je fais comment ? J'ai une triple barrière de chakra sur le corps dans compter les sceaux sur les pieds. Après réflexion je m'accroupis avant de les désactiver, je commence par les pieds.

Sasuke me regarde toujours, l'air impassible, mais je vois à ses yeux qu'il est très intéressé. Les seaux de pieds ôtés, je m'occupe de la barrière. Cette barrière est très pratique car incorporée directement à la peau, cela signifie que quelqu'un d'autre que moi ne peut pas l'enlever sans mon consentement, mais dans le cas présent c'est un problème car elle est très... visible quand je l'enlève et donc tous les symboles de mon corps s'allument à l'unisson, et si j'en crois les yeux légèrement écarquillés de Sasuke ce doit être impressionnant. Quand les sceaux s'éteignent, il m'envoie encore un de ces regards bizarres, avant de sourire légèrement.

« Alors tu en as beaucoup des surprises comme ça ? »

« Enormément » je réponds avec un sourire, et nous partons pour trouver la salle.

A mon plus grand soulagement de la lumière apparaît enfin au bout du couloir, mais je marche sur un piège, pas l'un de ceux que j'ai crée mais un classique, la pierre qui s'enfonce dans le sol, et la lumière du fond s'éteint

Attendant un piège Sasuke et moi, nous nous reculons de quelques pas, et le piège arrive sous forme de portes en formes de bulles d'eau, et malheureusement je les reconnais.

* * *

_« Tu as bien avancé dans ton contrôle de la glace, il te reste plus qu'une chose à faire. » sourit le vieil homme à l'adolescent transpirant de fatigue à sa droite._

_« Tu vois ces bulles d'eau ? Tu vas devoir les détruire, mais fais attention, elles sont très spéciales, si jamais tu insuffles trop de chakra de glace sur elles, elles exploseront et lanceront des centaines d'épines de glace dans ta direction, si tu n'en mets pas assez elles ne disparaitront pas, bonne chance blondinet, mais la chance c'est pour les nuls n'est-ce pas ? »_

_Essoufflé par le précédent exercice, le garçon réussit à reprendre son souffle avant de lancer un regard fatigué à son maître._

_« Vous voulez me tuer, c'est bien ça, sensei ? »_

_L'expression de celui-ci ne bouge pas d'un iota, le sourire toujours en place et les yeux plissés dans une moue joyeuse._

_« Je tue les incompétents qui échouent, si en es un, je n'hésiterais pas. » répondit l'homme._

_« Voilà une expression que je préfère » continua l'homme alors que le blond prenait un moue déterminée. « J'espère que tu réussiras bonhomme, tu as trois heures »._

* * *

Les trois heures les plus longues de ma vie, j'oublierais jamais...

Voyant mon visage pâle, Sasuke m'interroge du regard. Je soupire tristement avant de parler.

« Je sais ce que c'est, et je sais comment les enlever, mais ne les touches pas physiquement surtout, une fois emprisonné tu ne peux plus rien. Tu devrais t'éloigner, si j'échoue... »

Je désactive le sceau qui retient le froid de mon corps, et je prends un grande inspiration avant de la relâcher, un souffle d'air froid se propage et la bulle d'eau la plus proche se met à se mouvoir comme une sorte de chewing-gum transparent et se met à m'attaquer, jusqu'à essayer de me toucher alors que je me concentre pour la geler mais pas trop. La bulle s'immobilise et se brise doucement. Celui-ci là était facile, les autres seront moins faciles à briser. En effet, une seconde bulle se détache et tente de m'attraper et de me noyer, j'esquive jusqu'à enfin réussir. Mon chakra commence à bouillonner, c'est comme une marmite remplie de vapeur qui tente de sortir, ce sera encore plus difficile de briser le suivant alors je décide de me débarrasser du chakra en trop et mets volontairement plus que chakra que nécessaire pour geler la troisième.

« Sasuke à l'abri ! » Et la flaque explose et des tas de petits piques plus petits qu'un crayon mais aussi acérés qu'un kunai se dispersent alors que je me concentre pour appeler le chakra de Kyûbi juste quelques secondes pour que les épines fondent avant de me toucher. Cela en arrête certaines mais pas toutes et je reçois quelques petites égratignures. Cela est également le cas de Sasuke qui en a à peine plus que me moi, il me lance un regard noir alors que je me remets en position pour geler la bulle qui se reconstitue déjà. Je la gèle avec plus de facilité. Il en reste une dernière, que je combats quelques minutes également avant de le geler. Il ne reste comme obstacle qu'un mur de pierre.

« Ce chakra c'était Kyûbi, n'est-ce pas ? Il te pourrit la vie hein ? »

Là, maintenant, tout de suite, j'ai eu très envie de tout lui déballer et de lui dire que je suis ami avec Kyûbi depuis mes 6 ans, que Kurama, de son vrai nom, est très sympas et qu'il est en ce moment même en train de profiter de la liberté hors du village sans surveillance ou presque, mais à la place, je mens.

« Oui, mais il passe plus son temps à dormir qu'autre chose. »

Fin de la discussion, nous nous avançons doucement jusqu'au mur, où j'applique un peu du sang qui coule d'une de mes coupures. Le mur s'illumine avant d'ouvrir une porte à ma gauche. Comme c'est malin, un con essaierait de détruire le mur du fond pour passer parce qu'il y aura vu de la lumière alors que le passage est à gauche.

Nous entrons. La pièce est assez grande et illuminée d'étranges torches bleues de chakra. La pièce est remplie d'une grande bibliothèque sur trois murs alors que le dernier est consacré à grande armurerie remplie d'armes rares appartenant notamment aux Uchiha, et d'autres dont personne ne connait l'existence. Le paradis.

Sasuke ravi, se dirige vers les armes tandis que moi, je sors déjà mes sceaux de stockage prêt à les remplir avec tous les documents, pas le temps de les lire, je ferais le tri plus tard. Moins d'une heure plus tard, les trois bibliothèques sont vides et Sasuke et moi sommes en train de faire le tri entre ce qui lui revient et ce que je prends. Contrairement à ce que l'on peut imaginer nous nous ne disputons pas ayant des gouts différents. Il s'occupe des katanas et autres longs couteaux et je me charge des armes à courte portée. Alors que nous sommes sur le point de plier bagage, je remarque un petit sceau au coin de l'armurerie, et l'observe un instant afin de deviner son utilité, et la réponse tombe vite, c'est une clé. J'y insuffle du chakra et comme je le prévoyais un pan du mur de droite s'ouvre et j'y vois une des plus belles choses que je n'ai jamais vu. Ce sont des sais*, ils sont posés sur un étui noir, alors qu'ils brillent d'un chakra blanc. Comme hypnotisé, je m'en saisis et la grotte se met à trembler.

« Pose ça ! » me hurle Sasuke.

« Hors de question » je réponds. Nous nous enfuyons sortant de la salle alors qu'elle s'effondre, évitant de répandre du chakra, nous passons par le couloir des pièges et arrivons à notre point de départ, presque effondré. Sasuke formule un Katon et fait exploser le passage par lequel nous sommes entrés. Nous réussissons à la dernière minute à éviter de mourir sous des couches de terre.

Bien que épuisés, essoufflés par la course en catastrophe, nous ne nous arrêtons pas, ce tremblement de terre à déjà du alerter la moitié du village, pour la discrétion c'est raté !

Arrivé pas loin de chez moi dans un coin de rue vide, Sasuke se reprend et m'engueule avec discrétion.

« T'a bien failli nous tuer avec ça ! T'es fier de toi ? »

Je le laisse écumer de rage encore quelques secondes avant de répondre.

« Non, je ne suis pas fier, mais au moins maintenant, personne ne trouvera jamais la moindre trace de notre passage » . Toujours énervé il est sur le point de continuer, mais je l'arrête.

« Pour l'instant viens chez moi, j'ai peu de voisins, on dira qu'on était ensemble et qu'on a bu comme des trous avant de s'endormir, il nous faut un alibi ».

« Tu es parano, pourquoi nous serions accusés ? »

« N'est-ce pas évident ? Toi et moi avons échappé à la vigilance de ANBUs quelques heures, et au moment où l'on revient un incident étrange a eu lieu. »

« Très bien, tu habites dans le coin c'est ça ? »

Nous nous cachons derrière un henge et arrivons chez moi par la fenêtre. La lumière est déjà allumée, mon clone était en train de lire un livre puis je le fais disparaître, je débloque rapidement un passage sous mon plancher avec un peu de sang et y jette mon sac sans ménagement, je l'emmènerais dans une de mes grottes plus tard. Contrairement à Sasuke je ne me préoccupe pas du bazar ambiant et je me contente de sortir des bouteilles de sake et d'en verser un peu sur le sol et sur mes vêtements (ainsi que ceux de Sasuke qui grogne d'énervement) et ne pas oublier de laisser des traces de verre sur la table et le sol. Moi et Sasuke buvons une gorgée d'alcool pour l'haleine et je prépare des futon pour dormir. Mon coéquipier obéit et nous nous endormons doucement.

* * *

Le lendemain, sans surprise, Tsunade nous convoque.

Malgré son ton suspicieux, Tsunade n'a aucun mot à dire à notre histoire. Moi et Sasuke nous baladions en ville avant de se rencontrer par hasard au coin d'une rue. Je l'ai invité chez moi pour parler du « bon vieux temps » et avons un peu bu avant de se coucher sans remarquer le tremblement qui a secoué tout le village. Un gros mensonge bien plausible mais pas trop.

Finalement, l'affaire fut classée sans suite quand on découvrit des traces de ninjas ennemis aux frontières du village aux limites de la forêt. Coup de chance en gros.

La tranquillité est finalement revenue, je suis retourné à mes travaux et Sasuke à ses affaires (quelles quelles soient). Les ANBUs de Tsunade nous laissent maintenant tranquille mais pas les membres de la Racine qui, personnellement, me mettent sous pression rodent toujours. Comment peut-on travailler sachant qu'à n'importe quel moment ils peuvent t'attaquer et tu tuer avant de t'en rendes compte ?!

J'exagère peut-être un peu mais ça n'est pas moins dérangeant, autrement la semaine se finit assez tranquillement.

* * *

_J'espere donc que ce chapitre vous a plu. Je voudrai préciser que cette histoire de grotte n'est absolument pas inspirée des derniers chapitres de Kishimoto. J'ai écrit ce chapitre AVANT que celui-ci sorte._

_Voilà, rendez-vous le 3 mars prochain ! (Bon sang ce que ça fait loin!)._


	13. Ch13 Mission chez les Terriens

Mission chez les Terriens  
Rencontre inopportune  
Les déboires d'un clone

* * *

_En retard ! Je sais que je suis en retard mais j'ai vraiment eu un week-end occupé, désolée ! En attendant voilà le chapitre, bonne lecture.  
Au fait, je précise que dans mon histoire Ônoki le Tsukikage n'existe pas, alors ne vous fiez pas au manga, le Tsukikage est donc ici un OC tout comme sa petite-fille._

* * *

Il y a des matins de malaise. Des matins où on sait quelque chose ne va pas, quelque chose de mauvais, de désagréable, va arriver mais où on se lève quand même. Et ce n'est qu'une fois juste en face du problème que l'on réalise que l'on aurait mieux fait de rester couché.

« Oui, une mission, dans le pays de la Terre. Il faudrait que tu écoutes de temps en temps Naruto ! ».

Je soupire de fatigue, nous avons donc une mission longue durée en territoire ennemi.

Rien de grave alors. Raah, je manque de sommeil, et malgré mon café ce matin, j'ai une semaine de sommeil en retard.

Nous sommes cinq, Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi, Sai (le petit nouveau) et moi. Et pour l'instant ça s'annonce ennuyeux et long. Avec tout le monde qui boude et Sakura qui essaie de meubler le silence, il y a une tension d'enfer. Le pire c'est que je ne sais même pas d'où ça vient. Il semblerait juste que Sasuke en veuille à Sai pour une quelconque raison, et que Sakura et Kakashi sont dans la confidence.

Au bout de quatre longues heures de route, je craque et interroge Kakashi durant la pause.

« Oh, c'est juste Sai qui a fait quelques allusions par rapport au séjour de Sasuke chez Orochimaru, ça n'a pas plu à Sasuke alors évite d'en parler, et surtout essaie de ne pas les laisser seuls ».

Voilà qui est très clair. Faut prier pour que ça ne compromette pas la mission.

La journée s'est terminée dans la même tension extrême. Il va bientôt faire nuit et on s'arrête pour camper. On divise la nuit en cinq pour faire des tours de garde. On met soigneusement Sasuke en premier et Sai en dernier pour qu'il n'y ait pas de problèmes.

* * *

_Une odeur de feu, de chaleur et de douleur. Des cris des centaines de cris dressés contre moi. Un sourire se fend mon visage, un sourire heureux, je le sais je n'attends que ça. Leurs cris de haine._

* * *

_**POV Auteur**_

Kimasu ne comprenait pas. Trop d'événements s'étaient enchainés depuis la nuit ou son père avait été assassiné. Son père n'était pas ninja, il ne savait donc pas à quoi elle s'exposait, mais sa mère, la ninja l'avait tout simplement laissé tomber.

« Débrouille-toi petite sotte, je ne vais pas risquer ma vie à te protéger, je n'ai pas que ça à faire ! » Kimasu la comprenait parfaitement, elle non plus ne l'aurait pas aidée, mais elle avait gardé un mince espoir désormais inexistant que sa mère accepterait.

Maintenant la seule chose dont elle était certaine c'est qu'elle était en danger. Kimasu savait où se trouvait le parchemin que voulait protéger son grand-père, or c'est justement ce que voulaient ses poursuivants. Malheureusement pour elle Kimasu avait toujours été une ninja moyenne, protégée par son grand-père elle ne s'imaginait pas que ce genre de choses pouvaient arriver. Bien qu'elle ait atteint le rang de chuunin, elle savait à quel point elle était limitée ici, seule au milieu d'une forêt dont elle ne connaissait rien.

Autre détail ses poursuivants la sous-estimaient un peu, mais il était vrai qu'elle était très faible. Maintenant elle devait trouver Naruto, Kimasu espérait sincèrement qu'il n'était pas mort, mais elle avait récemment entendu parler de lui à Konoha. C'est donc là qu'elle se dirigeait. Peut-être n'était-ce pas sa meilleure idée de se réfugier dans un village ennemi, cependant, étant poursuivie par certains membre de son propre village elle n'avait pas le choix.

Soudain sans prévenir une main l'attrapa, elle se débattit mais menacée par un kunai elle s'immobilisa. Son agresseur dans son dos, elle se laissa emmener jusqu'à un campement de ninjas.

« Réveillez-vous, j'ai une prise » dit la voix masculine.

La première à sortir fut une jeune fille aux cheveux roses, habillée et prêt au combat elle sortit prudemment de la tante. Suivirent ses trois coéquipiers et un homme plus âgé, mais son regard se porta sur une chevelure blonde qu'elle reconnut immédiatement.

« Naruto ! »

« Ki...Kimasu ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Sasuke la relâcha et elle se jeta sur Naruto pour lui pleurer sur l'épaule.

Face au regards de ses coéquipiers, il leur dit .

« Je peux tout expliquer, mais d'abord... », il tourna sa tête vers la jeune fille« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Il ont tué grand-père... Il veulent le rouleau, celui avec les techniques interdites... »

Naruto, ne dit rien éberlué, et après quelques secondes de silence, il hocha la tête puisse tourna vers ses coéquipiers.

« Le Tsukikage est mort ».

* * *

Comme tous les villages, le pays de la Terre possédait un rouleau de techniques interdites. Le village avait compris quelques années auparavant que ces techniques ne devraient jamais être révélées car nocives pour les ninjas et les villageois. Le secret de son emplacement était donc transmis de Tsukikage en Tsukikage. Le grand-père de Kimasu avait été un homme dénudé de sentiments, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de savoir faire preuve de raison, c'est pourquoi il parla à sa fille de l'emplacement du rouleau peu avant sa mort afin qu'elle le transmette au prochain dirigeant. Malheureusement pour elle les ninjas qui la poursuivaient avaient été mis au courant, ou avaient des soupçons... Dans tous les cas, elle était en danger. L'équipe de Naruto avait maintenant été informée de la plupart de ces informations.

« Sérieusement ? Tu es sorti avec elle ? »

Le blond hocha la tête, Kimasu, intimidée par les coéquipiers de son ami se cacha derrière lui, méfiante.

La situation était en effet assez étrange, tout le monde était sur ses gardes après les révélations de Naruto. Le blond leurs avait expliqué qu'il avait subi une mission de longue durée au pays de la Terre de Gaara et qu'il y était resté quelques temps. Durant ce temps là, ils étaient sortis ensemble jusqu'à la fin de la mission où il avait dû la quitter. Il n'avait pas précisé que les ninjas du villages avaient tenté de le tuer, ce n'était pas nécessaire.

« Attends, tu veux dire que c'est Odaki Kimasu ? C'est justement elle qu'on devait retrouver pour trouver l'emplacement du rou... » tenta Sakura avant de s'arrêter sous le regard de Kakashi, puis elle compris son erreur.

La sus-nommée écarquilla les yeux, puis se souvint que son Naruto avait rejoint Konoha, elle élabora donc un plan d'urgence afin de se sauver.

« Naruto, s'il te plait » dit la jeune fille avant d'embrasser purement et simplement le garçon sur la bouche, espérant une quelconque aide de sa part. Et bien que c'était certes une étrange manière de poser la question. Mais Naruto, lui aussi, y avait réfléchi. Il voulait également faire main-basse sur le rouleau mais certainement pas pour le donner à Konoha. Il accepta donc le plan d'urgence de sa toute nouvelle petite amie et répondit au baiser. Il prit donc le rôle du petit ami surprotecteur qui refuse de la laisser se faire enlever par Konoha.

Bien que Sasuke ait des doutes sur le bien fondé de son rôle, les autres n'insistèrent pas beaucoup et tentèrent de persuader Kimasu à parler plutôt qu'empêcher Naruto de la défendre. Vint donc le dilemme, mais celui-ci ne dura pas bien longtemps, il faisait en effet toujours nuit, Kakashi et Sasuke furent de garde. Restait à déterminer où allait dormir Kimasu. Alors que Sakura allait se proposer, Naruto intervint.

« Nous sortons à nouveau ensemble, nous n'avons qu'à dormir ensemble. », son ton était neutre sans aucun sous-entendu. Personne ne pouvant contrer l'argument de Naruto, ils allèrent dormir tandis que Naruto et Kimasu allaient passer une longue nuit blanche à s'expliquer.

* * *

_**POV Naruto**_

J'ai décidé de la persuader de me révéler l'emplacement du rouleau, je lui raconte que je peux jouer le bouc émissaire à sa place. J'ai l'intention de jouer le rôle d'un voleur qui dérobera le rouleau avant nous. Je vais donc envoyer un clone de sang y aller tandis que je resterai sagement ici.

Cependant Kimasu me connait bien et elle me fait promettre de donner le rouleau au prochaine Tsukikage dés que j'aurai fini de l'étudier. Je promets.

Dés le lendemain, profitant d'une toilette tardive, je libère mon clone du rouleau avant de lui transmettre les ordres par voie mentale, je n'ai plus qu'a attendre qu'il vole le rouleau et le mette en lieu sur, n'importe quelle de mes cachettes à travers les pays ira. Je lui ai également ordonné de préparer les instruments pour désactiver son sceau sans clé afin de l'étudier.

Il me reste plus qu'à faire semblant d'essayer de convaincre Kimasu d'avouer la cachette du rouleau. Quand mon clone m'aura prévenu qu'il a le rouleau, je ferai signe à Kimasu d'avouer. Kimasu n'est pas une bonne actrice mais son attitude devrait être assez convaincante puisqu'elle n'a, dans tous les cas, pas l'intention de leurs donner le rouleau.

Tout se passe donc comme sur des roulettes, mais je réalise maintenant que j'avais négligé un point plutôt important de mon plan.

Depuis deux jours que nous sommes repartis, le clone ne m'a pas encore prévenu pour le rouleau, mais je pense qu'il ne va pas tarder. Cependant les ninjas poursuivant Kimasu nous ont maintenant rattrapés.

Il y a quelque chose à savoir à propos des villages cachés c'est qu'ils ont tous des rapports très nébuleux entre eux. La moindre petite incartade entre d'anciens pays ennemis et une guerre pouvait débouler, et ils essayaient la plupart du temps de l'éviter. Ces ninjas le savent et nous aussi. Kimasu appartenant à leurs village, nous devrions normalement la leurs laisser sans faire d'histoire, mais cela risquerait de compromettre la mission. Nous devons retrouver le rouleau, pas le leur offrir. Nous avons donc demandé un temps de réflexion d'une heure pour savoir quoi faire. Ils ont accepté et sont retournés dans leurs camp.

« On ne la livre pas ! », je commence sachant que Sasuke, Kakashi seront d'accord avec moi. Je ne connais pas l'avis de Sai, mais je me doute que Sakura ne donnera pas d'avis dans ce genre de situation et/ou se rangera à celui de Kakashi.

« Bien sûr que non, nous avons besoin du rouleau. » renchérit Kakashi.

« Il faudrait leur envoyer un bouc-émissaire qui s'évadera à la première occasion. Qui est ici capable de prendre l'apparence d'une fille durant plusieurs heures ou jours ? » demande Sai.

Les têtes se tournent vers moi, je m'en doutais, mais j'ai une idée aussi.

« Je le ferai » je commence, puis je me tourne vers Kimasu en lui prenant les épaules. « S'il te plait, il faut absolument que tu nous dises où est le rouleau, sinon ces ninjas vont vraiment le dérober et tu n'auras vraiment aucune chance de survivre d'accord ? Konoha s'occupera de toi. ».

Ces derniers mots sont le mot de passe pour qu'elle accepte.

« D'accord, mais, tu... tu seras prudent pas vrai ? Reviens-moi vite ! »

Cette dernière réplique était peut-être un peu exagérée, mais c'était mieux que rien. Je lui embrasse le front avant de débuter ma métamorphose. Après un pouf, je pourrais me faire passer pour la jumelle de Kimasu. Des cheveux bruns mi-longs, taille moyenne, yeux sombres. J'ai pris soin de mettre les même vêtements qu'elle.

« Dis donc, Naruto-san, tu sembles bien t'y connaître en vêtements féminins, on se demande où as-tu bien pu en apprendre autant ? » me lance Sai. Je ne pense pas qu'il m'apprécie pour une raison mystérieuse il tente parfois de me railler. Apparemment après Sasuke je suis sa nouvelle victime.

« J'ai eu tout le temps de tout voir de Kimasu hier soir, alors de ce coté là pas de problème ». A ma réplique, Kimasu fronce des sourcils, sachant parfaitement que nous n'avons absolument rien fait. Sakura rougit comme une vierge effarouchée tandis que Kakashi sourit légèrement et Sasuke reste de marbre.

J'active un sceau sur mon dos qui rendra la transformation impossible à enlever à moins que je ne meure, que je ne me vide complètement de mon chakra, ou je décide moi-même de le faire. J'ajoute un autre sceau qui dissimulera le chakra utilisé pour la transformation. Certes un utilisateur du byakugan verrait tout de suite la supercherie mais pas une bande chuunin à peine entrainés à repérer du chakra à distance.

Finalement, Kakashi se charge de m'attacher en prenant soin de bien me faire mal.

« C'est pour que tu sois plus convainquant » il me dit. C'est ça et je suis le roi des imbéciles.

Peu de temps après les ninjas arrivent et je mets un point d'honneur à faire sortir des larmes de mes joues en prenant un air apeuré. Ils n'y voient que du feu, pfff, débutants.

Je suis trainé dans une longue succession d'arbres avant de recevoir un coup dans la nuque qui me fait perdre connaissance.

Si j'ai accepté de jouer l'appât, j'avais de bonnes raisons. Une fois le rouleau récupéré, je ne pourrais sans doute pas l'étudier en paix dans mon appartement, ni même le faire entrer à Konoha. Cet enlèvement est donc une parfaite occasion, une fois enfui, d'aller étudier le rouleau dans ma grotte de Iwa, je n'aurai certes pas plus de quelques jours mais ce sera déjà mieux que d'attendre d'être en mission solo pour le faire.

Je suis réveillé par un pic de conscience au bord de mes sens. Je reconnais mon clone qui m'indique de mauvaise humeur que le rouleau est récupéré. Quand je lui demande les difficultés qu'il a rencontré, il me grogne quelque chose que je n'entends pas puis il coupe la connexion. Je n'aurai de toute manière pas eu le temps de comprendre quoique ce soit puisque l'un de mes gardes a remarqué mon réveil et me tend maintenant une bouteille d'eau que j'accepte.

J'ouvre mon esprit pour sonder les alentours, nous sommes toujours en forêt dans une crevasse. Il y a six gardes, dont quatre en train de dormir, l'un d'entre eux est celui qui m'a tendu la bouteille, le deuxième traine plus loin vers les arbres. Je dois m'évader et vite. Je recommence à renifler, et de dépit le garde s'éloigne un peu, tout ce qu'il me fallait. Je me lève et attrape un kunai avant de me rassoire exactement au même endroit que précédemment, je fis mine de bailler puis je ferme les yeux.

J'entre dans l'esprit du ninja et extorque un maximum d'informations sur le rouleau. Celui qui les a envoyé est un membre de leurs conseil, un dénommé Hanko, il serait l'un des prétendants du titre de Tsukikage, c'est pour ça qu'il veut récupérer le rouleau. Je ressors de son esprit et me libère de mes liens aux poignets. Le garde trop occupé à manger ne remarque rien. Je continue de simuler le sommeil attendant qu'il termine. Après 8 interminables minutes, il se lève et pose la vaisselle dans une des tentes. Je me lance sur le ninja et avec une main chargée de chakra je lui fais perdre connaissance. Je sais de source sure que personne n'a rien remarqué, je décide de me diriger vers la direction inverse de l'endroit ou se trouve l'autre garde, puis je reçois un deuxième contact de mon clone.

* * *

**_POV Clone_**

Je déteste cette mission, dés le début elle me semblait douteuse. L'emplacement du rouleau devait être une grotte pas loin d'un village abandonné. Ce n'est pas très loin de Konoha mais suffisamment éloigné pour que je ne rencontre pas de difficultés. Je n'en rencontre d'ailleurs pas à la saisie du rouleau, de nombreux pièges sont certes placés, mais il n'est pas difficile de le récupérer. On voit tout de suite que ce n'est pas son emplacement officiel, le grand-père de Kimasu a dû le cacher ici à la va-vite. Actuellement ce n'est pas le problème, le problème c'est que les autres sont là. Oui, l'équipe 7 plus Sai et Kimasu viennent d'arriver dans la grotte. Le seul moyen de ne pas me faire repérer serait de me fondre dans le mur mais là je ne peux pas ! Parce que le Tsukikage malin comme il est n'a fait qu'une seule entrée et sortie. Je n'ai aucun moyen de m'esquiver sauf... En plongeant dans la boue qui borde la grotte. Bon sang ! Je déteste cette mission ! Je saute dans la boue et m'y enfonce jusqu'à la taille. Je me dégotte une sorte de paille et plonge entièrement dans la chose visqueuse jusqu'à ce qu'on ne me voie plus. Malgré la boue, j'entends le passage en force de l'équipe, ils passent devant moi sans se douter de rien. Quelques secondes après leurs passage je ressors sévèrement recouvert de boue. Je pourrais ressortir maintenant de la grotte et partir, mais recouvert comme ça, je laisserai des traces, je décide de sacrifier des clones qui vont me porter pour ne rien laisser comme trace. Eux aussi détestent leurs boulot, mais dans tous les cas je suis dehors et je peux enfin partir. J'imagine déjà leurs tête devant le socle vide où devait se trouver le rouleau. En passant, je n'ai as vu le Naruto original. Je le contacte pour savoir ce qu'il en est.

* * *

_Fin de chapitre, le suivant devrait arriver comme prévu d'ici deux semaines. _

_Bye !_


	14. Ch14 Danger à Suna

Bon, j'avoue que mon énorme retard bien que justifié était surtout dû à la flemmardise et au syndrome de la page blanche. Cependant j'ai bientôt l'intention de réecrire l'histoire mais je le ferai quand j'aurai fini d'écrire celle-ci. En parlant de la fin, sachez qu'elle était prête depuis le début de cette partie de la série, donc il n'y a pas de changement. Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est qu'il y aura des morts. En passant vous remarquerez que j'ai tout mis à la troisième personne, c'est juste par souci de changement de point de vue qui va juste beaucoup changer dans cette partie de la série. Si cela gène quelqu'un faites le moi savoir.

Compte tenu de affreux retard, je fais un resumé rapide:

**Pour sauver Kimasu, il a pris sa place entre les gardes de Iwa, puis s'est évadé pour aller chercher le rouleau. Peu après l'avoir dérobé à l'aide d'un clone de sang, l'équipe le devance presque vient d'arriver sur la cachette du rouleau.**

Voilà, bonne lecture !

* * *

Coup monté

Chronomètre

Danger à Suna

* * *

Le groupe arrivé dans la grotte vide était bien sur assez déçu de l'absence du rouleau mais surtout perplexe devant ce vide. Qui avait bien pu les devancer ? Bien que l'Uchiha avait quelques doutes sur la responsabilité de Naruto dans cette affaire, il n'avait aucune preuve et ses soupçons n'étaient basés que sur des suspicions. L'équipe 7 partit finalement à la recherche des ninjas de Iwa afin de sauver Naruto. Ils ne se doutaient pas que celui-ci s'était déjà sauvé.

_Bien plus loin, dans une caverne sombre._

« Je te déteste tu sais. Tu vois ce que tu m'as forcé à faire !? » s'indigna le clone de sang.

Le véritable Naruto lui, se forçait très fort à ne pas éclater de rire. En effet son clone, n'avait pas encore eu le temps de se débarbouiller de la boue qui le maculait.

« C'est pas trop grave, je pense que tu peux te nettoyer dans la rivière qui borde la grotte. Le clone répondit par un grognement et sortit prudemment de la cachette, pendant que le vrai Naruto s'esclaffait doucement.

Après que son clone soit parti, Naruto se retourna vers le rouleau et soupira. Le vider de ses informations prendrait bien plus de temps que prévu, il ne pourrait donc pas le libérer avant de retourner à Konoha. Il décida donc de laisser le rouleau à son clone, et partir le plus rapidement possible sans oublier d'envoyer des instructions à son clone qui se nettoyait, toujours aussi grognon.

_Deux jours plus tard à Konoha._

« Comment ça vous avez échoué ? » cria Tsunade.

Naruto se demanda pour quelle raison elle tenait tant à faire étalage de la puissance de ses cordes vocales mais se retint de faire des remarques là-dessus, ça lui retomberait dessus certainement.

Après quelques autres remontrances, Tsunade se rassit sur son siège en soupirant, plongée dans ses pensées. Elle espérait qu'avec une telle équipe, la mission serait un succès, elle avait naïvement imaginé que tout ce qui concernait Naruto était le plus souvent une réussite. Et c'était le cas, bien qu'elle ne le sache pas. Puis elle releva les yeux vers les six personnes présentes.

« Maintenant pouvez-vous m'expliquer qui est-ce et ce que cette fille fait ici ? »

« C'est... » commença Kakashi avant de se faire couper par Sasuke.

« ...la petite amie de Naruto, une kunoichi de Iwa et pas n'importe laquelle : la petite-fille de l'ancien Tsukikage ».

Tsunade se releva tout de suite de sa chaise les yeux écarquillés alors que Naruto jetait un regard noir à Sasuke. Il aurait voulu présenter ça de manière plus douce.

« Kimasu est ma petite amie et elle restera avec moi. Elle était chassée par des membres de son propre village pour ce rouleau, elle ne peut pas rester là-bas. »

Tsunade fut sur le point d'exprimer une objection mais elle fut coupée par Naruto.

« Elle ne fera rien, elle souhaite reste à Konoha en tant que civile, elle ne veut plus être ninja ».

Tsunade regarda suspicieusement la jeune fille qui n'osait pas la regarder, la tête baissée. Puis Tsunade soupira à nouveau se demandant combien de fois elle se montrerait encore aussi indulgente avec le blond.

« Très bien Naruto, mais elle restera sous surveillance constante pour l'instant. Kakashi, j'attends ton rapport le plus vite possible. Vous pouvez y aller. »

Naruto se disait qu'il s'en sortait plutôt bien, après tout, l'admission de Kimasu aurait pu être refusée. En attendant, il allait l'héberger chez lui, il était le petit ami, c'était son devoir.

En regardant Kimasu, anxieuse à coté de lui il se demanda combien de personnes il allait encore aider. Des enfants n'étaient pas assez, il lui fallait évidemment une adolescente inutile. Naruto se demanda durant un instant comment s'en sortaient Yoite et Tsukuchi.

* * *

« C'est pas vrai ! Je n'ai plus le temps là ! »

Naruto grognait seul dans sa chambre, c'était déjà bien assez difficile comme ça, évidemment il avait fallu qu'on lui ajoute encore plus de difficultés. Cet œil maudit ne cessait de pulser douloureusement dans son crane. Ajoutant à sa migraine, les informations qu'il venait de recevoir du futur. Déblatérant encore quelques insultes de son cru, Naruto se concentra rapidement sur ses deux clones pour les informer de la situation, celui dans la grotte et Kazaki. Cela allait se compliquer, il fallait accélérer le plan. Si ça continuait...

Naruto soupira, il savait que finalement il n'aurait pas le choix, mais avec un peu de chance si son clone décryptait le rouleau à temps il aurait sa solution, ou pas. Naruto se rassit, plus calme que précédemment mais intérieurement en train de débattre avec un dilemme difficile. Puis, avec fermeté, il reprit son tracé. Lorsqu'il aurait terminé de recopier ces documents il ne lui resterait plus qu'à les cacher dans unes de ses grottes.

_Aux frontières du pays de l'Eau_

« Kazaki dépêche-toi ».

Kurama et lui se baladaient ainsi depuis suffisamment longtemps, et Kazaki devait avouer que ce genre de balades lui plaisaient. Oui, cela lui_ plaisait_. Maintenant enfin capable de ressentir ce genre d'émotions, il en profitait allègrement, souriant à tout le monde bien qu'il lui arrivait parfois de se bloquer et de perdre tout sentiment, notamment en cas de danger.

Comme promis, son Maître Kurama, l'avait entrainé, et il s'était révélé être un tortionnaire efficace puisque seule une personne très attentive ou connaissant Naruto depuis longtemps pouvait reconnaître son style dans celui de Kazaki. Et encore cela pouvait passer pour une imitation de Maitre à élève. Dans tous les cas, Kazaki allait bientôt être une personne complète. Et cela l'angoissait plus qu'autre chose. Kazaki allait avoir une _âme_. C'est à dire une source de chakra infinie. Mais il faut faire la nuance, créer une âme est _impossible._ D'après ce qu'il en sait, c'est impossible, même Orochimaru s'y est cassé les dents d'après les informations volés dans son repaire. Et bien que Orochimaru est arrivé au point de ramener le morts à la vie, il n'a jamais réussi à la créer, la vie, n'en voyant pas l'utilité. Naruto y est parvenu, à l'aide de ses sceaux et sa capacité à créer des portes inter-dimensionnelles, il a en quelque sorte crée une manière d'avoir de l'énergie à volonté. Cependant ce système et dangereux et très limité. C'est pourquoi Kazaki a l'interdiction de l'utiliser pour l'instant, tant que Naruto ne l'aura pas terminé.

Pourquoi faire tant d'efforts pour un clone ? Un clone qu'il ne côtoiera pas souvent. Juste pour tenir compagnie à Kurama ? Bien sur que non. Parce que Kazaki est la dernière chance de Naruto. La toute dernière, d'après ce que le futur lui en dit.

* * *

« Tsunade-baachan, j'ai absolument besoin de sortir du village. »

La femme était de bonne humeur ce matin, elle avait réussi à acheter de cacher du saké sans que Shizune ne soit au courant. Cela signifiait qu'elle pourrait se faire une bonne cuite le soir même. Cependant ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle ne pouvait pas se montrer méfiante, surtout avec Naruto. Elle haussa donc simplement un sourcil, attendant une explication.

« J'ai... Un ami qui habite assez loin, je souhaite juste le revoir pour récupérer quelque chose que je lui ai confié. »

« Naruto, je ne peux pas te laisser partir. Réintégré ou pas, tu restes une menace d'après le conseil. »

« Alors je suis simplement destiné à rester enfermé ici jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive ? Où vas-tu encore écouter ce satané conseil pour une décision qui ne lui revient même pas ? »

Tsunade soupira, pourquoi était-ce toujours aussi compliqué quand cela concernait Naruto ?

« Très bien » commença-elle « Cependant tu auras une équipe en escorte ».

Naruto grimaça réalisant l'implication de cette escorte.

« L'équipe « InoShikaCho » t'accompagnera ».

Naruto gémit à voix haute, il ne voulait vraiment pas les laisser venir, il y avait des informations qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser passer.

« D'accord » dit-il « Dans ce cas, laisse Sasuke venir. Cette rencontre le concerne également ».

Naruto crut que Tsunade allait refuser, et dans ce cas de figure, il aurait trouvé un moyen de quitter le village et d'emmener Sasuke quand même mais elle accepta.

« Sasuke peut venir, mais comme toi, ce sera en tant que civil. Sur les faits, cela ne changera rien, mais officiellement vous partez comme civils. Donc vos actions ne pourrons pas être mises sur le dos du village, quoi que vous fassiez. Alors sois prudent Naruto, cela signifie qu'on ne pourra pas te sortir de là si t'es dans le pétrin. »

Naruto, contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait imaginer, ne s'état pas montré mauvais devant l'équipe de Ino, Shikamaru et Choji, premièrement parce que il appréciait Shikamaru mais également pour qu'ils se montrent moins méfiants envers lui. Et cela fonctionna au delà de ses espérances, Ino et Choji semblaient considérer cette mission comme une promenade de santé, tandis que Shikamaru était bien trop flemmard pour se préoccuper de ce que Naruto voulait faire. Il le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de s'occuper de ses affaires, c'était surtout trop, « galère ». Sasuke quant à lui, avait quelques idées sur l'identité des personnes qu'il allait voir ou revoir, et souhaitait évidemment en savoir plus sur « le mystère Naruto ».

Le plus grand problème de cette mission était sans doute le fait que Naruto devait chasser Kurama et Kazaki dans tous les pays, en effet ceux-ci étaient en permanence en déplacement. Naruto ne pouvait pas contacter Kazaki car sa méthode pour lui insérer une âme demandait de ne pas pouvoir le contacter le temps qu'il termine le dispositif, sans compter que Kurama avait tout simplement coupé le lien avec lui et Naruto, bien qu'il puisse le forcer, n'avait pas envie d'en arriver a cette extrémité là.

C'est la raison pour laquelle, le groupe se trouvait actuellement dans le pays de Suna où il furent gracieusement accueillis par le Kazekage Gaara, qui leur réserva les meilleures chambre à disposition du village. Il était bon d'avoir de bonnes relation avec le kage d'un pays, se disait Naruto assis sur le balcon de sa suite luxueuse. Cependant, ce soir, il pressentait que quelque chose allait mal tourner, il ne pouvait pas dire quoi. Dans tous les cas tous ces sens étaient en alerte, une chose était sure, Naruto était en danger, et l'explosion qui survint dans le village caché du désert lui donna raison.

Le temps que le blond se prépare et s'arme, les explosions s'étaient accentués, c'est presque sans surprise qu'il vit que Gaara était déjà prêt au combat, contre lui cependant il y avait l'Akatsuki, exactement ceux qu'il ne voulait pas rencontrer.

Il n'y avait qu'un seul homme, il était blond, d'après les souvenirs qu'il avait extorqué à Itachi il y a si longtemps, c'était un « artiste ». Ou plutôt, il se disait être un artiste, en effet son « art » consistait à faire exploser ce qui avait le malheur de l'approcher. Malheureusement, Itachi ne semblait l'avoir vu que très peu à l'oeuvre, Naruto ne pouvait donc pas en déduire grand-chose de ses capacités. Mais il semblait être dans tous les cas un adversaire extrêmement coriace et donc dangereux.

Il s'élança donc et se placa en dessous de Gaara pour ne pas le gèner dans sa manipulation du sable. Il ne fallut attendre que quelques secondes de plus pour que Sasuke et l'équipe de Shikamaru se pointe. Leurs adversaire n'était décidément pas à sous-estimer.

* * *

Voilà, le prochain chapitre devrait arriver d'ici un mois pour la simple et bonne raison que je passe mon BAC le mois prochain et qu'entre temps je risque d'avoir peu de temps pour écrire (ou la flemme, ça revient au même).

J'espère que cela ne vous décourage pas trop ! Je calcule moins de 5 chapitres pour la fin.

Bye !


	15. Ch15 Face à face à face (à face)

_Chapitre 15 :_

** Chasse à la rosette**

** Face à face à face**

**Fin**

* * *

_Le chapitre est plus court que prévu. Je n'ai pas eu le courage de raconter en détail le combat du début, je completerai peut-être un jour. Je vous rappelle qu'il ne reste que 3 ou 4 chapitres avant le fin, plus un épilogue. _

_J'espère que cela vous plaira :)_

* * *

Le combat a été plus rapide que prévu, devant le surnombre, le dénommé Deidara a rapidement perdu la partie et avait tenté de se faire auto-exploser en plein centre de la ville. Heureusement, Gaara a réussi à contenir l'attaque avec son sable, ce qui a occasionné bien moins de dégâts qu'il y aurait dû en avoir.

Sasuke a aperçu un autre membre de l'Akatsuki qui prenait la fuite, le trio InoShikaCho est parti à sa poursuite, moi et Sasuke sommes restés sur place au cas où une autre attaque surviendrait. Heureusement il n'en a pas eu.

Peu après que Tsunade ait enfin envoyé des ninjas pour proteger Suna, Sasuke, l'équipe de Shikamaru et moi avons repris notre attente qui se fait de plus un peu longue. Cela ne m'inquiète pas tellement en fait, je suis certain qu'avec Kurama dans les parages, Kazaki ne craint rien.

J'ai profité de ce temps bonus pour informer Gaara de mon Plan, et je lui fait promettre de ne pas intervenir, peu importe ce qui arrivera.

* * *

_Pas si loin que ça_

Maitre Kurama et Kazaki sont en route pour Suna, ils ont été retardés par un troupeau de bandits bien organisés mais ils s'en sont finalement débarassés. Kurama se demande évidemment pourquoi Naruto les a appelés à venir à lui ainsi, Naruto a parlé d'une amélioration sur Kazaki mais Kurama y a perçu un accent beaucoup plus urgent.

Naruto ne peut pas mentir a Kurama, jamais et il a bien l'intention de mettre ceci au clair dés qu'il le verra. Qu'il le veuille ou non, Naruto va parler.

* * *

_A Suna._

ATCHOUM !

Je renifle en pestant sur le rhume que je suis en train d'attraper.

Kurama et Kazaki devraient déjà être là, depuis hier en fait mais ils ont apparemment eu un contre-temps d'après Kurama, mais ils sont déjà aux portes du village, et je profite du fait qu'il fasse nuit et que tout de monde dort pour m'éclipser dans mon appartement de Suna, c'est là-bas qu'on a rendez-vous.

Ils sont là, je souris aimablement à mon clone qui me rend mon sourire. La ressemblance est impossible à identifier, quelqu'un qui nous verrait ensemble à ce moment même ne se douterait pas de notre affiliation. Non seulement ses cheveux sont brun et ses yeux noirs, mais en plus sa peau est pâle et ses traits différents. Je suis presque jaloux, il est quand même pas mal beau mec bien qu'il ne puisse pas le savoir au vu de ses connaissances.

Je fais installer Kazaki et me prépare à l'opération. Je remarque que Kurama est de mauvaise humeur, je me retiens de le titiller, ce n'est pas le moment, je commence donc à dessiner des sceaux sur le corps nu de Kazaki. Il n'a plus besoin de se transformer en poupée en bois pour appliquer l'encre.

A ce moment-là débarque Sasuke.

« Tu es en retard, je pensais que tu rendrais compte de mon absence plus tôt. »

Il grogne quelque chose en réponse mais trop préoccupé par les sceaux de Kazaki je ne l'écoute pas.

Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. Kazaki ne peut pas recevoir d'âme, l'expérience est un échec, il faut que je le retransforme en clone de sang sinon il va commencer à pourrir comme un cadavre et mourir. Mais contrairement à ce que l'on peut penser, c'est loin d'être facile, il me faudra au moins trois mois pour préparer le procédé et d'ici là ce sera trop tard pour lui. Il me faut une solution et vite sinon ce sera la fin de tout, de mon Plan, de mon avenir, de...

Songeur, je remarque que Sasuke aussi fait la gueule.

« Et qu'est ce que je suis censé faire ici alors ? Tu as demandé à ce que je vienne, ce n'est pas pour rien je suppose ».

Je hoche doucement la tête.

« Oui, c'est à propos de Kyubi, tu te souviens de l'histoire que je t'ai raconté à la Vallée de la Fin ? Sur le fait que ce-dernier était scellé en moi ? »

Il répond par l'affirmative.

« Ce n'est pas plus le cas, Maître Kurama ci-présent est Kyubi. »

Je prends u malin plaisir à observer en détail son expression. C'est pas tout les jours qu'on voit un Uchiha surpris, c'est à marquer d'une pierre blanche.

« Je t'explique l'histoire, j'ai prêté un corps à Kurama et échange il me donne un accès presqu'illimité à son chakra qui me sert énormément, même pour Kazaki qui a encore besoin de son chakra pour vivre. »

« Et ? En quoi cela me concerne ? »

« Tu te doutes que laisser un démon renard libre dans la nature n'est pas une bonne idée, il pourrait détruire le village qui l'a emprisonné entre autres choses. J'ai donc mis un sceau de contrôle permanent sur son corps artificiel, et si jamais il tente quelque chose, il retournera dans mon ventre pour un bon moment. Ok ? Mais je ne peux pas garder ce sceau pour l'instant, je vais devoir partir pour une destination particulière et je ne serai plus en état de surveiller Kurama et j'aimerai que tu le fasses à ma place... »

« Quoi ? » me hurle Kurama en même temps que Sasuke en écho.

« Il est hors de question que je sois sous le contrôle de ce gamin ! »

« Je n'en ai pas envie non plus_ continue Sasuke_, je n'ai pas que ça a faire ! ».

« Comme je vous le dis, c'est temporaire, je reprendrai le contrôle à mon retour. Et ça n'aura rien de envahissant pour aucun de vous deux ! Kurama tu pourras continuer comme tu fais d'habitude avec Kazaki, mais il y aura une complication mais cela, on en parlera plus tard. Et toi Sasuke tu n'aura rien à faire si tout se passe bien... »

« Et si ça ne se passe pas bien ? » retorque Sasuke.

« Il te faudra juste activer le sceau et Kurama sera bloqué dans la jarre ici présente » je dis en sortant celle-ci du dessous de la table.

« J'ai d'ores et déjà lié son chakra à la jarre afin qu'il y ait pas d'interférences, et à mon retour je pourrais à nouveau l'héberger dans mon estomac. »

Kurama est fou de rage mais je lui explique.

« Tu connais le contrat si tu blesses un humain innocent qui ne t'aura pas menacé tu retourne à ta prison ! Il te faut juste rester tranquille ! »

Kurama le sait et il décide de sortir du bâtiment toujours sous l'effet de la colère.

« S'il te plait Sasuke, tu es le seul a qui je peux confier cette tâche, avec un peu de chance, tu n'auras absolument rien à faire »

Ce dont je doute, mais il n'a pas besoin de le savoir.

« D'accord, très bien, j'accepte » dit-il lassé.

Et mon sourire ne réussit pas à le convaincre d'avoir fait le bon choix.

* * *

Nous allons retourner à Konoha bientôt, j'ai informé l'équipe de Shikamaru que tout est arrangé, et nous sommes repartis pour le village.

Maintenant je réfléchis, je songe que mon temps commence à être compté et que bientôt ça risque d'être trop tard.

Je ne peux pas risquer certains sacrifices c'est pourquoi les événements continueront à s'enchainer, ça va être plus lourd à porter. Plus dangereux aussi, il faut vraiment que je survive d'ici là, ou pas... Sans que je ne sache pourquoi mes pensées dérivent vers Kazaki, et une idée folle me vient à l'esprit.

Je me mets à sourire, à me cotés, Sasuke interloqué par mon expression satisfaite, me demande.

« Ce n'est jamais une bonne chose quand tu souris comme ça, pour personne. » ses sourcils sont vraiment froncés, il semble sincèrement inquiet et c'est étonnant de sa part. Je le rassure donc.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai trouvé une solution à un problème qui me préoccupait depuis quelques temps c'est tout. »

* * *

_A Konoha_

La petite idée évolue, elle grandit, se nourrit de mes connaissances. Et une plan encore plus grand prend place dans mon esprit. Tout est résolu, je suis de retour dans la partie. Ce n'était qu'un contre-temps.

C'est dés mon arrivée à Konoha que je me mets au travail. Le jutsu doit être terminé à temps. Je prends tous les documents que je peux utiliser pour la réalisation de ce jutsu, mon œuvre ultime, la plus grande et la plus couteuse en chakra aussi, mais Kurama en a largement suffisamment pour le réaliser.

Je passe quelques longs jours à terminer cette technique en utilisant notamment les informations de mon clone sur les techniques de Iwa mais surtout des archives de Orochirmaru qui a laissé de nombreuses informations dans diverses de ses cachettes.

Quand enfin le jutsu est prêt, je prends un rouleau vierge et j'écris un long message, une série d'indications et de détails à réaliser pour Kurama quand le temps sera venu.

Pour l'instant il me faut envoyer un clone pour cacher le document et j'envoie un message à Kazaki pour lui donner l'emplacement de celui-ci. Je ne lui explique pas le plan, il semble s'inquiéter de ne pas savoir quoi faire.

« Ne t'inquiete pas, tu sauras quand aller le chercher, je te demanderai juste de faire vite quand tu comprendras. »

C'est Sakura qui me fait sortir de force de ma demeure. « Sinon je te brise tous tes os et te traine par ta longue et sale tignasse blonde comme un chien qu'on traine en promenade ! » dixit-elle.

J'en profite en effet pour remarquer que j'ai perdu énormément de poids et sans compter les cernes qui s'étendent sur mes joues, mes cheveux blonds et emmêlés ont également poussé. Ça fait décidément un bail que je ne me suis pas regardé dans un miroir, remarque, j'ai pas envie de faire des cauchemars.

La douce Sakura-chan me fait faire le tour du village qui est exactement comme je l'imaginais, calme et paisible. Je suis bien placé pour savoir que cela ne durera pas longtemps. Je revois quelques camarades avec qui trainais à l'académie, dont Shikamaru et Choji. Ils commentent un peu ma tête de maccabé et proposent un repas de groupe à Ichiraku. La soirée est bien arrosée, ça faisait longtemps que je ne me suis pas amusé ainsi.

Le lendemain, quand une explosion retentit dans le village, je comprend que c'est déjà la fin.

* * *

_Cliffhanger! Once again. Mais vous avez l'habitude n'est-ce pas?  
__Rendez-vous quand-j'aurai-écrit-le-chapitre-dans-tres-tres-lon gtemps_

_Bye!_


End file.
